Another Time
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Jinn Kenobi and Kiya Kenobi, the children of the future Obi-Wan Kenobi are accidently transported to a parallel dimension set during his Padawan days. How will Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin lives change by meeting this duo
1. Chapter 1

Another Time

**Author's Note:** I really like how Jinn Kenobi turned out in my last story "Out of Time" and I noticed that some readers liked him too. I thought about writing another story with him in it and maybe his sister Kiya Kenobi too. Though, this time it's set in a parallel dimension. You can't have a Star Wars story without the main characters. However, these siblings will travel even farther back in time and space than before.

I don't think you'd have to read "Out of Time" to understand this story, but it helps to see where they first started. Thus, here you have it! Part 3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1**

"What exactly are these contraptions for anyway?" inquired the young warrior.

All around the room were strange tunes and machinery that he had no idea what they were for or what they did. It was very strange to be surround by such bizarre technology, but Master Jinn Kenobi wasn't an idiot. His mother taught him the fundamentals of the medical field. She and her people felt it was important to have at least a doctor's degree of the understanding of humanoid life. In fact, his mother insisted that he learn. She stated that she didn't want her son to grow up to be some drone with a sword, but that warrior's real weapon was his brains. Though, Jinn had no argument there. In his opinion, people could use a lot more common sense than there would be less need for "aggressive negotiations."

"When you complain Jinn, you sound just like Father," replied Kiya.

Jinn was appalled, "I do not!"

"Yes, you do," she sang.

"Stop harassing me, Kiya. I still don't know why you tagged along anyway. Don't you have more important things to do then follow me?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "And besides, Dr. Dove is my friend too. I wanted to see how his new machine works as well. It's so exciting!"

Jinn smiled at his little sister's enthusiasm and took her hand. "Yes, Kiya but please calm down. You act nothing like your age."

The girl huffed and gave her brother a pout. "That's what Mother always tell me. It's only Father who said how I act is charming."

Jinn sighed and said, "Yes, well Father only sees you as his little girl—his sweet Kiya. But, Mother wants you to be more focused. She only wants you to be more prepared. She wants you safe."

Solemnly, Kiya looked down at her feet and twisted her robe. "I know, Jinn. I'll try and do as you say."

In response, the young Master laughed and said, "Don't be so glum, peanut."

"I'm not a peanut!"

Jinn just laughed harder at her anger and Kiya then wrestled her hand free from her brother's and stormed into the main lab. And within the lab was Dr. Dove's fantastic new machine. She saw what looked like three pillars and each one was hocked up to a main control station. She saw that in the center of the three pillars was a probe. It looked like the good doctor was conducting some kind of experiment.

"Curious," exclaimed the girl in awe.

At the sound of her voice the doctor turned around and smiled. "Oh, Lady Kiya. How good of you to come. I was expecting your brother, Lord Jinn to arrive, but you are always welcome, my dear."

"Oh, Jinn is here too. Look here he comes."

Jinn stepped in and bowed to Dr. Dove and shook his hand. "Always a pleasure, doctor. What sort of new invention is this?"

The doctor's ruby-eyes nearly twinkled with glee. "Lord Jinn, I have out done myself! This machine is capable of bending time and space. It can literally create a window into another dimension. I have done several test trials and I think I've perfected the stabilization. I plan to send this probe into a specified dimension and collect some data from the other side."

"That is quite intriguing, Dr. Dove, but what is the purpose of this dimensional machine?" asked Jinn.

Half-embarrassed the doctor rubbed his hands and replied, "Oh, it may seem pointless in a practical sense, but I originally created this device so that I may gain a better understanding of the beginnings of the universe. It is my belief that somewhere in another reality, the beginnings of the cosmos has just blinked into existence and that if I can see it with the probes I can then see the Big Bang actually happen. I can see a whole universe being born."

Both siblings were very impressed. Kiya shouted, "That is simply amazing, Dr. Dove!"

"Yes, thank you, Lady Kiya. You two have been very kind and open-minded. That is why I asked you to come and see this demonstration. Now, please take a few steps back and I will tend to the controls."

The middle aged alien scientist then approached the control panel and began inputting data into the system. His sharp red eyes scanned the information quickly and with precision. For though Dr. Dove was a dreamer and his people considered his scientific pursuits trivial and non-practical he was not any less brilliant. His people were known all over the Core as the makers of miracles. There was said to be nothing beyond their reach.

Yet, as the machine began to power up he noticed there was something terribly wrong. The triangular containment field was in flux and the shield was expanding more than it should. There was a spark from one of the power-cells and he saw there was going to be a power surge. Frantically, he tried to abort the experiment, but the controls would not disengage.

"Lord Jinn, Lady Kiya, step back! There's a power surge. It's not safe!"

However, before the two could even move they were engulfed in a blinding light that consumed them whole and in an instant they were gone as well has half the room.

**Location: Tatooine**

When Kiya woke up she stood up and found herself knee deep in sand. She looked around her and saw she was somehow transported to a desert wasteland. She saw bits and pieces of Dr. Dove's lab were littered across the dunes, but all she once knew was gone. She then gazed up at the twin suns over head and shielded her azure-gray eyes from the glare. She wasn't sure where she was, but she suddenly realized she was alone. Where was Jinn?

"Jinn! Jinn! Where are you, Jinn!"

Left and right the young woman ran across the sands in a panic. She just had to find her brother. She just had to know he was safe. She didn't want to be alone. Then, in the debris she saw him and rushed to his side and began to check him over. He was unconscious, but over all he seemed fine. Kiya then let out a sigh of relief and tried contacting home with her communicator. She only got static and she growled in frustration and placed it back inside her robe.

"I must find some shelter," she said out loud. Kiya then looked around her for anything useful. There was anything as far as she knew and nothing in sight. She'd probably have to go looking out in the sands, but she didn't want to leave Jinn alone.

"Force! Why do you have to be unconscious?"

Then, suddenly she felt a vibration in the Force. She stood up. There was somebody out there—somebody sensitive to the Force. No—wait, it wasn't just one person. It was two people. Oh, praise the stars! Perhaps they could help.

-0-0-0-

In the distance Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both felt a strange vibration in the Force and stepped out of the Naboo ship.

"Is there something wrong, Master Jedi?" asked handmaiden Padme.

"There is a strange presence in the Force, Miss Padme," answered Master Qui-Gon. "Someone is coming."

"This being is strong in the Force, Master," warned Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I can feel it too, Obi-Wan. We must be cautious."

"Yes, Master," nodded the Padawan.

The two Jedi waited as a lone figure suddenly appeared out in the dunes. It looked like a young woman. It wasn't at all whom the two Jedi expected. She was dressed in a long brown robe and a white battle-suit underneath. She had short black hair and a Padawan braid by her left ear.

When the girl finally can face to face with them she frantically ran up to Qui-Gon and pulled at his arm. "Oh, thank goodness a fellow Jedi! Please, come quickly. You must help me move, Jinn."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow curiously at her friend's ironic name and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Please, be calm Padawan. Now, tell us who you are and how you came to be here?"

The young woman frowned and said, "I think we should go collect Jinn than I'd be more than happy to tell you everything. And as if you hadn't noticed it's hot out here. He'll bake under those suns."

Qui-Gon sighed. She was certainly undisciplined. Refusing to answer a Master was very improper behavior for a Padawan. Though, before he could scold her Obi-Wan step forward instead.

"You should answer a Master when spoken to Padawan."

And at his voice, the young woman paused and stared at Obi-Wan in wide eyed shock. She raised her hand to mouth and gasped. "By the stars! It cannot be. No, I must be seeing things."

The young woman then marched up to Obi-Wan and looked up into his azure-gray eyes and drank in his appearance in awe. And as for Obi-Wan, he was unnerved by this strange girl's behavior. She was gazing at him much too intently for his liking and she had such in odd look in her blue eyes. He noted that their shade was very similar to his own eyes and she was very pretty. In fact, he thought she was very beautiful.

"Do you know me, Miss?" He figured they might have trained together at the Temple. Yet, he sensed that the young woman seemed torn. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"You—you are not Jinn?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "No. He is Master Jinn. I am Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. What is your name?"

"I—I am La—I mean, my name is Kiya."

"Well, Kiya. Lead us to your friend," said Qui-Gon.

-0-0-0-

Kiya had such a bad feeling about leading the two Jedi to her brother, but she didn't know what else to do. She knew they have questions, but she didn't know if she should say. She wasn't sure on what to do. Oh, heaven! She wished Master Luke were here to guide her. He'd know what to do.

"What is all this debris?" asked Master Qui-Gon.

"It doesn't look like a crash, Master," said Obi-Wan.

Kiya replied, "It's rather complicated. But, look there's Jinn!" The young woman then ran down the dunes and collected her brother in her arms and held his head in her lap. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan soon followed her down and were shocked to see that the unconscious Jedi looked almost identical like Obi-Wan.

"Master?"

"Yes, Padawan. I see."

Master Qui-Gon then bent down and checked the young man over. He seemed to have a slight concussion, but other than that he appeared to be fine. The tall Master then gathered Jinn in his arms and threw him over his shoulder. And once secure, the group began to march back to the ship. Though as they walked, Qui-Gon noticed that the strange man was carrying a metal sword as well as a lightsaber. He wondered why a Jedi would bother carrying such an antique weapon. It was very impractical. Qui-Gon could not help thinking that this mission was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

-0-0-0-

Once at the ship, Qui-Gon brought Jinn to the medical room and treated while Kiya waited anxiously at his bedside. He noticed that the girl was holding the young man's hand and she seemed to be humming to him while he slept. The tall Master did not like the overly display of affection the girl was showing. It spoke too much of attachment, but he could not fault her if Jinn was her Master. The bond between Master and Padawan was always deep.

However, all those thoughts were snuffed out when he saw her rise and lean over and give the sleeping man a kiss on the cheek. And when she exited the room, he followed her into the galley and watched her as she sat down next to Obi-Wan and picked up a fruit.

"Is Jinn your Master?" asked Qui-Gon.

The blue-eyed beauty looked up and answered, "No."

Qui-Gon could sense her hesitation and decided to press on. He did not want there to be any secrets. He's mission was important and he had no time for nonsense. "Are you two an item? Are you two against the Code?"

"What!" shouted Kiya. "Me and Jinn! That's the most grossest thing I ever heard!"

"But, I saw you acting very affectionate towards him. More so than any Padawan should be towards a Master."

Kiya frowned. "Jinn is not my Master. Jinn is my brother. Why wouldn't I be affectionate to my own family?"

Obi-Wan was confused. "You're brother? Is that why you were looking at me that way? Because we look identical? I wasn't aware that siblings were ever taught together at the Temple."

Kiya said, "Yes, well we don't come from the same Order you're from."

"Oh, and which Order is that?" asked Qui-Gon.

Kiya defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and said, "If you don't mind. I'd rather wait until Jinn awakens before I say anymore. But, until then I will do all I can to be helpful."

In reply, Obi-Wan scuffed and said, "I hardly think so, you're not being very cooperative. How do we know we what you say is the truth?"

The blue-eyed beauty gave Obi-Wan a glare and said, "I give you my word. For my pledge is my bond. For a warrior without a word can have no bonds."

Obi-Wan frowned and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means…" said Jinn as he stumbled into the galley, "That she gives you her promise."

"Jinn!" shouted Kiya. The young woman then rushed towards her brother and eased him down into a chair. The young Master then rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave Obi-Wan a curious stare. What the hell was his father doing here? And where was here? And it couldn't possibly be Father because there was no way in the seven rings of hell would he ever shave his beard without whining and sport a Padawan braid.

"This can't be right."

And on Obi-Wan's end it was even stranger. This 'Jinn' person looked too much like him. They had the same face, height, frame and hair color. The only difference he could see was that this man had unusual golden eyes. They looked like amber or honey and Obi-Wan had never seen anything like it. They looked alien.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. How are you feeling?"

Politely, Jinn nodded and said, "I'm much better, thank you. And I am Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon then came around and sat down too. He gave the young Master a critical look and folded his arms into his sleeves. "And I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Tell me, Master Jinn. What are you doing on Tatooine?"

Jinn narrowed his eyes and turned to Kiya. "We're on Tatooine? Really? We're that far away?" He saw his sister nod in confirmation and he returned his look to Qui-Gon. "We did not realize where we were. We were transported here by a new technology. We were brought here from another dimension. It is imperative that we somehow return to our rightful time and place."

"Another dimension? How can you be sure?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Because I know of this time and of this place. You can be assured that I know it is not my own."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I cannot help you now, Master Jinn. I am on a mission. You will have to wait until it is completed and we return to Coruscant. In the mean time, we need to go to Mos Eisley and pick up a new hyper-drive. Why don't the Padawans stay behind while Jinn and I go into town. It will be your mission Obi-Wan to guard the Queen."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon asked, "Jinn, are you ready?"

The young Master nodded. "As you wish, Master." Yet, as Jinn spoke Qui-Gon couldn't help thinking how much his Padawan and this man were the same. The tone of voice, the mannerisms, it was all too similar.

-0-0-0-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Another Time

**Chapter 2**

"Force! It's so hot. And there's sand everywhere. I feel like I'm baking in my own skin," complained Jinn.

Qui-Gon smiled and said, "Try not to think about it, Padawan."

Jinn narrowed his eyes and replied, "I'm not your Padawan. I'm already a Knight."

"Oh, forgive me, Master Jinn. It's just you and Obi-Wan are so alike."

Padme then spoke and said, "Yes, why is it that you and Obi-Wan are so similar? Does it have something do you with you being from another dimension?"

The two Jedi stopped and looked at the handmaiden. She shrugged and said, "I was curious. I overheard your conversation."

And with that answer, Jinn unexpectedly laughed. "Oh, stars! You are almost as bad as Kiya. My little peanut couldn't keep away even if her life depended on it."

Annoyed, Padme huffed and said, "You still didn't answer the question. Is he your doppelganger or something? And what is your last name? I noticed you and Kiya didn't say."

The young Master looked a bit unnerved and rubbed his chin. He gave both Padme and Qui-Gon a long look before answering. "Oh, well I thought it would be very obvious. Though, I can see now there is no point in denying my heritage. My full name is Jinn Kenobi and my sister is Lady Kiya Kenobi. Our father is your Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was named after his former Master."

Qui-Gon was stunned. His Padawan—the young man who was like his own son had children? Children that were Jedi? How was this even possible? Since Obi-Wan's early teens, he had never showed any sign of going against the Code. Qui-Gon in his heart knew that Obi-Wan was destined to be a great Jedi.

"No! There must be some kind of mistake. Obi-Wan cannot be your father."

Jinn sighed. "I can assure you, Master I am Obi-Wan's son. The only difference is that this is another dimension. My existence may or may not happen. But, frankly I don't want to advertise this bit of information, so please keep it to yourselves. I don't wish to burden my alternate Father with feelings of doubt. Obi-Wan should not be made to question his convictions due to my existence. So, for now on please address me and my sister as Blackswan."

Padme asked, "Why Blackswan?"

Jinn said, "Because Blackswan is my mother's maiden name. So, if it comes up, called me Lord Blackswan if you must."

"You're a lord?" asked Padme surprised.

Jinn smiled and said, "Oh, yes indeed, Milady, but I suppose it doesn't hold a candle to being a queen."

Inwardly, Qui-Gon thought about Jinn's words. The young Master was really quite intelligent and thoughtful. He had not even thought about the impact this information would have on Obi-Wan, but he understood that his Padawan would be thrown into self-doubt if he knew. It was obvious that Jinn, like his father, was a good man.

-0-0-0-

Back on the ship, Obi-Wan heard the sound of a lightsaber humming and entered the storage area and saw Kiya had removed her outer robe and was training by herself. She was wearing her white battle-suit and a blue sash with a belt. He saw that she was well toned and graceful. Her movements were like a dance. Every pose and swing was fluid and serene. He had never seen training like this before in his life.

Then, unexpectedly she drew a metal sword from her belt and deactivated the lightsaber and continued to block and parry her invisible foe. Obi-Wan also never seen a training weapon like this before either.

"That is quite impressive, Miss Kiya."

"Oh!" started the young woman. "Don't sneak up on me. I lost my rhythm."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "You seem to be doing fine. But, who taught you that? Is that something your Master taught you?"

Kiya return her blade to her belt and sat down on the floor in a meditative position. "No. It is something I learned from my moth—my other Master. I have many teachers."

"Well, that's very fortunate of you then. Do all Padawans from your dimension have several teachers?"

"Yes, they have special teachers for special subjects and then you are assigned a Master if they show promise."

Obi-Wan was confused. "It sounds very similar to my Order, but aren't you assigned a Master? Why do you still have several?"

"I'm unique. I have other family members who are Jedi. They train me sometimes as well."

"That is very fortunate of you, Miss Kiya."

The blue-eyed beauty then smiled and said, "Actually it's Lady Kiya, not 'Miss' Kiya, but you don't have to be so formal. Call me Kiya. Obi-Wan, why don't you come and sit next to me? I'm going to mediate. I'll teach you a new mediation technique."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Oh, no that's all right, Mis—I mean, Kiya. I don't think I need new lessons in mediation."

The young woman then huffed and placed her hands on her hips were she sat and said, "Don't be so disagreeable, Obi-Wan. It's not like its going to hurt. I'll even sing."

"Sing?"

Kiya giggled and replied, "Yes, sing. Oh, you remind me too much of Jinn."

In response, the Padawan sighed and sat down. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. Everything depending on Master Qui-Gon returning with the new hyper-drive parts. He was just killing time, so reluctantly Obi-Wan participated. He was maneuvered by Kiya to sit directly in front of her with his legs folded underneath. And she moved closer to him and took hold of each of his hands. She had such lovely hands. They were rough warrior hands. The hands of a trained Jedi, but somehow she was still so soft and elegant. They seemed so small compared to his own.

"Close your eyes, Obi-Wan."

He did what he was told and took in a deep calming breath. He had mediated often with Master Qui-Gon, but it had been a long time since anyone ever held his hands while he focused. It made him feel like a boy, but then unexpectedly he heard Kiya begin in to hum. And suddenly he began to follow the melody in his mind. It was such a tranquil song—rhythmic and haunting, but then softly she began to sing. Her voice was sweet and strong and gradually, Obi-Wan felt himself begin to drift away. He became overwhelmed by an intense wave of bliss. Calmness, peace and love had abruptly engulfed him whole. He was consumed by a serenity that had no end.

If love had a pure form or feeling, Obi-Wan was certain that this was its essence. This was its most concentrated form. He felt he could die a happy man in this feeling. There was such belonging in this aura that he felt he could weep. Then, like a dream the spell was over and he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Kiya's smiling face.

"What do you think?"

Force! Obi-Wan didn't even know where to being. What kind of question was that? "That was—that was probably one of the most unique experiences of my life. I've never felt mediation like that before. I never thought there could be so much feeling—so much tranquility. And the Force! God, it was like the Force swallowed me whole. Like it was a beast that had consumed me. And that song, that song was the world."

"We are a part of the world, Obi-Wan. The whole universe is teeming with energy and life. When you listen and channel your connection to the Force you can feel and hear the energy all around you. For energy is never destroyed, it is merely transformed."

"I never knew the Force felt so peaceful."

Kiya laughed and shook her head. "No silly, that wasn't the Force. That was me."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I thought—"

"That it was Force that was so lovely? No. It was my channel of the Force that made it tranquil. The Force doesn't have a feeling, Obi-Wan. It simple is. It is us who give it positive and negative qualities. It's because we can either choose to be good or evil. My channel was good because I felt good being with you. You presence reminds me of my brother. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like I belong. Didn't you feel those things?"

"Yes, I did, but how can you feel so strongly, Kiya?"

The girl then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I just do."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in Mos Eisley Qui-Gon, Padme, Jarjar Binks, R2D2 and Jinn were looking for a hyper-drive part in Watto's junk stop. Qui-Gon looked over the sign in front of the store and said to Padme, "This looks promising."

The brown-eyed handmaiden simply gave the Jedi Master a nod and followed him inside. And when they entered they saw a young boy cleaning a beat up droid.

"Hi! Are you looking for parts?"

"Yes, my I speak with the owner?"

"Yeah, just hang on a second." The young boy then ran towards the back speaking an alien language till a blue-bug liking alien flew inside.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Qui-Gon then stepped forwards and motioned for R2D2 to show Watto the Naboo ship hyper-drive part. The two then began to speak about the needed part, but personally Jinn couldn't careless. It was all very boring and he was feeling very useless.

"What a slow little place this Mos Eisley is," he said out loud.

"You're awfully grumpy, Jinn," said Padme. "I think this place is fascinating. There are so many different beings and so many interesting sights to see."

Jinn rubbed his scruffy chin and said, "I suppose it's all wonderfully new to you Milady, but I am well traveled. Give me the city life and a bottle of Java juice anytime and I am content."

Padme laughed and replied, "I guess you think I'm sheltered?"

Jinn smiled. "No. I never said that. Sometimes what makes us happiest is closer to home than we think. And you shouldn't doubt yourself, Milady. It never does any good worrying about what other people think."

Then, suddenly the shop boy jumped down and scolded Jarjar from touching a droid, but he caught sight of Padme and introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Anakin. Are you an angel?"

Padme blushed and said, "What?"

"You know an angel. I heard space pirates talk about all the time. They said they're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, so are you?"

The handmaiden smiled and replied, "No, I'm not an angel. My name is Padme. It's very nice to meet you Anakin."

Jinn then extended his hand to the boy to shake his hand and said, "It's a please you make your acquaintance, Anakin. I am Jinn." Anakin seemed surprised at the up front way Jinn was speaking to him, but he liked it. It made him feel recognized and he shook the older man's hand.

Jinn smiled at Anakin's spirit and added, "You seem like a bright young man. You certainly know your droids."

Brightly, Anakin beamed and replied, "You bet, Mr. Jinn! I'm the best. I can fix almost anything."

Jinn laughed and said, "That I am certain. I have a very good feeling about you, Anakin. And I'm a man who always goes by his guts."

Suddenly, Qui-Wan, R2D2 and Watto returned from the back and Jinn saw the two were arguing about the price. It turned out they had a finical problem. No Core credits and no Jedi mind-tricks. Well, that was troublesome and a complete waste of time. And though empty handed the group exited the shop and stepped out into the streets.

Qui-Gon then flipped open his communicator and asked Obi-Wan if they had anything of value on board the ship in which to trade, but Obi-Wan said there wasn't anything worth what they needed.

"Damn," cursed the Jedi Master. "We will have to wait and see what the Force provides." Qui-Gon then turned to Jinn and said, "Jinn, you wouldn't happen to have anything of value on you, would you?"

The young Master shook his head. "No, I just have some Core credits too and my swords. Plus, I'm a shameless user of Jedi mind-tricks and persuasion. Though, if it were up to me, I'd just strongly asked that little blue-bug for the parts and be done with it."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow and was taken by surprise. This wasn't the sort of thing he'd expect Obi-Wan to say. Jinn seemed all together too comfortable about using violence to get his way. He didn't think at all like a typical Jedi Master.

"Jinn, we are Jedi. We are keepers of the peace, not thugs who strong-arm others into submission. We don't just take what we want from others."

The young Master just sighed and said, "As you wish, Master Qui-Gon. But, you are very idealistic. I would never let principle rule over practicality."

At that, Qui-Gon was deeply annoyed. This young man was too aggressive. Qui-Gon would never lower himself just to make a means to an end. Jedi were above such petty things. There would be another way. He had faith in the Force.

Suddenly things got worse, Jarjar got tangled up in a street fight and Anakin had to save him and then there was an approaching sandstorm. What more could happen? However, luckily Anakin offered them shelter at his home and the group made their way into the slave quarters.

-0-0-0-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Another Time

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Shimi's house**

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" said Anakin. "That's a Jedi's weapon."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

Anakin frowned. "No. A Jedi can't die."

Sadly, Qui-Gon answered, "I wish that were true."

Jinn then groaned and said, "Force! This conversation is terribly depressing. There is no need to be so mysterious."

Anakin then turned to Jinn. "Are you a Jedi too, Jinn? I had a dream I was a Jedi and that I returned home and freed all the slaves."

The young Master smiled. "Yes, Anakin. I am a Jedi, but I am also a warrior too so that makes me a bit different. And as for dreams, that's a good one."

Anakin narrowed his brow. "What does being a warrior make you different? I thought Jedi were warriors?"

"Yes, do tell, Master Jinn," said Padme. "What makes you better than the Jedi?"

"Milady, I didn't say being a warrior made me better than a Jedi. Being a Jedi and a warrior is simply who I am, but it isn't what I am. I am a man with a heart first and foremost above all things. I am capable of being hard or soft just as the world is to me. I never swore to make myself a servant of the Light. And I never made it my mission to fight in serenity. No, I am a servant of my fellow man and I fight with all my fire. To do any less would be meaningless."

Qui-Gon frowned. "That is not the Jedi way. The Jedi are not meaningless. It has guarded the Republic for a thousand years."

Jinn replied, "Oh, please. I don't just serve things because they are old. I serve because I believe in what I do just like everybody else. I'm not a drone. I don't simply take orders. I must understand and have faith in what I am doing. And if the boy has a dream let him dream. Children should be allowed to have dreams. It is our responsibility as adults to guard and protect all young beings."

The young Master then rose from the kitchen table. He gave Shimi a bow. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Miss Skywalker, but I will excuse myself if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes," she replied.

Once, Jinn left the room Anakin gave his new friends a worried look. He turned to Qui-Gon and said, "I know a way for you to raise the money. You could enter the pod-race and win the money on a bet."

"Ani! No!" cried Shimi.

Qui-Gon said, "We don't have a pod-racer."

"Yeah, you do. I built one from spare parts from Watto's shop. You could say it was your speeder and I could run the race for you."

Shimi was horrified. "No, Ani! Those races are dangerous. It kills me every time Watto makes you enter."

"Oh, mom I so love it."

Qui-Gon then shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. There has to be another way."

Anakin then turned to his mother. "Mom, you said that the trouble in this world was that people never help each other. I can help. I know I can."

Reluctantly, Shimi relented. "All right. I'm afraid Ani is right. There is no other way."

-0-0-0-

**Later that evening**

"You reckless dog of a demon! How could you agree to such a thing?" yelled Jinn.

Qui-Gon pulled the young Master's hands off his robes and said, "It is the well of the Force, Jinn. The boy is special. He is no ordinary boy. The Force is strong within him. His midichlorians was well above normal. He maybe the Chosen One."

Jinn subconsciously gripped and released his metal sword at his side and shook his head. "No. I cannot in good conscious agree to this. You are seeing more than what is truly there. And I do not understand you. How can you disagree with violence, but agree to condemn all our fates in the hands of a child? You are trading blood on your own hands with that of an innocent."

The young Master then turned to storm away when suddenly he heard Padme call to him. "Wait! Jinn, please we don't have any other choice. I wish things could be different. I hate this too."

Jinn then paused and sighed as he gazed up into the night sky. He turned slowly around and stared at Padme with shining crimson-eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I must do more than just wish, Milady. I see that Anakin maybe taken advantage of and I can't live with myself if I just watched idly by and allowed it to happen."

The young Master then turned to face the desert again and began to walk away into the night.

The brown-eyed beauty then called, "Wait! Jinn! Where are you going?"

She then heard his reply shouted back at her in the darkness. "To be extremely uncivilized, Milady!"

-0-0-0-

At the races Master Qui-Gon, Padme, Shimi, Jarjar and R2D2 stood waiting at the stadium lift for the races to begin. Meanwhile, Anakin was fully geared up to enter the races. The crowds roared and the speeders hummed with energy. It was a grand event. However, the only person not in sight was Jinn. The young Master hadn't returned the night before and no one had any idea where he went.

"Where is Jinn?" asked Qui-Gon.

Padme replied, "I don't know. He said he had to do something to help Anakin. I don't know what he had planned, just that he was going to be _extremely uncivilized_."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. "That sounds very much like what Obi-Wan would say."

The handmaiden frowned and said, "Yes, but just when I thought Jinn was being a stuck up snob it turned out the man has more heart than I ever could imagine. He cares more about Anakin then we do. I know that the Queen would never approve."

"What the Queen does not know will not hurt her, Milady."

-0-0-0-

Though, as the race was underway an unknown racer was speeding down the track. He was supposed to be a last minute replacement for an entry and he was wearing a large helmet and mask. His face was completely covered, but unknown to all it was Master Jinn Kenobi. For late that night he had sneaked into one of the competitor's camps and used a Jedi mind-trick to gain him entry into the race. It turned out not all beings were immune like Watto to a Force-suggestion. And now, armed with a speeder of his own, the young warrior torn up the desert dunes and proceeded to eliminate every competitor on the field except for Anakin's. For it was Jinn's mission to make sure that the boy won no matter what.

Padme saw the mystery speeder take out and protect Anakin's pod with a fury and a growing suspicion ran across her mind. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled at Qui-Gon's sleeve.

"Master Qui-Gon, you don't think that's Jinn down there helping Anakin?"

The Jedi Master turned to look at the view screen of the race and then smiled proudly. "Yes, I believe you're right, Miss Padme. That young man has more gall than I gave him credit for."

-0-0-0-

At the end of the race, Anakin had won first place and Jinn had lagged in far second. The crowd had cheered at the unexpected victory and roared with Anakin's praises, but the young boy wanted nothing more than to see the stranger who was helping during the race. He saw the lone man jump out of the driver's seat. He was dressed in a body suit and was wearing a helmet covered in dirt and grim. He saw that the stranger didn't even look back, but was slowly walking away from the noise and celebration.

Anakin narrowed his eyes against the suns and tried to see who it was. He wrestled to get down off his friend's shoulders and scrabbled to meet the man before he was gone. However, before he could reach him he heard his mother call to him and she quickly gathered him up into her arms.

"Oh, Ani! I'm so proud of you! You won!"

"Mom! That man?"

Shimi then turned her head to see where Ani was looking and saw that the stranger was already gone. Shimi affectionately smoothed her son's head and kissed his cheeks and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Ani. But whoever he was he obviously cared about you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Shimi's house**

When the group returned Anakin was ecstatic and presented his mother with all the money he earned from his winnings. "Look, mom! Look at all the money we've got!"

"Oh my, it's a fortune!" she laughed.

"Yes, and I was able to gain Anakin's freedom," said Qui-Gon.

The young boy was shocked. "You mean it! You mean I'm free? Wow-ee! I can't believe it. Me and Mom are free!"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No, Anakin. I was only able to bargain your freedom, not your mothers."

Suddenly, Anakin looked lost. "But, what's going to happen to her if I leave. I can't go without her."

Shimi felt her heartbreaking and hugged her son tightly in her arms. "Oh, Ani. I want you to go. This is everything I could ever dream for you. Finally a chance to be free. To do anything you ever wanted."

"But, I can't leave you, Mom."

"It'll be all right, love."

However, Padme could not bare too see Ani and his mother this way and she made her way out the back and into the hot desert sands. And out in the waste she saw Jinn rubbing the last tracing of dirt and racing grease off his hands with a rag. She heard him cluck his tongue in his mouth and mumble under his breath.

"Oh, blast! Why won't this confounded dirt rub off already?"

Padme couldn't help, but smile and she quickly snatched the cloth from his hand and re-dampen it in a bowl of water and proceeded to help wash way the grim. "That was a very brave thing you did today, Master Jinn."

Jinn gave the brown-eyed beauty a blank stare and said, "I have no idea of what you are talking about."

Padme narrowed her eyes and gave the young Master a playful swat. "Don't give me that, you big softy. My gods! How can you be so courageous yet so infuriating?"

Jinn laughed and said, "It's a gift."

The handmaiden shook her head in disbelief. "Who taught you to be so kind, Master Jinn?"

Jinn smiled charmingly and answered, "The same as everyone else, my parents taught me."

"What? Not your Master?"

"Oh, well I'm special. I am a Jedi without a Master. I was never a true apprentice. My mother and father were my teachers. In fact, my mother promised to teach me all the ways of the warrior. She said Kiya and I were her treasures. She said she wanted me to be strong so that one day I would find my heart like she did in my father. She said love was a miracle that made it her feel truly alive."

The young Master then gazed into Padme's eyes with his eerie amber orbs and said, "My mother and father have never been far from each other since. She would give him anything and to no other. For he is her happiness."

Padme broke his gaze and blushed. "I've never heard of anyone, let alone a Jedi talk about love like you do, Jinn. I wish I had someone like that in my life. Do you have someone special in your life?"

The warrior smiled at the handmaiden's shyness and replied, "No, Milady. I must admit that I have been smitten before but I have never been in love. Though, I'm not worried, my life is quite interesting enough."

"But how do you know when you are in love, Jinn? How do you know it's not just some silly crush?"

Jinn sighed and rose from his seat. "I don't have the answers to everything, Miss Padme. All I know is what my mother told me. She said when she was in love it did not matter to her if her love was returned. All that mattered was that at last someone dear to her dwelled within her heart. That he saw in her qualities that made her shine."

Yet, as Padme thought about this strange Jedi's words she couldn't help yearning for the kind of love he spoke about. It sounded so wonderful to feel that kind of love. It was so giving—so chaste. And Padme couldn't prevent herself from caring about this man. He was such a noble knight. He was so mature, yet so reckless. And even though he said he didn't follow the Code she somehow couldn't image a more dedicated soul.

"What's happening inside, Milady? It's all gone quiet."

Padme sadly looked down and said, "Qui-Gon managed to gain Ani's freedom, but not his mother. He's going to take the boy away and make him a Jedi."

"What! Oh, that long haired giant! When I get my hands on him I'll—"

Padme then rushed to Jinn's side and grabbed his arm. "Jinn, no! Please, don't you see that Ani can finally leave this place? He can finally do the things he always dreamed of. It's what his mother wants for him."

The warrior then turned to look at Padme and she gasped as she saw his honey eyes suddenly turn a stormy red. "I must say my piece, Miss Padme."

The young Master then strode into the little house and marched up to Qui-Gon. He then turned him around by the shoulder and placed his hands on either side of his own hips and narrowed his brow. "I understand that you are taking this boy away from his mother. Is that correct?"

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. "Yes, the boy will become a Jedi. It is the will of the Force."

"And are you going to look after him through thick and thin?"

"The boy has a promising future, Jinn. There is no need for concern."

Jinn then tilted his head to one side in thought and said, "You plan on training him yourself?"

Qui-Gon sighed and said, "If I must."

The warrior could not believe his own ears. This was even more terrible than he thought. With a roar he shouted, "A hex upon you, Qui-Gon! What of Obi-Wan? Do you plan on toss away your own Padawan for this child instead?"

The tall Master then turned away and said, "You don't understand. He is the Chosen One. I know it. And Obi-Wan is nearly finished with his training. He will become a Jedi Knight." Then after a pause, Qui-Gon added, "Obi-Wan will understand."

"You selfish bastard!" cried the warrior. "Don't you care at all the feelings you are trampling on in your ridiculous quest?"

Qui-Gon then slowly approached Jinn and glared. "This is my mission. This is my decision. And I believe it to be the right course. I don't need you opinion, Master Jinn."

And in reply, Jinn looked away in frustration. "As you wish, Master."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews **Bekah, Jedi Angel001 **and **T**. They are music to my ears! I seem to have a really big writer's bug for this thing. I never expected it to grow into a 3 part thrilogy. And yes, I will go kind of crazy with this plot. And rest assured **T,** I am trying to give everyone a happy ending, even poor Anakin. Plus, it is true that Jinn is annoying the heck out of Qui-Gon. It's kind of a love/hate relationship.

Thank you again for your comments. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Time

**Chapter 4**

The next day the group set out to return to the ship for the last time. Earlier they had delivered the hyper-drive part and they were now going to leave for Coruscant. Anakin lagged behind to say goodbye to his mother. The young boy looked back at his mother and ran to her and said, "I can't do it, Mom. What if I never see you again?"

"Oh, Ani. What does your heart tell you?"

Anakin narrowed his brow. "I want to see you again, so I guess I will."

Shimi then gathered her son into her arms and said, "So, you will."

Then, hesitantly the boy pulled away from his mother embrace and turned to see Master Qui-Gon and Jinn with their long brown robes bellowing in the wind. Qui-Gon stepped forwards and said, "I promise to look after the boy, Mrs. Skywalker."

The sad woman slowly stood up and nodded her head. "I know."

Though, suddenly Jinn can up to her and took one of her hands in his own and bowed his head. "I swear Miss Shimi. I swear on my pledge as a warrior that I will make sure that your son will have my protection. If he be a Jedi or not, he will have a place by my side."

Anakin was shocked. "You really mean it, Master Jinn?"

The warrior then turned to the boy and kneeled down to gaze at him with his amber eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You'll probably be a handful, but yes I meant what I said."

Anakin smiled and abruptly gave the warrior a hug. "Thank you, Master Jinn!"

Jinn laughed and pulled him away. "Yes, well you're still Qui-Gon's responsibility. I'm just the second runner up."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back at the ship Kiya was frustrated and bored. "Obi-Wan, I'm so bored! Where in the world is Jinn?"

In response, Obi-Wan smiled and said, "It surprises me, Kiya that you can be so agitated when you are capable of such inner harmony."

Kiya just scoffed and said, "I might be a Jedi Obi-Wan, but I'm not a rock."

The female Padawan then fished around in her robes till she found her communicator and flipped it open. She patched in Jinn's signal and gave him a call.

"Jinn, here."

"Jinn, you lousy fiend! Where have you been?"

In reply, Kiya heard her brother laugh. "Growing restless, peanut? Well don't worry Obi-wan should have secured that new hyper-drive we sent to you by now. We just had to go back to pick up a new crewmember. A boy, his name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."

Kiya suddenly gasped, "Force and Phoenix fire! Are you for real?"

"Yes, my dear. Now, compose yourself."

"When will you arrive!"

"Later today I think. We're nearly there."

"Oh, I can't wait! I was nearly dying of boredom. You must tell me everything, Jinn."

"Yes, I promise, Kiya. Jinn, over and out."

Kiya leaped through the air and closed her communicator with a snap and turned to face the other Padawan. She gave Obi-Wan a dazzling smile and said, "They're almost here!"

"Yes, so I've heard. I told you that Qui-Gon reported the same thing."

"I know, but I miss Jinn. He's always been my hero. We are more than 10 years apart so he as always been so much older and wiser than I am. I've always wanted to do the things he can do and he as always tried to teach me. I admire him."

Obi-Wan smiled at Kiya's sincerity. She was such a caring person that he couldn't image anyone breaking her trust. "You're brother is a lucky man to have such a sister."

Kiya giggled and said, "Yes, well don't tell him I said that or it'll just go straight to his head. He doesn't need me to sing his prai—by the stars! Oh, no!"

"Milady? What is it?"

Suddenly, Kiya ran through the ship and ran out the door. Obi-Wan called after her, but he saw her pull her lightsaber from her belt and started charging through the sands. He then heard her shouted, "Obi-Wan! Start the ship! We must leave!"

All the while, in the distance Qui-Gon and Jinn suddenly paused. There was a great disturbance in the Force. There was a great evil close by and then abruptly a dark figure approached them on a hover-bike and leaped off and activated a red lightsaber. In an instant both Masters drew their blades and began to fight the Sith. Qui-Gon order Padme, Anakin and R2D2 to the ship. He told them to get ready to leave. The three then began to race towards the ship.

Meanwhile, the black and red faced Sith eyed both Qui-Gon and Jinn like a predator. He did not expect there to be two opponents, but he did not care. He would simply kill them both. Jinn began to assess his foe. He looked like some overly tattooed thug and he appeared to be wielding a lightsaber for a non-Jedi. There was too much hatred in this man to be a Jedi. Yet, as the three fought, Jinn discovered that the Sith was very skilled. He could not find an opening. Then, without warning Kiya came out of nowhere and sliced a burning gash across the Sith's back and had him roaring in agony. He turned spinning around to swing at her head, but she blocked it with her blade. She then raised up her foot and kicked him squarely in the chest and had him falling down a steep dune.

With a cry she shouted, "Die you ugly dog!"

Though, before the lady-Padawan could do anymore Jinn took hold of her arm and together they hurried back to the ship with Master Qui-Gon. The ship's hatch closed tightly and soon they found themselves traveling swiftly into space and headed towards Coruscant.

-0-0-0-

"You reckless girl! What do you think you were doing?" shouted Jinn.

"I was just saving your skin. So, stop yelling at me! You big dummy!" Kiya then ran up to her brother and pulled him down into a hug. In a shaky voice she said, "I felt that demon coming towards you. I just couldn't possible let you face that alone."

Jinn then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his little sister and sighed. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and patted her head. "Well, you did good, Kiya. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Anakin walked up to the pair and pulled at Jinn's robe. "Who's she, Master Jinn?"

"This is my sister, Lady Kiya."

"Is she a Jedi too?"

Kiya and Jinn both laughed and the warrior replied, "No, not yet. Kiya is a Padawan. She is training to be a Jedi Knight."

Anakin gave the young woman a smile and extended his hand. "My name is Anakin."

Kiya took his hand and bowed her head. "And I am Kiya." She then pointed to Obi-Wan and said, "And this is Master Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Anakin," replied the young Jedi. Obi-Wan then addressed his Master and said, "Master, what was that creature?"

Qui-Gon said, "I don't know, Obi-Wan but I think it was after the Queen."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, The Jedi Temple**

Within the Jedi Temple, Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Jinn and Kiya came to speak before the Council. Qui-Gon made a full report on the incident with the Trade Federation and the invasion of Naboo. He then told them of their mishaps with the hyper-drive and their encounter with Jinn and Kiya, Anakin and the Sith.

In response, Mace Windu raised an eyebrow and said, "You seem to have gone through quite an adventure. But, since our main priority is the Trade Federation we cannot give Master Jinn and Lady Kiya any assistance at this time. We can offer you a place here at the Temple till you can find your way home, but I would like you both to assist Master Qui-Gon on his mission."

Jinn gave his sister a glance and saw her nod her head in agreement. The warrior then stepped forward and bowed his head. "I will do as you ask."

"Good," said Windu. "So, it's settled than Master Qui-Gon and Master Jinn with continue to guard Queen Amidala and assist her through this ordeal."

"Wait just a moment, Masters. I have felt a divergence in the Force."

Yoda hummed and said, "A divergence, you say?"

"Yes, I felt it in this boy." Qui-Gon then placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I wish to have him tested."

"Tested to be a Jedi?" said Mace. "He is too old."

"I think he maybe the Chosen One. The one prophesied to bring balance back to the Force."

Yoda scuffed and said, "Not think you do, you are certain you feel. However, tested the boy shall be."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you, Masters."

-0-0-0-

After the meeting with the Council, the group had to wait for Anakin's test and the young boy wanted to take the time to visit Padme. He wanted to thank her for her kindness since he didn't know when he'd see her again. Qui-Gon decided to stay behind while Obi-Wan, Jinn and Kiya agreed to go with Anakin.

Obi-Wan told the Queen's servant that the boy wanted to speak with Padme and he was admitted, but he and the siblings stayed in the hall and waited. And while in the hall, the young Jedi looked at his otherworldly doppelganger with wonder. How can this future person come to resemble him so? He looked a bit older than himself. He looked more seasoned and more assured. There was a confidence about him that Obi-Wan really liked. And his sister, Lady Kiya was both gentle and strong. He saw them both playfully tease each other with such ease that it was obvious to anyone that they were close. Obi-Wan could understand how someone like Kiya could admire Jinn.

Kiya then turned to him. "Obi-Wan? Do you want to go get some Java juice after this is over? Then we could go sparing. I bet I can beat you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're on, Kiya."

The girl warrior jumped up and clapped her hands. "Hooray! I knew you'd say yes, Obi-Wan. We Padawans have to stick together."

In response, Jinn groaned and said, "Please don't corrupt him, Kiya."

"Oh, don't be so serious, Jinn. Oh, look here comes Anakin." Kiya than rushed over to the boy and gave him a hug. "So, my little desert warrior, did you get to say hello to Miss Padme?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Miss Kiya. She wasn't there, but I got to talk to the Queen. She seemed really nice. She said she'd tell Padme I came by."

Kiya sensed that Anakin seemed down. She took hold of his hands and gave him a little shake. "Cheer up, Anakin. I'm sure the Queen will tell Padme. And who knows, you might see your friend sooner than you think."

Anakin gave the girl a half smile. "Thanks, Miss Kiya. You're really nice. But, what if the Council doesn't want me? What if I fail their test? What's going to happen to me than?"

Jinn then stepped forward and said, "I told you Anakin. I won't leave you whether you become a Jedi or not."

At this news, both Obi-Wan and Kiya were surprised. The lady warrior rose to her feet and turned to her brother. "Are you certain, Jinn? It is a great responsibility."

The warrior nodded his head. "Yes, Kiya. I am sure. I want the boy to have more options than the ones he has been give. It isn't a hard choice to make when it comes to being a slave or a Jedi, but it gives Anakin very little freedom. I think Qui-Gon has more interest in prophecy than in benevolence."

Obi-Wan did not like Jinn saying such things about his Master, but he could not bring himself to speak up. He also felt that his Master had gone too far. He even tried to warn him that the Council would refuse Anakin because of his age. He sensed great danger in training the boy and in some ways Obi-Wan was relieved that Jinn had offered to care for the boy. And though he didn't really know the young Master he could tell that he was a good man.

Finally, Kiya spoke and said, "I trust your judgement, Jinn. And if you wish to care for Anakin than I will help you in anyway that I can."

Obi-Wan was double shocked. She would be willing to support her brother's burden? Kiya was no more a child herself. What was wrong with these two siblings?

"You want to look out for me too?" asked Anakin.

The lady warrior nodded. "Of course. We will be kin, you and I. Brothers and sisters at arms."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. "Kin? Brothers and sisters? You talk as if you plan on adopting him."

Kiya then faced the Padawan and smiled. "Are you feeling left out? We could adopt you too, Obi-Wan."

"No! This is utterly ridiculous."

-0-0-0-

After Anakin's test, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the Kenobi siblings re-entered the Council room and faced the Masters. Anakin was very nervous and Kiya sensed his anxiety. The lady warrior than walked by his side and placed her hand on his shoulder and sent calming waves to him through the Force. However, they didn't have to wait long and Master Windu spoke first.

"He is too old."

Qui-Gon said, "He passed the test?"

"Yes, but he will not be trained."

"But, why not?"

Yoda then answered, "Clouded his future is. Great fear we sense in him."

"Then, I will train him myself!"

At those words, Obi-Wan was floored. His Master would forgo his training for the boy's? How could he do this?

Mace sighed and said, "You already have a Padawan, Master Jinn."

"Obi-Wan is ready to take the trails. He is a bit stubborn and headstrong, but he will make a fine Jedi Knight."

Then, Obi-Wan took a step forward and pleaded for his Master's sake. "I am ready for the trails, Masters."

Master Yoda laughed at the young Jedi's response. "Think you do, that you are ready? Tell us now, you know more than the Council?"

In response, Obi-Wan bowed his head in submission. Though, abruptly his Master spoke again. "I will train Anakin with or without the Council's permission." Obi-Wan then looked up and was utterly appalled. No, Qui-Gon could not be serious. He couldn't possibly mean to go against the Council.

Though, a moment later Jinn spoke. "I will take Anakin as my Padawan. I will take the responsibility."

Mace narrowed his eyes and said, "You? But, you aren't a member of our Order."

"Then, I will formally take him as my ward. I will be his guardian. Since you fine gentle are arguing the fate of a child, I feel it is my duty to be his advocate. Whether this young man becomes a Jedi or not I will make sure he is well cared for. And in this way, Master Qui-Gon can complete Obi-Wan training and Anakin can have some security about his fate."

"Agreed," said Yoda. "Discuss this again we will when Obi-Wan is knighted. Until then, go you will to the Queen."

-0-0-0-

Once outside the Council room, Qui-Gon exploded and grabbed Jinn by his robe. In a hard voice, he said, "What do you think you are doing? Anakin maybe the Chosen One, he cannot be trained by a rogue Jedi like you!"

Jinn then shoved Qui-Gon back and said, "As you once said, Master. I don't care about your opinions. It is now a matter for the Council."

In response, Qui-Gon fumed, though cautiously he asked, "Will you train him?"

The young Master then paused with a frown, but replied, "I will do what I must."

And in that split second, Qui-Gon saw his own Padawan in this otherworldly warrior. He saw his relatively introspective apprentice with refine skill and stubborn streak somehow mirrored as a mature man in his young Master. Somehow in every way Jinn was his father's son and yet there was a fire about him that he'd never seen. It was a fire that seemed to burn straight out from his jeweled amber eyes.

Qui-Gon then gave Jinn a curt nod and said, "As you wish, Master."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yeah, **Bekah **yes Qui-Gon and Jinn sure do have a special relationship. And I get that Qui-Gon's belief in prophecy is coming from a good place, but it is so annoying how he thinks he's so right all the time. In the movie, I always felt bad that Obi just got dumped on by Qui-Gon with Anakin. And I just think that since Jinn is in camp-Obi he'd be pissed off on his behalf. Though, I think Anakin is better off under Jinn's care. It makes chances of turning evil go down.

**Jedi Angel001** - I agree that Jinn is turning out to be a big softy. Yet, he is a man of action because he takes after his mama and doesn't listen to anyone or anybody. I kind of made Jinn a mystery to Ani to up his cool points, but I think I will reveal to Ani that Jinn helped him out in the future. Though, I'm really glad you guys like how things are going.

Please keep reading and review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Time

**Chapter 5**

Padme could not believe how slow the bureaucracy was on Coruscant. And even with Senator Palpatine's reassurances she could not let her people of Naboo suffer under the hands of the Trade Federation. She knew she had to go back. She had to do something. And though she only had four Jedi, a boy and a Gungan on her side she knew she could not afford to fail. Yet, while she was speaking with Master Qui-Gon about how he could not fight a war for her an idea struck her and she turned to Jarjar Binks. Perhaps the Gungan army could help them, though if they did not she had to give it a try. At the very least she had a plan.

However, since they hadn't yet made it to Naboo, Padme decided to dress back into her handmaiden disguise and talk with the Jedi. She wanted to know their true thoughts about her plan.

And when she entered the cargo area of the ship she saw Jinn and Kiya engaging in a mock duel with metal swords. The clashes and sparks off the traditional swords soared through the air with skill and grace like nothing she had ever seen. She noticed that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin were also watching the duel as well.

The brother and sister seemed to use their whole bodies in a fight with a combination of martial arts and swordsmanship that was as seamless as a dance. No movements were wasted and each attack was potentially lethal. In fact, Padme was sure that if this duel weren't a training exercise than she would have no doubt that someone could be either several injured or dead.

The handmaiden walked towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and sat down next to them to watch the demonstration. She saw the tall Master lean towards Obi-Wan and say, "Very impressive."

"I've seen nothing like it, Master."

However, just then Kiya lost her footing after being tripped by her brother and was flat on her back and she groaned in frustration. "No! I was so close."

Jinn laughed and helped her up. "Your head isn't in the game, peanut."

"Yes, I was! I wanted to beat you."

The warrior smiled charmingly and put his sword down and then picked up his lightsaber. "I think if I duel you with a lightsaber and you with the sword than you will be more serious. I know your Master isn't as proficient as I am in metal sword training."

Kiya beamed and said, "All right. I hardly ever train like this."

"Good."

Jinn then activated his blue lightsaber and aggressively swung it high and fast towards his sister. Then, to everyone's surprise the young woman's metal sword had blocked the lightsaber easily and she then moved in unexpectedly close and pulled on her brother's whiskers.

"Ouch! Kiya! I can't believe you just did that!"

Jinn then back away and rubbed his face. Padme and Obi-Wan both noted that Qui-Gon had unconsciously rubbed his own beard in sympathy. The tall Master caught himself and deliberately folded his hand back into his sleeve.

"You little monster! I'll get you for that."

In response, the lady warrior laughed and said, "Look who needs to focus more now."

"That was a dirty trick, Kiya."

The female Padawan just giggled and said, "There is no formality in war, brother dear. That's what the General said."

Jinn just smiled wickedly in return and replied, "I'll try and remember that, sister dear."

Then, the practice match continued and the two siblings battled each other with a fiery intensity that gave Padme a fright. She feared that somebody would get hurt, but every time it looked like disaster would strike it didn't. Though, to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan they each could not understand how Kiya's sword could withstand the blows from the lightsaber. It seemed physically impossible.

Yet, suddenly the answer came to Obi-Wan. "It's the stone at the base, Master. It's channeling the Force."

"Yes, Obi-Wan I believe you are right."

Though, after a few minutes the match was over and each sibling gave the other a bow. Then, Jinn gave his sister an affectionate pat on the head. "You've gotten much better, Kiya. You would be recognized as an elite by the clan."

The girl smiled cheerfully and said, "You really think so, Jinn?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

"That was amazing!" cried Anakin. "You have got to show me how to do that, Master Jinn."

Jinn then picked up a towel and gave it to his sister. "Perhaps some other time, Anakin. You must first learn the basics before you can do anything dangerous. And you must learn what you're getting yourself into. Fighting might look like fun and games, but it is dead serious. What we do can potentially kill, injure or maim. The life of a warrior is a lonely one and it may ask of you to take another's life."

Anakin frowned and said, "But why do you do it than Master Jinn?"

Jinn smiled and tenderly rubbed Anakin's head and face. "Because, it is the only life I know."

Anakin narrowed his brow. "But, isn't killing people wrong?"

Kiya then came over and said, "There are many wrong things in the world, Anakin. People fight all the time. It is a Jedi's duty to help those who are in need."

"You mean like a hero?"

Kiya giggled and said, "A hero is simply a person at the right time, at the right place, who is able to help their fellow being. And not every fight has to be a death match, Anakin. You must only kill if you have no other choice. And I mean—no other choice! Don't let some dog talk you into thinking that killing them is the only way. Evildoers always seem to think killing is the answer to everything."

-0-0-0-

In retrospective, Qui-Gon was very impressed. It seemed that the siblings were more skilled than he ever thought. And their strange fighting methods were incredible. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he'd be able to defeat Jinn in a fight or even his sister Kiya. The Force was very strong in them both. Additionally, he was also very pleased in their teaching skills. Jinn and Kiya had proven both to be excellent educators. In fact, Jinn was surprisingly affectionate. He was by far a more patient man. Perhaps he could train Anakin until Obi-Wan was ready for knighthood. Though, Qui-Gon was anxious about their growing bond. He only hoped that Jinn would remain the boy's guardian and not his Master. Qui-Gon firmly believed that only a true Master could train the Chosen One.

Yet, the tall Master's thoughts were suddenly broken by Kiya's lovely voice. With a smile she said, "Now to eat, shower and sleep and then off to war. Such is the life of a Padawan."

Kiya then unexpectedly approached Obi-Wan and gave his cheek a light kiss. "Good night, my brother." She then gave Padme and Qui-Gon a nod and bid them a good evening. And with that, the lady left the room and Anakin decided to go follow her.

Padme didn't know what to make of the siblings, but she felt confident that they would support her cause. They both seemed to have a strange combination of peace and war balanced inside them. It boggled her mind to think of Kiya being so full of life, yet so willing to wage war. It was an odd contradiction, but somehow this young woman was so confident—so self-assured. And their advice to Anakin—gods, they were both such wise Jedi. Padme could not even being to image on how to explain such concepts to a child.

"You're so good with children, Master Jinn."

The warrior blushed and said, "It was nothing, Milady."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Oh no, Miss Padme is right. Your mentoring skills and swordsmanship make you a great Jedi Master, Jinn. How is it that you don't have a Padawan of your own?"

The warrior sighed and said, "I once had a Padawan, but she died."

Padme gasped and placed her hand on Jinn's arm. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn."

"No, it's quite all right. Vera Veen passed away nearly two years ago. Though, she didn't die in a mission or anything like that. She contracted a virus while away studying and she neglected her health too long until it was too late. And I must admit I was very attached to her. I viewed her like I do everyone from the clan. I saw her as not just my apprentice, but my own kin. I came to care for her as a child of my heart."

Obi-Wan asked, "Do you regret that you were too attached? Sadness and anger can lead to the Dark Side."

In response, the warrior shook his head. "No, I'm not sorry I loved Vera. But, for a long time I doubted myself if I should ever take another Padawan. Yet, I know that if Vera were alive I know that she would want me to. Plus, there is no rule of attachments from where I'm from. I never felt guilty for caring about my Padawan. And I have no free of the Dark Side."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and said, "And why is that?"

Jinn gave the tall Master a sly grin. "Because I have felt the Dark Side many times. It and I are one, just as the Light and I are one. For there is no Darkness and there is no Light. There is only the Force and it is your narrow-minded dichotomy that will be your undoing."

Padme frowned and said, "But that doesn't make any sense. You aren't evil, Jinn. How can you even say that the Darkness and the Light are one?"

"It is because all beings have the potential for good or evil. No one is purely good or purely evil. It is a conscious decision set out and hurt other beings. And frankly, as a warrior I have done just that. I've consciously hunted bad men and slain them. And I have allowed my fury to consume me whole too. It is my passions that fuel my determination. I couldn't possibly live my life in indifference and serenity. I must feel the good with the bad in order to feel alive."

"Yes, but the temptation? How can you not fall?" questioned Obi-Wan.

Jinn pinned the young Jedi with his amber stare. "I am not that sort of man, Obi-Wan. I know what will bring me happiness and death and mayhem are not it."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo**

"All right, Jarjar take us to the Gungan city," commanded Qui-Gon. However, the aquatic being began to explain to the tall Jedi that the Gungan had gone into hiding and were no longer in the underwater city. They had gone to the land to a sacred place. And so the group marched through the woods and marshlands till they found them and they were presented to the Gungun leader. It was then revealed that Padme was actually the Queen of Naboo, but her pious plea for help inflated the fish-man's ego and he agreed to help them fight off the Trade Federation.

"Well," said Kiya "It was certainly fortunate that we were able to get the Gungan's on our side. They surely do have many weapons and soldiers."

"Indeed they do, my dear," answered Jinn.

"Oh! It's so exciting!"

"Now, now darling. Please, compose yourself."

Though even with her brother's warning, Kiya could not contain herself. She was more attuned to the energy of the Living Force than her brother and like her mother she had inherited the ability to naturally feel the flow of atomic energy. She could actually feel all the living things around her that it gave her a thrill. Passionately, she said, "Jinn! Do you think that ugly demon will come here?"

"You mean the Sith?"

"Yes, the man with the tattoos. I wish to slay him. His aura is nothing but blackness."

At her words, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were unnerved. They both shared a look and wondered how Jinn would respond. And shockingly, the young Master laughed. "This is a very decisive battle, Kiya. I am sure you will get your wish. Though, I am not certain he is yet recovered from the burn you gave him."

"Yes, I believe you are right, Jinn. But, I don't like how our options stand. We are still at a disadvantage and I fear that many of the Gungans will die in this attack. It is always better to cut off the head of the snake then to waste our time killing it's body."

"I am in agreement, my dear, but this is not our mission. We must obey Qui-Gon and the Queen's decision."

At the young Master's words, Obi-Wan frowned. "What in the Force are you two talking about?"

Kiya replied, "This feels staged, Obi-Wan. And this needless fighting is not necessary if we can capture their leader. I think Jinn and I should head to the Palace alone and subdue this problem swiftly. They will not be expecting us."

The Padawan shouted, "That's crazy! You can't just go waltzing into that place without being seen."

Jinn smiled and said, "Sometimes it is best to be underestimated."

Wide eyed, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "You mean to say you want to be seen?"

Kiya said, "Trojan horses always look like prizes. And besides we aren't needed here."

The warrior than turned to Obi-Wan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please, do me a favor and watch over Anakin till my return. I'm sure Qui-Gon would be more than happy that we are absent."

Yet, before Obi-Wan could reply Jinn and Kiya had sped off and disappeared into the distance.

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan could not believe the gall those two siblings had. They completely disregarded everything just so they could put their grand scheme into action. Though, a sneak attack was a brilliant idea. It just seemed terribly unlikely to succeed. Obi-Wan told his Master what the two had planned, but to his surprise Qui-Gon actually looked amused. He said that Jinn was definitely his father's son—though Obi-Wan had no idea what that meant. How could Qui-Gon know Jinn's father?

Yet, regardless of the two rouge Jedi absence, the battle of the Gungan and the droids took place while the Queen's party proceeded to attack the Palace. And as far as Obi-Wan was concerned there was no evidence at all that Jinn and Kiya had been there. In fact, there was no one around at all. The Palace was empty, but once they entered the throne room they saw Jinn had hog-tied the leaders of the Trade Federation and was viciously interrogating them.

The warrior took hold of the alien being's hand and scorched it with his touch. The man cried out in pain, "No! No! Have mercy!"

Jinn then drew back his hand and shouted, "Then tell me, you dog who is your Master?"

"Please, Master Jedi. I beg of you, please don't do this."

Jinn laughed wildly and smiled. "Who said I was a Jedi? I'm a warrior. I have no pity for a weakling like you. Now, I asked you a question. Who are you working for?"

"Please, I don't know his name. He is a man in a black hood. He came to us. He provided us with the droid army. Please, that is all we know."

"Jinn!" shouted Qui-Gon. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting answers, you damn pacifist!" Jinn then turned towards his captives and said, "Tell me how to contact this man, now!"

Quivering, the two alien beings replied, "We don't know. He always made contact with us."

Jinn then walked towards them as they tried to cower away and picked one of the men easily. "Then, you are nothing but pawns. I want you to contact your ships and call off your droid army. Now!"

That was it! Qui-Gon had enough. The tall Master then seized Jinn by the arm and dragged him away from his prisoners. Qui-Gon could not understand how he could be so cruel. The tall Master released Jinn in front of a stunned Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and her guards.

"Explain yourself!" commanded Qui-Gon.

The warrior gave him an annoyed look and sighed. Quietly, he came close and whispered for only them to hear. "Rest assure, my friend. I did not injury those men."

Obi-Wan said, "Then, what did you do to him?"

"I merely used a Jedi mind-trick to make him think I burned him. People under stress can be easily manipulated. I just wanted to put the fear in him so I could gather information." Jinn then turned to Qui-Gon and said, "I'm sorry for shouting, but I wanted them to think I was dangerous. They have to believe I am capable of torture. It's all just an act."

Padme said, "Where's Kiya?"

"I left her to guard the prisoners. She's in the main hanger."

"Right," said the Queen. She then passed Jinn and marched up to the men from the Trade Federation and spoke to them. "Gentlemen, if you don't want that madman near you again then I suggest you deactivate your army."

"No! Please! We will do as you say. Just keep him away from us."

However, as the men from the Trade Federation called their ships in space they discovered that the droids would not obey. The droid reported to be now following Darth Maul's orders.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

I can't remember if the gray bug eyed aliens that were the bosses of the Trade Federation had names or not. I sure they do have names, I just didn't think it was all that important. And wow, **Jedi Angel001** your amazingly quick with reviews as I am in updating. I'm so happy you like it. I just never counted on so much Jinn and Qui-Gon interaction. Though, in this chapter Jinn shows more of his crafty side and I hope I'm not sounding too preachy with the Kenobi kid's lessons to Anakin. I just think that killing people and heroism needed to be talked about.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Time

**Chapter 6**

"Who is Darth Maul?" asked Padme.

Jinn said, "Sounds like a Sith name."

"A Sith!" exclaimed Obi-Wan. "There hasn't been a Sith for years."

Jinn then kneeled down to face his captives and said, "Describe this man. What does he look like?"

One of the alien men nervously answered. "He is dressed in black robe like his Master, but he has yellow eyes and has a tattooed red and black face. He is very dangerous looking."

The warrior rubbed his beard in thought. "So, the ugly dog is here." Jinn then rose and turned to Qui-Gon. "We must take a ship and go there ourselves. The Queen and her people can handle the prisoners, but I think all four of us should confront this Sith."

However, Qui-Gon halted Jinn and said, "No, Jinn. I want you here. I want you to protect the Queen. Obi-Wan and I can deal with the Sith."

Jinn nodded his head. "All right, if that's how you want it, but I insist that you take Kiya. She maybe emotional and sometimes unfocused, but she can do things that neither of us can. She will not fail you in a fight."

Qui-Gon saw the seriousness in Jinn's eyes and decided not to question him. "Fine, the girl can come."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Trade Federation spaceship, Naboo orbit**

"How exciting!" cheered Kiya as she took down a droid with the swing of her green lightsaber. She then blocked a volley of laser shots and used the Force to shove them away like flies. And with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon at her side it didn't take them long before they encounter Darth Maul.

The Sith gazed at the three Jedi with pure hatred and swiftly removed his black rode and activated the double beams on his lightsaber-staff. He bared his teeth to them and shone his yellow eyes and beckoned them to fight. Qui-Gon wasted no time and quickly engaged his foe with a series of blows and blocks, but the Dark servant was too skilled. Even with the help of Obi-Wan the two Jedi could not subdue the Sith.

Yet, strangely Kiya lagged behind and deactivated her lightsaber and holstered it at her belt. She then drew out her metal blade and ran straight for the Sith. Darth Maul had to push Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan out of the way in order to block Kiya's surprise attack, but with her left hand free she reached out and gripped the Sith by the throat and burned his skin. Darth Maul cried out in pain and grabbed hold of Kiya's wrist and threw her across the room, but she managed at the last minute to roll and crouched down on all fours.

"What did you do to me you witch!"

And for a split second, Qui-Gon thought she had done a mind-trick like Jinn did to the Federation men, but suddenly the smell of burnt flesh scented the air and he knew what she did was real. Kiya had somehow burned the Sith with her bare hands. Though, the lady-warrior did not give her opponent much time to recover because as soon as she was on her feet she began to attack without mercy.

"I'll slice you in two this time you ugly dog!"

"You! You're the one from the desert. I'll kill you slowly, witch."

Yet, as the group moved across the ship in their duel they failed to notice they were moving closer and closer to the energy core and a sudden red beam ended the fight with a hum. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were helpless on the outside and watched as Darth Maul and Kiya glared at each other like mortal enemies.

"Who are you, Jedi?"

The lady-warrior smirked and replied, "I am your undoing."

The Sith gave the strange girl a curious look and said, "You are enjoying this."

"I like sparing. I will beat you."

Suddenly, Qui-Gon snapped, "Kiya! Don't talk to that Sith. Compose yourself."

Kiya continued to stare at the Sith dangerously like a caged animal ready to strike when she replied. "Yes, Master."

Then, abruptly the red beam lifted and the two duelists began to resume their fight. However, this time Obi-Wan joined in and it was Qui-Gon who was left out and trapped behind the beam. The tall Master cursed and kneeled down as he waited.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Obi-Wan and Kiya fought against the Sith passionately. The three fought all around the ramps and the walkway around the open center of the energy room, but no progress was being made and soon they were growing tired. Though, in one quick blow, Obi-Wan was injured on his upper arm and he staggered away and nearly fell down the shaft.

"Obi-Wan!" cried Kiya.

Yet, as she was distracted the Sith took the opportunity and knocked Kiya's blade out of her hand. Her sword skittered across the floor and stopped by the wall, but she ignored it and rushed to help Obi-Wan move away from the ledge.

"Kiya! Move!" shouted Obi-Wan.

"No!"

Darth Maul then raised his staff and prepared to spear Kiya through the back, but then Qui-Gon rushed in and tackled the Sith to the ground. Though, Qui-Gon wasn't as quick to his feet as the Sith and he was burned by Darth Maul's staff across his chest. The Sith was about to land a killing blow to the tall Jedi when Obi-Wan quickly grabbed Kiya's green lightsaber at her belt and plunged it into his stomach.

Darth Maul was shocked and he stared at Obi-Wan in wide-eyed disbelief and in a last ditch effect to seek revenge, the Sith was about to use his last breath to kill the Padawan, but he was too late. Kiya had summoned her sword back into her grasp and threw it swiftly at the Sith's chest and pierced his black heart. Darth Maul cried out in agony and grabbed the metal sword tightly in his hands as he fell back dead onto his back.

Obi-Wan then came to his Master side and helped him to stand. "Are you all right, Master?"

Qui-Gon tenderly placed his hand over his burnt chest and panted. "Yes, Obi-Wan. I'll be fine. Go to the control station and deactivate those droids."

"Yes, Master."

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon saw Kiya walk towards the dead Sith and pull out her blade and wiped the blood off on his clothes. She then placed it back at her belt and picked up her lightsaber and turned to him.

"I wish I hadn't killed him."

Qui-Gon bowed his head and replied, "You mustn't regret your actions, Kiya. Do not doubt yourself."

Kiya then narrowed her brow and said, "No, it isn't that. I just wished we could have captured him instead so we could interrogate him. It's a pity we won't be able to learn who his Master was. Though I wonder if Jinn may know."

"Jinn? Why would Jinn know the Sith's identity?"

"Oh, Jinn is very good in history. In my universe, the attack of the Trade Federation on Naboo happened nearly 70 years ago."

Qui-Gon was amazed. He staggered towards the young woman and used her shoulder as a support and said, "You mean to tell me you come from 70 years into the future?"

Kiya then moved her hand to the tall Master's chest and used her powers of the Force to soothe his injury. Tenderly, she moved her hand back and forth rhythmically and hummed lightly in his ear. A wash of feeling of peace and harmony came over him that he couldn't help closing his eyes and gasp.

"Force! What are you doing to me?"

"I'm helping your body to heal. And no, I'm not from your future. I'm from a parallel dimension. But come quickly now, we must return to Naboo. I wish to return to my brother."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo, Palace**

When Master Qui-Gon, Kiya and Obi-Wan returned to Naboo, the Queen had organized a formal alliance with the Gungan and the terrible members of the Trade Federation were imprisoned. There was going to be a big celebration to honor the heroes of Naboo and their new friendship, but personally none of the Jedi Masters or Padawans really cared. Qui-Gon had returned to his obsession of making Anakin his new apprentice and Obi-Wan was going to be knighted for slaying the Sith. And Jinn and Kiya were now set on finding a way home.

"It's a wonder how we even got caught up in all this excitement," said Kiya to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked absently at his glass of Java juice he finally got around to sharing with new friends and Master. The group was seated quietly at the Palace and they were awaiting a transport back to Coruscant.

"It appears destiny had a hand in our meeting, Miss Kiya."

Kiya smiled and said, "It doesn't matter how it happened, Sir Knight. All that matters is that I'm glad we did meet."

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling at the young woman for using that particular pet name. "Ah, _Sir Knight_. I like the sound of that. And thank the Force, I no longer have to keep that Padawan braid."

At that, Kiya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see why I can't be knighted as well. I helped kill that ugly dog too." She then turned to her brother and said, "Jinn, when do you think I will be knighted?"

Jinn sighed and took a sip from his glass. "I would prefer that we return home so you can asked your Master. But, if we are stranded here for a while then I suppose I will have to knight you myself. Though, what does it matter, darling? You are already considered an elite by the clan. The fact you are not a knight is because Father felt you had too little self composure."

"But that isn't fair! Master said I was very composed when it mattered."

Jinn smiled. "Oh, I agree, my dear but you're daddy's little girl and he doesn't want his sweet Kiya growing up too quickly."

The lady-warrior then rose from her seat and shouted, "This is so undignified! I can't believe this!" Kiya then turned to Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Obi-Wan I want to go sparing. If I don't do something I'll go mad."

The young Knight drowned his drink and then rose. "As you wish, Milady."

-0-0-0-

Qui-Gon and Jinn laughed at Kiya as she left. The tall Master said, "She is very spirited."

Jinn smiled charmingly and replied, "Indeed, she is, but I have the feeling you have something else to ask me. What is it?"

It was then that Anakin felt that something serious was going to happen. Master Jinn and Master Qui-Gon looked really tense and the mood in the room seemed heavy and thick. Tentatively, Anakin shook Jinn's arm and said, "Master Jinn, can I go look for Padme?"

Jinn paused and looked at the boy before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his communicator and gave it to him. "Here, this way I can call you on Kiya's when I'm done. You can go and explore and spend as much time with Padme as you like."

"Yippee!" cheered Ani.

The boy then bolted out of his seat and ran straight for the door. Though, before he disappeared out of sight, Jinn called out, "Don't get into any trouble or next time I'm putting you on a leash."

Then, somewhere in the distance he heard Anakin reply, "I promise, Master!"

Qui-Gon shook his head and couldn't help smiling and said, "You have a weakness for children, Jinn."

The warrior in answer chuckled and replied, "Yes, I know. Perhaps one day I will have a child of my own. Though, if I am like my father I will probably spoil him or her rotten like he does Kiya. But please, I'm going on a tangent. Tell me what's on your mind?"

"I was told by Kiya while we were on the ship that you are both from the future. She said you are from 70 years into the future. If possible, could you tell me what will happen in the years to come?"

Jinn frowned and emptied his glass and said, "You want to know about the Chosen One."

"I must know, Jinn."

The warrior shook his head and pinned Qui-Gon with his amber stare. "No, our history may not be the same as yours. You should not give yourself over to prophesy. Be mindful of the present, Master Jinn!"

"Just tell me this. Has our history been consistent with yours?"

Jinn sighed and rubbed his face. He could not understand how this man could be so difficult. He had no idea how his father ever managed under such stubbornness. Then, with a shrug Jinn threw caution into the wind and replied, "No. Not anymore. My sister and I have been changing things up a bit."

Qui-Gon was confused by this answer. What did he mean? What has changed? Yet, before he could even ask, the warrior patted the tall Master on the back and said, "Well, for one thing, you aren't dead."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Palace gardens**

"Kiya, you aren't focusing," said Obi-Wan. "That's the second time you've fallen for that move."

Frustrated, the young woman groaned and deactivated her lightsaber and returned it to her belt. She saw a stone bench and sat down like a lump. "Oh, I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I just can't help it. I keep thinking about what Jinn said and I know he's right. My father has probably been telling my Master to hold me back because he wants to baby me."

"What? You don't know that and besides fathers are suppose to want to shelter their children from harm."

The Knight then sat next to the lady and brushed her hair away from her face. She then sat up and gave him a weak smile. She gazed into his azure-gray eyes and placed her hand over his and drew it into her lap.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I know that my father may not have done what he did intentionally. That what he did was out of love, but it makes me feel like he doesn't believe in me. I want my father to trust me like he does Jinn."

"Well, I trust you, Kiya. You are by far one of the bravest and strongest Jedi I have ever met. You are so gentle and kind yet you are also so deadly and full of fire. I think I know why your father wants to keep you safe. It's near impossible not to want to. You shine like a jewel."

Then, without warning, Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave Kiya a kiss on her sweet lips.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001** - Right! The bug eyed alien was called the Viceroy and his sidekick. I knew they called him something. And as you can see history has changed, but Darth Maul still dies. There is absolutely no characterization for the guy and I don't care about him enough to let him live.

**Behak** - I'm happy you liked the last chapter. And yeah, Qui-Gon isn't that blind. He can see the Obi in Jinn. It's just that Obi isn't at Jinn level yet. Though, Qui and Obi changing their tune to Jedi beliefs is a slow go, but it will happen inch by inch. And yes, Obi will find out that Jinn and Kiya are his alternate dimension kid though, it will shock him stupid. In this chapter both Qui and Obi are expreiencing something stunning. And though its a bit cliffy I still hope you enjoy it.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Time

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan didn't know what came over him. It was a feeling that somehow captivated him and consumed him whole, but at that moment seated there in the fragrant Palace gardens of Naboo he could not resist Kiya's beauty. She was such a rare woman who was a strange blend of vulnerability and fire. She was a jewel meant to be coveted and praised, yet in essence was harder than iron. She was such a shining maiden that he found himself gravitating towards her lips.

The kiss they shared was slow and sweet. She smelled like fresh cut wild flowers and the smoke of incense, but before he could open his eyes he felt her gasp and pull away. He saw her stand with her back turned and her hands were pressed tightly to her heart. She seemed frightened and scared that he tried going to her and holding her in his arms, but she stopped him when she spoke.

"No! No, please! This is wrong! You should not have done that Obi-Wan."

The Knight was worried. He had never heard her sound this way before. "Are you worried about the Code? I'm sorry, Kiya. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't know what came over me."

Obi-Wan then moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away and turned to face him with unshed tears shinning in her eyes. The sight of her this way nearly broke Obi-Wan in two.

"Oh, Kiya—please, please don't cry. Please forgive me."

The lady-warrior shook her head and said, "No, you don't understand, Obi-Wan. You don't know who my father is."

The Knight was confused. "What does you father have to do with this?"

Kiya softly brushed her tears away and broke her gaze with the young Jedi and said, "My father's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan's brain turned into mush. "What? What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense. I'm not your father, Kiya. We just met."

Kiya took a deep breath and said, "I'm from another dimension, Obi-Wan. And it makes perfect sense. You know how much Jinn looks like you—how much he acts like you. And that is because his father is you—another version of you."

The young Knight then paused and stared into space unseeing. He stumbled back and sat down again on the stone bench and thought out loud. "Jinn is my alternate's son? Jinn is—oh, Force! Jinn! He's named after Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Jinn Kenobi. And you—Kiya Kenobi? But, but what of the Code? Have I fallen? Wait! No—that is another time—another place."

Obi-Wan then groaned and covered his face with his hands and mumbled. "Oh, god, I'm such a fool. I kissed my own daughter. You must think I'm a scoundrel."

Kiya then walked towards Obi-Wan and sat back down too. She sighed deeply and rubbed his back tenderly and said, "No, Obi-Wan. I don't think badly of you. You did not know, it was just a misunderstanding."

The young Knight then lifted his head and looked at her surprised. "But, it was so wrong. It's like a Greek tragedy."

Kiya laughed and leaned forward to give him a light kiss on his temple and said, "Don't worry, we won't speak of it."

"But, then who's your mother?"

Kiya bit her lip nervously and said, "Are you sure you want to know? What if you meet her and I tell you and it spoils the surprise?"

Obi-Wan sighed and replied, "I think I've had my fill of surprises, Kiya. I rather not be kept in the dark."

The lady-warrior giggled. "All right, Obi-Wan. But, be careful for what you wish for. Well, first my mother was a warrior who was created by a team of brilliant mad scientist and she was trained since the day she was born to kill soldiers in a great civil war. They fought each other for nearly a thousand years for control over the planet. You see natural matters are important if you want to make healthy clone bodies. The dream of immortality."

"You mean your mother is immortal?"

"No, she's not immortal. She was repeatedly re-cloned to serve. In fact, my father was cloned too. He was commissioned by the Dark Lord to be his new apprentice, but my mother saved him from that black fate and together they defeated their enemies and helped create the New Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan stilled and took a moment to absorb this information and then laughed and said, "Yes, but does your mother like long walks by the beach or dancing in the rain?"

Kiya smiled mischievously and said, "Oh, I see now, you mean how is she like, not who she is. Well, she's—she's like my father in many ways. She's disciplined, cultured and refine, but other times she's hard and wild. Father said mother knew about love and tenderness, but she had never experienced it herself till they met. He said she was like an unstoppable blaze, but that she was only truly wonderful when she chose to be honey and kindness. He said he was blessed because she chose to only be loving towards him and no other. You see—mother was never meant to love. She was only meant to serve her Master."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. He could understand how this warrior-woman felt. The thought of servitude above personal happiness did some times weigh him down as well. Yet, the thought of never experiencing any warmth or kindness seemed frightening. And to wage war for hundreds of years since birth seemed heartbreaking. One would have to become fire to survive that kind of existence, but to know that he's counterpart had been her source of happiness was unimaginable. Obi-Wan could not see himself as someone's personal savior.

"Your mother sounds like a remarkable woman, Kiya."

The blue-eyed beauty smiled and said, "She is my father's perfect lady."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo, Palace**

"What do you mean I'm dead?" asked Qui-Gon.

Jinn replied, "I don't think I can be much clearer. You, my tall friend are dead."

"When? How?" he shouted.

Jinn sighed and folded his arms into his sleeves and said, "You were killed on the Trade Federation ship by Darth Maul. In our world, there was no Lady Kiya to help you and Obi-Wan fight him. It was only you two alone and you were killed."

"But, what about Anakin? What of the balance of Force?"

The warrior grew annoyed and said, "Anakin was trained by Obi-Wan. It was your dying wish that he be trained as a Jedi. Obi-Wan stood firm by his promise and for-filled it." Jinn then paused and rose from his chair. "I think I have said enough."

"No!" cried Qui-Gon. The tall Master then tightly grabbed Jinn by the shoulders and said, "I must know if the prophecy came true. Please, tell me, Jinn. I must know."

Jinn then broke free from Qui-Gon's hold and raised his hand to subconsciously grip his metal blade. He did not like this line of questioning. He did not want to give too much away, but the dog was asking for it and Jinn didn't feel inclined to hold anything back.

At last, Jinn roared, "Fine! You want to know so badly then I'll tell you. I will tell you how the fates were changed 70 years ago. Anakin Skywalker grew to be a great Jedi like you wanted, but he was seduced by the Dark Side. He had fallen. He and the Dark Lord created an evil Empire and he murdered all that stood in his way. The Jedi were destroyed and the Republic was no more. Anakin then fought against his own Master and Obi-Wan had to try and slay his own apprentice. A man he considered his own brother and son. The Core is then plunged into Darkness and then an elderly Obi-Wan is then slain at last by Darth Vader. It is only through Obi-Wan's reincarnated clone and Anakin's secret children do they finally gain the strength to eliminate the Sith and save the Core galaxy. Now, tell me this Master Qui-Gon, what do you think now of your precious prophecy?"

Qui-Gon was stunned. "No! It cannot be true. The Chosen One is meant to bring balance back to the Force—not banish it into darkness. There must be some mistake."

Jinn then strode to the tall Master and said, "There is no mistake! Did it never occur to you that naming someone a Chosen One would make them feel burdened? Pressured? Resentful? Privileged? And then that nonsense about bringing balance to the Force. I tell you now, Qui-Gon that the Force has no such prerogatives. It simply is. It is only men who will it to be good or evil. Don't you see? There is no balance to be fixed. It is all hogwash."

Qui-Gon then shook his head and said, "No. I don't believe that. Anakin is special. I know it. And you said so yourself that this universe is unfolding differently than yours. Perhaps, things will be different."

Jinn groaned exasperated and clapped his arms at his sides. "Oh, please wake up! I can't understand you! I just told you all the wrongs that might occur and you are still blindly cling to your faith. Why can't you just heed my warnings and make steps to prevent them from happening?"

"Then, what do you suggest I do?"

The warrior paused and looked at the tall Master with his amber eyes and said, "Well, if I were you, the first thing I'd do is stop believing in predestiny. And then I would start treating my charges as more than mere apprentices—have a little courage and develop an attachment. And for god's sake! Show that you care. For there is no force in the universe stronger than love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love!"

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and said, "But, love can lead to the Dark Side."

Jinn the waved his hand dismissively and said, "Then, you're just doing it all wrong. And you might never truly loved at all."

The tall Master then raised an eyebrow in speculation and gave Jinn a smirk. "Is that right?"

"Trust me. I love many people in my life, Qui-Gon and I can tell you that they make me a better man for loving them than by me keeping them at arms length."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Since the incident with the Trade Federation was resolved, Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Jinn and Kiya were called back to the Jedi Temple. The siblings were given some living quarters at the Temple and Anakin stayed as Jinn's ward as Qui-Gon tried to convince the Council to allow him to be trained. And as the siblings waited for the Council's final verdict, they buried themselves into the Archives looking for any information they could find on travel to other dimensions.

Though, this evening Qui-Gon decided to visit the little Kenobi clan and see Anakin. He decided to take Jinn's advice under consideration and he was attempting to be more affectionate towards the boy. He also wanted to know if he had been training under the young Master's wing.

Qui-Gon chimed the door and it was opened by Kiya's command. And as the tall Master walked in he was surprised to see that she was seated on a low couch with Anakin snuggled in her arms while she hummed hypnotically into his ear. He saw she was rubbing his back soothingly like she had done to heal him on the Trade Federation ship. It was such a motherly caress and he saw that the boy looked like he was half-asleep.

Qui-Gon bowed. "Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Kiya just smiled and replied quietly. "No, it's fine. He's been having trouble sleeping. Though, I think I finally got him to quiet down. Just wait a moment and let me get him into bed."

The blue-eyed beauty then rose from her seat and carried Ani to his room and placed him down onto his bed and tucked him in. Qui-Gon was curious and followed her in and saw her give him a kiss on his forehead and caress his head before she turned around and the two then returned to the seating room.

"You are very kind, Miss Kiya."

She smiled and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Please, have a seat Master Qui-Gon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. I am merely here to check up on Anakin and to perhaps have a word with Jinn."

Kiya giggled. "Oh, please, my dear Master. You may wait here for Jinn. He and Obi-Wan have gone to the Archives again to do some more research. They should be returning for evening meal shortly. And if you don't mind, I shall be cooking supper but we can talk at the same time."

Qui-Gon was hesitant. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! You like family. Like my grandfather."

"Grandfather!"

Kiya laughed and made her way to the kitchen. "Yes, in my universe you are also my father's teacher and he said you were the closest thing he had to a father, so as his daughter you are like my grandfather."

Qui-Gon was flabbergasted. He never thought of himself as somebody's grandfather. It was a rather strange thought that he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with. On one hand it was very flattering, yet on the other it was a bit insulting—he wasn't that old. Though, wisely he decided to let it go and proceeded to change the subject.

"Your fighting style is very interesting, Miss Kiya. I assume you were taught by your mother to use such a metal sword?"

Kiya began chopping and seasoning her meal while she spoke. "Yes, my mother's people are warriors."

"And they know of the Force?"

"Oh, it isn't exactly the Force. It is a channeling of the Force—the living life energy of all life in the universe. A warrior in tuned with the ki is in tuned with their inner strength. They make themselves like a magnet and gather life energy into their bodies till they can channel it out into an attack."

The tall Master frowned. "It sounds like you are manipulating the Force. That isn't the Jedi way. A Jedi is meant to read the flow of the Force, not master it. By tampering with the Force a Jedi becomes a Sith."

The blue-eyed beauty just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I've been called worse."

"You are not respecting the will of the Force by channeling it, Miss Kiya. It makes me wonder what sort of Jedi Master your father is to allow you and Jinn to do so."

Kiya laughed and replied, "Well you can't reach him to give him a good scolding so I wouldn't waste my time trying." The lady-warrior then leaned forward and presented Qui-Gon with a spoon full of her meal and said, "Here, tell me what you think?"

Qui-Gon narrowed his brow, but took the spoon and placed it to his lips. "Mmm…this is very good." The tall Master then put the whole spoon in this mouth and swallowed.

At that, Kiya jumped up and cheered. "Oh! Wonderful! I'm glad you like it. It's Jinn's favorite."

Though, just then Obi-Wan and Jinn walked into the apartment and greeted Kiya and Qui-Gon. Jinn was surprised to see Qui-Gon but decided to play nice.

Jinn asked, "Where's Anakin?"

Kiya replied, "Oh, I gave him supper early and put him to bed. The little one seemed tired."

"Did you sing to him?"

Yet, when Obi-Wan heard Jinn's question he looked up stunned and then looked over at the lady-warrior. He recalled just how potent those singing sessions were and he felt unnerved at the thought. There was no doubt in the young Knight's mind that Anakin was dead to the world and sleeping in a tranquil rest.

"Yes, brother dear. Ani has been troubled since we left his mother. I was thinking we could send her a message and the two could than write."

Jinn nodded. "If you wish it, Kiya. Oh, is that what I think it is? You made my favorite dish!" The warrior than gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "Someday you'll make a lovely housewife."

"Oh!" cried Kiya. She then swatted Jinn on the arm and exclaimed, "I'm no housewife! I'm a warrior!"

However, her rage was drowned out by laugher from both Jinn and Obi-Wan. Even Qui-Gon smiled, but he swiftly recovered and asked, "How is your progress going, Jinn?"

The warrior than sat down and sighed. "Not well. I fear Kiya and I may be stranded here, but there is still the possibility that Dr. Dove has a counterpart here with the same technology. Though, it might be too dangerous to contact him."

"Dangerous? How?"

"Dr. Dove should be still working for the Mistress at this time. The great Goldbird battleship should be sailing around in space as we speak. Searching the unknown galaxies for a new lush planet to invade and feast upon. No, it would be suicide to go seek them out. The Mistress would simply have us imprisoned and adducted into the clone army. They would then likely discover the Core worlds and enslave them."

Kiya than turned towards her brother and said, "But, what about Mother? Surely she'd help us. Even Lord Blackswan would give us his aid."

Jinn sighed. "You are assuming, Kiya that everything in this universe is exactly the same as in our universe. There is no telling if the clan would help us or not. It is only luck that we happen to find that the Jedi are like those in our world. We can't predict that we will be so fortunate again."

The lady-warrior bowed her head in sadness. She so wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mother and father again. She wanted to see her own Master. She longed for her friends and family. She could not except this fate. There had to be another way. There had to be something they could do.

"Jinn, I—"

"Yes, I know, Kiya. We must try anyway."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** The Mistress is the ruler of the cloners who made Jinn and Kiya's mother, Lady Thrice. The mad scientist who made the clones call their group the Goldbird Society or the Society for short. They live for 200 years, but that isn't long enough for them. They want to live forever. But, population distoryed their homeworld and they all decided to pack up and search for a new place somewhere in space. They met the evil Empire and tried to team up, but it didn't work. Obi and his gang put a stop to them and everyone in Jinn's world lived happily ever after.

Yeah, I wasn't really going to hook up Obi with Kiya. That would be too weird. I just thought the idea was chilling enough. Plus, the irony that Kiya was just taking about her dad to Obi is kind of funny. I'm glad you got that "OMG" factor **Behak**.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Time

**Chapter 8**

During the evening meal, the dinner party was fairly quiet. The two siblings seemed to be deep in thought and Obi-Wan felt sympathetic to their desire to return home. Yet, the danger Jinn spoke about sounded terrible and the young Knight discovered that he had grown quiet fond of the two warriors. He found their ideas and skills freshing and very modern to Jedi traditions. They were both such strange fighters who blended harmoniously a sense of duty with personally happiness. Obi-Wan didn't think it was possible to be a knight and have a personal life, yet as he looked at his counterpart's son, he realized that you didn't always have to kill one dream in favor of another—that you could have your pie and eat it.

"You made pie?" asked the stunned Knight.

Kiya smiled. "Of course, Obi-Wan. What kind of meal would it be without dessert?"

Obi-Wan beamed. "I've no doubt you learned how to cook from your mother. I have no skill whatsoever in cooking and I sincerely doubt I would in another life."

Kiya laughed and began to serve. "Yes, it's true. Though, I'm not sure when I will see my mother again."

Qui-Gon then asked, "Jinn, when do you and your sister plan to go locate this Society?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said it could be dangerous and I don't want to go without making things right with Anakin. I can't go to my possible doom without ensuring he will be provided for in my absence."

Qui-Gon quickly said, "I would be more than happy to care for him."

In response, Jinn gave the tall Master a suspicious look and replied, "Yes, I bet you would. No doubt to make him your Padawan foretold to be the Chosen One."

"Master, please," implored Obi-Wan. "Must we have this conversation again. The Council already sees you unfit to train Anakin because of your interest in the prophecy."

"Then they are fools."

Obi-Wan said, "But, I feel that Jinn and Kiya are still more qualified to train such an unusual apprentice. You can't deny that they are a good influence on the boy."

Kiya then shook her head and said, "It's all right, Obi-Wan. I understand each of your reasoning. And I for one think we should go back to Tatooine and free Shimi and bring her here."

"What?" said the tall Master.

The blue-eyed beauty smiled. "I think a mother and child she be together. I think we should ask the Council for money to free her and if they don't wish to help than Jinn and I can raise the money ourselves."

Qui-Gon then said, "The Council will likely not support you. Padawans are not trained while under their mother's care. They will see her as an attachment and against the Code."

"Hell fire!" shouted Kiya. "Then, we'll bring Shimi to Coruscant anyway. Jinn and I serve no such Code. It will be our mission and then we will go find the Society."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine**

"I'm surprised you agreed to go with them, Master," said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon smiled at his young Knight and replied, "As am I. But, then again I'm not sure why you came along too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gazed at the two siblings and the boy as they walked ahead of them across the sands and said, "I don't really know, Master. I—I guess I just like the idea of having family. And Jinn and Kiya are good people. They somehow make me feel like I belong. And Jinn is an extraordinary Jedi. I feel like I could learn a great deal from his example."

The tall Master smirked and said, "Yes, my former Padawan, Jinn is definitely his father's son."

Obi-Wan was startled by Qui-Gon answer. "I am nothing like Jinn, Qui-Gon. Jinn is bold, caring, crafty, responsible and patient. I am nothing like him. His father maybe Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he and I are not the same man."

Qui-Gon laughed and patted Obi-Wan on the back. "You are those things too, Obi-Wan. Don't doubt yourself. When I look at Jinn I see the sort of man you will become. I see a man who will grow to become a great Jedi Master."

The young Knight blushed and said, "Thank you, Qui-Gon, but—"

"But what, Obi-Wan?"

Nervously, he paused and said, "But, somehow I wish Jinn and Kiya were my family—here and now. I wish Jinn were my brother and Kiya my sister." Obi-Wan then sighed and continued, "It must sound silly, but I envy their closeness."

"No, Obi-Wan. It isn't silly to want those things. In fact, a certain Jedi Master has informed me that I should reconsider forming attachments."

The young Knight was shocked. "But, wouldn't forming attachments cloud your judgment?"

Qui-Gon then glanced at the two siblings and said, "I have a feeling that those two would never allow personal desires to cloud their judgment. And perhaps we should be more open-minded."

-0-0-0-

"Look! We're here! We're here!" cried Anakin.

The young boy then ran through the slave quarters and straight to his old home. He then called to his mother and she was shocked to hear his voice. She didn't think she'd ever see her little Ani again. Shimi ran out the door and met Anakin out in the desert streets and gathered him up into her arms and smothered him with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Ani! My Ani! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mom."

Shimi then pulled back a bit and framed her hands on each side of Anakin's face and smiled. She placed another wet kiss on his forehead and caressed his hair. "Oh, Ani. What happened? Why are you here? I thought Master Qui-Gon and Master Jinn took you away."

Then, the four Jedi came to her side and bowed. Shimi was started to see them all and stood up and placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "What's the meaning of all this?"

Anakin then twisted about and looked up at his mother and said, "We've all come back to free you, Mom. Jinn and Kiya said they're going to set you free. They you can come with me."

"But, Ani that's impossible. You can't just take me away. I still have a chip implant and Watto will never sell me."

Kiya then snared and said, "The loathsome dog!"

In response to her outburst, Jinn took hold of his sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Composure, my dear." He then turned to Shimi and said, "We will do our best to gain your freedom, Milady. First, we will try and raise some money and buy your freedom and if that should fail we will try other methods till it is done."

Shimi was deeply surprised. "How do you plan on getting the money?"

The warrior give Shimi a sly smile and said, "Why, gambling of course."

-0-0-0-

"Gambling? That's your master plan? Gambling?" said Obi-Wan.

Jinn sighed. "Yes, gambling. Now, if you've got a better idea than I'd love to hear it."

"But—but it so lowly and uncivilized. I thought you'd pull off one of your heroics or something."

Jinn just rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not a magician. And it's the quickest way. I could try more honest means, but that could take forever. I could even try ever more dishonest means, but I have a feeling you'd just disapprove even more."

Qui-Gon then interrupted and said, "I'm just curious, what are these honest means and dishonest means exactly?"

Jinn rubbed the scruff on his chin and thought out loud. "Well, honestly I can work as a physician. I was trained by the clan to assist in trauma surgery. Though, Kiya is the one with the healing touch and med-droids are a lot cheaper. Second, I could fight. I'm not above a bit of showmanship or betting on myself. And third is the dishonest means. I could swindle every weak minded man and woman in the area till I can collect enough funds through manipulation and seduction."

Obi-Wan was appalled and shouted, "I can't believe I'm supposed to be related to you! Would you really cheat poor souls into just giving you money?"

"He's done it before," said Kiya.

"What?"

Kiya added, "Jinn is notorious for not carrying enough credits. He uses his Force-tricks all the time to gain transport. Though, most of the time it's to hitch a ride, not to take people's cash. It makes Father extremely angry every time Jinn goes on mission and the Temple is forwarded a bill, but Mother never seems to mind. Though, it might have to do with Jinn and Father looking alike. Sometimes Father gets picked up by strange women he's never met because of Jinn."

Jinn then reached over hand placed his hand over his sister's mouth. "Kiya! Could you not tell the world my personal faults."

Yet, Kiya ripped his hand away and laughed. "But, you are such a flirt! I swear if Father didn't have Mother to protect him from stray advances than he'd have to get a bodyguard."

In answer, Jinn groaned and rubbed his forehead. "It was just a few incidents and really, Kiya could you please act more lady-like."

Kiya then giggled and replied, "Oh, all right. But, just because you asked so nicely."

-0-0-0-

"So, what are you gambling on?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Something with high returns which usually means something dangerous," said Jinn. "Hmmm…Anakin, who's the richest being in this place?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's Jabba the Hutt and his business partner Countess Grace. They run the slave trade and gamble on tons of different things."

Jinn narrowed his brow. "Countess Grace? Who the Force is she?"

Anakin shrugged. "She looks human and she's really pretty, but I heard she's really mean and strong too. I heard she snapped a Wookie's head off with her bare hands. I also heard that Jabba has a crush on her."

"How romantic," said Obi-Wan.

Jinn just nodded his head and said, "I'd like to get a better look at his business partner close up. I've never heard of the Hutt in my universe having an associate."

Though, before the young Master could leave he heard Kiya call after him. "Jinn, are you planning on going alone?"

The warrior turned and smiled, "I'm just looking, Kiya. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just collecting some intelligence. I'll be fine." And in no time at all, Jinn was gone and disappeared into the crowded streets. Though, for some reason Kiya was not calm and she couldn't stop worrying.

The blue-eyed beauty than reached over and grabbed Qui-Gon's sleeve and said, "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to follow him."

Qui-Gon said, "I think your brother can take care of himself."

"No. My instincts are telling me he will need our help. Come along, Obi-Wan."

At her words, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a meaningful look, but the Knight sighed and said, "As you wish, Milady." And as a result, the three Jedi and one boy moved through the market to Jabba's headquarters.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jabba's HQ**

In a sloppy mumble, the large worm that was Jabba the Hutt spoke to Master Jinn. The warrior narrowed his brow and frowned. He had no idea what the heck the worm was saying. Then, thankfully a humble looking interpreter stepped forward and said, "The Great Jabba would like to know why you are trespassing on his property."

Jinn was at first stumped. He didn't plan on getting caught so easily. He only came here to investigate this "Countess" so he'd have a better understand of what he was dealing with, though now he was not only without any intelligence he was also without a plan. Yet, quick on his feet he said, "I am a bodyguard for hire. I was wondering if the Great Jabba would like my serves."

Then, in answer, the big worm mumbled a reply and then it was translated. "Jabba said you look too weak to be a bodyguard. He said he doesn't believe you."

Jinn replied, "I am a great warrior. I am Lord Jinn Blackswan. My skill with the blade is unsurpassed. Present me with a challenger and I will slay them where they stand."

Suddenly, a feminine laughed echoed out like a chime from the next room and in walked a tall shapely beauty with long blond hair. She was dressed in a very revealing battle-suit that was pure white and from around her neck hung several expensive jewels from a chain. Jinn then saw that the big worm was mumbling to her nearly non-stop and was pawing at her golden locks while fanning his tongue. Jinn concluded that this must be Jabba's crush.

The warrior gave the woman a polite bow and said, "Countess Grace, I presume."

The blond woman then gave Jinn a smile and a critical glance over his form before she then reached over to lift his chin with her finger. The two then locked on into each other's eyes and Jinn was surprised to discover that her eyes were red. They were the red eyes of his mother. He then realized she was a woman from the Society.

Grace in return hummed in contemplation. "Hmmm…such lovely golden eyes, but I was actually expecting them to be red. Tell me, Lord Blackswan what brings you to my part of the galaxy?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence, Milady. I'm just doing what I can to make a living. Though, how did such a warrior like yourself ended up in a place like this?"

Grace then sat down on a plush seat and pointed for Jinn to sit as well. The warrior bowed politely and did so and watched as a servant came and filled her cup with wine. She took a sip and causally said, "Oh, like you. Making a living. The universe is so vast compared to our homeland, Vara. There are so many creatures and so many possibilities that you never know what you might find. Like you for insistence. I never would have guessed that a male Blackswan like yourself would defect and leave the war during the rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

The blond warrior than turned to Jinn and said, "Yes, the rebellion. The clones are going against their Masters. Isn't that why you are here at the Outer Rim?"

"Oh, yes. I mean in a way. I was actually sent on a scouting mission and I've been out of touch with my Lord for sometime. Though, the freedom you speak of is alluring."

Grace smiled and said, "You should denounce your Master too, little swan. Many clans are leaving and there is no telling where they will go. You should forget about immortality and think about living. Forget about your loyalties and be free. You will soon discover that you may have been a pawn to the Makers, but out here you can live like a king."

"Perhaps, but I've no money. And money makes the world go round out here, Milady."

In response, Grace threw her head back and laughed. She then leaned forward and caressed Jinn's hand. "I can give you a soft life, little swan if you promise to be my companion. So, what do you say? Want to join this lone rebel of the Canary clan? You'd be a worthy admirer. After all, we have decades to kill compared to these fleas."

Jinn swallowed hard. He knew about the Canary clan's reputation. They were Force-ki users that didn't use weapons. They were vain Amazon-like warriors who channeled all their ki into physical strength. And something like ripping off the head of a Wookie was child's play.

Nervously, Jinn rose from his seat and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Countess Grace, but I will have to think your offer over. Betraying my Master is a big step. I will return with my answer."

Grace got up from her seat as well and slowly closed in on Jinn. "Oh, is that how it is?"

"I'm afraid so. Please be patient."

Grace then smiled and backed handed Jinn across the face and knocked him out cold with a single blow. "If you won't be my companion, than you're just going to have to be my slave, Lord Jinn Blackswan."

-0-0-0-

"Hell fire!" Kiya shouted.

She could not believe her own ears. With Qui-Gon's help the group was able to get a hold of Jabba's interpreter and learned what had happened to Jinn. He was now imprisoned and Countess Grace's new slave.

"Now, not only are we broke. Now, we have to go save Jinn." The lady-warrior than grabbed the poor interpreter and gave him a good shake. "Tell me more about this Countess. Who is she? What did they talk about?"

And with great fear, the frightened interpreter spilled the beans on all that he heard and knew about the Countess and how she was the one-sided love object of the Hutt. It turned out that the Hutt was insanely jealous of all the Countess' kept slaves, but he didn't have the reason or means of getting rid of them without setting off her wrath. Jabba was now really upset when she took Jinn as her new toy because he saw her laughing with him. The Hutt was jealous.

"I think we can manipulate the Hutt," said Obi-Wan. "We can charge him a fee and promise to remove all of the Countess' slaves for him. This way when we rescue Jinn we can also earn the money to free Shimi at the same time."

Kiya beamed. "Brilliant! It's like the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon then said, "Yes, but what about this Countess woman. Isn't she one of your people, Kiya? She might know where this Dr. Dove is and how to find him."

The lady-warrior nodded. "That's true, but Dr. Dove worked for the Blackswan clan. If we want to find him than we will have to find the clan first."

"Yes, but how will you get your information?" asked Obi-Wan.

Kiya smiled and said, "Leave that part to me."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Bekah **- I'm glad you enjoyed Obi flipping out after kissing his parallel daughter. And yeah, Jinn really did let Qui-Gon have it. Though, I think Qui-Gon is learning. In this chapter things get a bit plot heavy. I didn't mean to complex it up, but I think I need to throw Jinn and Kiya a bone here and give them a clue with the Countess Grace. Plus, Jinn isn't that perfect. He was bound to trip up some time, but that's why he's got people to watch his back. And Obi gets to show where some of that craftiness come from. After all, he is the original Kenobi.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Time

**Chapter 9**

Jinn couldn't believe he had gotten caught. He was supposed to be the son of the great Ben Kenobi for Force sake! His mother was third in command to an entire clan! He was a Jedi Master! Yet, here he was sitting in some cell without his sword or his saber. They had removed all his things and had left him bare from the waist up. It was humiliating.

"Oh, Kiya will throw a fit."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached Jabba and informed him that they were looking for Jinn. They made up a story that Jinn was a man they were hunting for and that they heard he was here. They told Jabba they knew about his crush on Countess Grace and that if he gave them a small fee they would not only get rid of the lady's new toy, but all of her slaves as well. At first Jabba was hesitant, he didn't see way he should ask somebody else to help him with his problem when he had the manpower to do something about it on his own.

However, Obi-Wan said, "If we do this for you, Jabba then the Countess will never know of your involvement. And our fee is much smaller than if you had asked some hunter. They can't compare in our Jedi skills."

The big slug then laughed and agreed. He couldn't pass up a bargain.

-0-0-0-

It was after Jabba agreement that Kiya then went to see the Countess. She told Qui-Gon and Anakin to go see if they could find Jinn and free him with the other slaves while she and Obi-Wan went to see Grace.

Qui-Gon was weary and said, "Wouldn't it be better if I accompanied you instead of Obi-Wan. What if she tries to capture him too? The Countess seems quite found of collecting young men."

"No," said Kiya. "I need Grace to believe that we are from the Society. Obi-Wan can pass as Jinn's clone. It will help make my story sound more convincing. And perhaps, Obi-Wan you could loose that Jedi robe and find something more expensive looking to wear."

Confused, the young Knight said, "What's wrong with my robe?'

"Well, assuming we are dealing with the same Society, then I've got look like a lord, not a servant. The Blackswan clan deems noble status to all its elite warriors. I want you to keep in mind Obi-Wan that you aren't just a Jedi. You are pretending to be an elite warrior. A lord who was hand picked by your Creator to lead armies into war. You were breed to be both bodyguard and ambassador. You don't fear death because you swore your life and your sword and the rewards are immortality. You were made for war."

Obi-Wan felt a chill at Kiya's words. Was that really how the clan thinks? There was such a sense of pride and dedication to her people—such a spirit—such a determination. It was no wonder the siblings had such fire. Thoughts of aggression and willfulness were actually encouraged by the clan. It was only tempered by a sense of patriotism and unity that they weren't just a bunch of snobbish bullies.

The Knight gave the young woman a bow and said, "Don't worry, Lady Kiya. You won't be disappoint."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jabba's HQ**

When Obi-Wan and Kiya strode into Jabba's place they saw the Countess was alone with her servants and she seemed surprised to see the two Jedi. She looked Obi-Wan over and smiled. The Knight was dressed in an embroidered robe with was a brilliant white and around his waist was a dark blue sash that matched his azure-gray eyes. Grace thought he looked very noble and delicious. He also resembled her most resent prize, but a bit younger—a bit more tender.

"Well, then there was one and now there are two. Who are you?"

Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable under the blond woman's stare. She had such eerie red eyes. They were the color of blood or rubies and they seemed to pierce into his soul. Yet, he brushed off his anxiety and bowed.

"I am Lord Obi-Wan and this is Lady Kiya. We are here to ask you to return Lord Jinn."

Grace laughed and said, "No. Lord Jinn is mine."

Kiya then stepped forward and said, "Then I challenge you. We will make a bargain. If I defeat you than you will give us Lord Jinn, but if we fail than you may keep Lord Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan then turned to Kiya and was stunned. "What? Milady, you never said anything about trading me off."

However, Kiya just ignored the young Knight and said, "How about it, Countess? A pair of clone warriors to be your toys? Don't you think they both have such lovely eyes?"

In reply, the Countess laughed. "All right. You've got a deal. If fact, I'll fight you both. I've got a feeling you two are as green as they come. Now, let's go outside. I don't want to ruin my new carpet."

Obi-Wan then looked down at the floor and noticed that the carpet was actually the hide of a Wookie. And suddenly he had a very bad feeling about this.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jabba's dungeon**

When Qui-Gon and Anakin entered the dungeon they used Jedi mind-tricks and stealth to break in and they found Jinn in a prison cell. Qui-Gon noticed that the cell was virtually empty and that the young Master was topless and unarmed. He looked fine, but was quietly mediating on the floor.

"Hello, Jinn."

The warrior then opened his eyes and smiled and rose to his feet. He grabbed hold of the bars to his cells and shouted, "Qui-Gon! I'm glad to see you."

Anakin then said, "We've come to rescue you, Master Jinn."

Jinn flushed and replied, "Yes, thank you. Though, I'm terribly embarrassed that I need rescuing at all."

Qui-Gon then pulled out his lightsaber and cut the lock on the cell in half and said, "Well, it happens to the best of us. Now, come on. We have to free the other slaves and get out of here."

Jinn nodded in agreement. "Good, sounds like a plan, but I still need my things."

"Here, Master," called Anakin. The boy then rushed up to the warrior and gave him back his things that he had found in a storage bin. Jinn smiled and quickly put back on his tunic, robe, and belt.

"Excellent. But, where is Kiya?"

"She went with Obi-Wan to confront the Countess."

"Hell fire!" shouted Jinn. "She's no match for Grace. That woman is a member of another clan in the Society. She can channel the Force into enhanced strength. The woman is as strong as 20 men. Come, we've got to hurry."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan ducked for his life as Grace swung her battle-ax towards his head. He had never seen such physical strength in his life. The woman was a monster. They had been fighting for nearly half an hour and yet the blond beauty would not budge. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

The Knight also discovered that like Kiya, Grace's ax was also lightsaber proof. There was a Force powered gem at the base just like the blue-eyed beauty's metal sword. And like Kiya, the Countess was quick on her feet and moved with ease. He noticed that it was mainly Kiya and Grace dueling each other with a series of clashes and blows. He even saw Kiya burn Grace's arm at one point, but the Amazon looked unfazed and ignored her injury with glee.

"You're draw first blood, bright-eyes. I'm impressed. I think I'll enjoy killing you."

The blond beauty then threw her ax at Kiya with a tremendous force and knocked her sword out of her hand. Grace then charged at Kiya in a body slam and pummeled her to the ground. However, Kiya used her legs and lifted Grace into the air and threw her over her head. Then, quick as lightening the two women summoned their weapons back in hand and resumed their match.

"You're growing tired little lamb. And your comrade is useless."

Kiya said, "Well, at least I have comrades."

The lady-warrior then grabbed a first full of sand and threw it into the Amazon's face. Grace cried out in pain and swung her ax wildly as she covered her eyes to remove the grains. Meanwhile, Kiya stepped away and used her sword as a support.

Obi-Wan came to her side and said, "Kiya, this isn't working. She's too strong."

In frustration, she replied, "Well, then if you're so smart than you come up with a plan!"

"All right! First, tell me. How did she get so strong? Was she born that way?"

"No, like most of the Society, her power comes from channeling the ki."

"Then, we must disrupt her concentration. Quick, Kiya what can we do to stop her from channeling?"

Kiya paused for a minute and thought about what Obi-Wan said and then she suddenly gasped and seized his arm. "Oh! Yes, I have it. Obi-Wan, when she comes to I want you to fight her. I'll handle the disruption. Here, take my lightsaber. It will give you more of an edge."

Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan shouted, "What kind of plan is that?"

Kiya smiled. "Trust me. You'll win."

Then, with a swish, Grace's battle-ax came soaring between them and then was quickly recalled into her open palm. Obi-Wan felt the wind cut in two as he backed away, but he did as Kiya said and charged to duel the Amazon with the two lightsabers in each hand.

Smiling, Grace roared with laughed. "You're a fine swordsmen, young Lord but you're still no match for me."

Though, suddenly Obi-Wan heard a sound and he recognized that it as Kiya's singing. Kiya was singing the song of the Living Force and was quelling all the fire on the battlefield and had bathed it with a song of peace. And when Obi-Wan moved to block one of Grace's blows he discovered that her attack wasn't as strong as it was before and he was able to push her back and cut the inside of her arm.

"Ahh! You worms! What have you done to me? What's happened to my strength?"

Obi-Wan then swiftly knocked Grace's ax out from her hand and hovered his blades next to her head like a pair of scissors and shouted, "You've lost Countess!"

Grace looked at Obi-Wan with pure hatred and replied, "I can't believe I lost to you. Well, go ahead then—kill me!"

Kiya then marched up to the blond beauty and picked up her battle-ax. "We'll spare your life, Grace if you tell us where we can find the Blackswan clan."

At that, Grace was confused. "I don't understand. I thought you two were from the Blackswan clan."

"No questions!" shouted the lady warrior. "We only want answers. Tell us where they can be found."

"I heard they were near some swamp planet called Dagobah. Blackswan like some of the other clans from broken away from the Society. They no longer wish to serve the Mistress. They feel she is no longer fit to rule. The rebel clans are now independent, but trust me; they are no better off than they were before. Masters still need slaves and slaves still serve their Masters. Now, I've told you all I know. End me, Lady Kiya."

Kiya then dropped her ax onto the ground and Obi-Wan deactivated his blades. "No, keep your life, Grace. But, swore you will never harm a member of my clan for as long as you live."

Grace then grabbed her battle-ax and stood up. She gave Kiya and Obi-Wan a hard look and said, "I swear it."

-0-0-0-

A moment later, Jinn, Qui-Gon and Anakin came running into the open courtyard and saw Obi-Wan and Kiya exiting Jabba's compound. Jinn immediately rushed towards his sister and sweep her up into a hug and swung her around. He then set her down as she giggled and kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"You silly girl! What sort of trouble did you get yourself into?"

"Oh! I was in no trouble, brother dear. Me and Obi-Wan just beat that Amazon and got the location of the clan."

In response, Jinn was floored. "What?"

Qui-Gon then laughed and said, "Yes, and in rescuing you and the other slaves we also managed to make a deal with Jabba and removed all his love rivals in his lady's possession. We now have all the funds we'll need to free Shimi from slavery."

"I can't believe it," said the stunned warrior. He never imaged things would work out so well. He guessed it wasn't so bad that he'd been caught after all.

Anakin then cheered and said, "Yippee! Now, we can go free Mom."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

"I can't believe you, Qui-Gon! How could you condone this?" shouted Master Mace Windu.

"I did what I felt was right."

Mace then began to pace and then stopped and pointed at the tall Master and said, "It's those damn siblings! They must have convinced you because I know you aren't that foolish enough to defy the Code."

"Yes, I admit that I have been influenced by the siblings, but the decision was mine. I went with them to Tatooine and I helped them free Shimi Skywalker and I do not regret it. In fact, I've come to admire those two young warriors. They have given me a great deal to think about and I want you to know that if Anakin is not accepted into the Order than I will leave the Jedi and train him alone."

Mace narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if Anakin's mother is not allowed to be a part of his life as a Jedi than I will train him away from the Order were he can both have his mother and learn the ways of the Jedi."

"That's insane, Qui-Gon! What about your life here? What about the Code? You know more than anyone that attachments lead to the Dark Side. Whose to say that the boy wouldn't fall because of the attachment you are permitting him? He might become a Sith."

"And to do so would be against my conscious! My mind is made up, Mace. You can't persuade me. I am telling you before I tell the Council what I plan to do. We are friends, so I wanted you to know before I inform the others."

Mace paused and bowed his head and closed his eyes in frustration. "Do you really believe that strongly that he is the Chosen One?"

Qui-Gon then walked to Mace and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, old friend. I do."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, transport platform**

Anakin ran up to Jinn and hugged him tightly around his waist. "I don't want you to go. Please, Master Jinn, why can't we stay together? Why can't you be my Master?"

Jinn then kneeled down and gathered Anakin into his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry Ani, but Kiya and I must find away back home. We can't stay with you and besides you'll have Qui-Gon as your Master. He had lots more experience as a Master than I do. You're in better hands with him."

Anakin then pulled back a bit, but kept his arms still around the warrior's neck and said, "But, I really like you, Jinn. I know you've always been looking out for me. I know it was you who was helping me at the pod-races. I know cause I heard you talking to Miss Padme. Why didn't you tell me, Jinn?"

Jinn replied, "Well, it was really your victory, Anakin. I may have helped you, but winning the race was your doing, not mine. And you don't need me now. You've got your Mom to look after you and she's far better than any Jedi."

Anakin then sniffled and said, "Yeah, but whose going to look after you?"

The warrior smiled. "Oh, I've got Kiya to do that."

"But, Kiya a girl, Master Jinn," said Anakin with a frown.

At that, Jinn laughed loudly and rose to pat Anakin's head. "Yes, but Kiya's no ordinary girl, Ani. Though, I must say, all the women you know are all too timid. Just remember women come in many types, but listen to your mother."

The boy then looked down sadly and said, "All right, Jinn, but I still don't want you to go."

Kiya then marched over and hugged Anakin too. "I'll miss you, little one. But, remember you and I are kin and that doesn't change no matter how far away we are. Just promise me you'll grow up to be a great warrior. Someone I'll be proud of."

"I promise, Kiya."

The blue-eyed beauty than let Anakin go and walked towards the transport with Jinn. They saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waiting to speak with them as well.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and said, "It was a pleasure to have met you, Master Jinn, Lady Kiya. May the Force be with you."

The siblings bowed and Jinn said, "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. It was good to have known you as well. And may the Force be with you."

And with that, the tall Master bowed at last and took his leave. He followed Shimi and Anakin towards the Temple and headed towards their uncertain future. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan lingered and nervously looked at both brother and sister anxiously.

Finally, Kiya said, "Are you here to say goodbye too, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you'd like my assistance?"

Kiya frowned. "What for?"

"You said that your journey to Dagobah and that it maybe dangerous. I want to go with you and help."

The lady-warrior then looked at her brother. "Jinn?"

The young Master sighed. "Do as you like, Obi-Wan. But, I don't think this is a good idea."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001** - I'm glad your caught up with my last chapters. It's just when I write I write a whole lot during one stretch. And yeah, as you can see that Jinn does get recused. He is a good Jedi, but he messes up some times too. And I wrote that Qui-Gon will decided to leave the Jedi because he wants what's best for Anakin and has decided to be more attached. I mean in the movie he did say he'd teach Anakin even thought the Council's support so it isn't so far fetch. Though, I think my Qui and Mace dialogue was more moving than I thought it would be. Qui finally realizes that love is important.

**Bekah **- Thanks for the reveiw. Yeah, poor parallel Obi has to deal with the results of Jinn having bad money management. It's too bad Jinn inherited his mamma's loose morality. Though, I'm glad you love him anyway. And in this chapter he bids Anakin a mush goodbye. Hopefully, Ani will grow up to be a good guy and not fall to the Dark Side.

Please, keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Time

**Chapter 10**

**Location: Dagobah**

"This swamp is terrible. It's so humid and damp," whined Obi-Wan.

"Not to mention infested with bugs. I wish I brought some repellant," added Jinn.

In response, Kiya groaned and covered her ears. "Force! Will you two just shut up. I swear it's like hearing Father complain in stereo. Just take it like a man. We are in a swamp so of course its humid, damp and bug infested."

At Kiya's words the two men paused and shared a look. Then, innocently Obi-Wan said to Jinn, "Do I really complain too much?" And in answer Jinn broke out into a laugh.

"You complain no more than I do, Obi-Wan."

The Knight then sighed. "Oh, dear."

Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder whatever he was thinking when decided to join Jinn and Kiya on their mission, but he had told Master Yoda and his plans and he didn't see a problem with it. In fact, the little Master said that Dagobah was quiet pleasant this time of year, though now Obi-Wan knew better to never listen to Yoda about swamp marshes ever again. It was obvious he wasn't thinking of it in a human perspective.

"Where is this clan anyway? And why would they even come here?"

Jinn said, "If you open your senses to the Force a bit wider than you'll be able to detect them, Obi-Wan. Though, as to why the clan would be here than my guess is that they are interested in the natural resources. It maybe swampy, but Dagobah is quite rich in raw materials. It's like a biological gold mine. And Lord Blackswan is a naturalist. He's likely to be interested in the wildlife."

Obi-Wan thought about what Jinn said and figured that it made prefect sense. Dagobah was teeming with life even though most of it seemed unpleasant. He supposed if he were a scientist it would hold great interest to him, but since he was a Jedi he didn't really care. Though, Obi-Wan decided to try what Jinn suggested and open his connection to the Force more so he could feel the clan. Slowly, he centered his mind and allowed himself to flow with the Force. It only took a moment before he suddenly felt the presence of several strong vibrations. He was amazed at just how powerful these auras were. It was like the surrounding wildlife was feeding into their strength.

"Astounding…"

"Obi-Wan," called Jinn. "Get down. We're here."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan Society spaceship**

The three Jedi peek out through the brush and saw an enormous spaceship build like a great castle standing in the middle of the swamp. It was an impressive vessel and they saw several warriors and scientist were roaming about and picking up samples. They saw them collect an assortment of specimens and placed them into containers and then they were collogued and measured before shipped away back into the battleship.

Obi-Wan whispered, "What are they doing?"

"Conducting tests, I guess," replied Jinn.

"Yes, but what are you three doing?" asked a voice behind them.

The three Jedi then turned about and saw two women-warriors dressed in plain black robes with their swords draw. They looked very similar to each other and they both had eerie red eyes. And in response, Jinn rose first and stepped forward and gave them a bow.

Charmingly, he smiled. "Greetings fair ladies. I am Lord Jinn. I wish to speak with your Master, Lord Blackswan. I seek his audience."

The first woman frowned and gave her companion a look before answering. "We will do as you ask, Lord Jinn, but we must request that you remove your weapons."

Jinn said, "Of course, Milady. As you can see only Lady Kiya and myself are armed with a blade. You may confiscate them."

The warrior then turned to his sister and took her sword from her belt and he then removed his own. He thanked the Force that these women weren't used to dealing with lightsabers or they'd truly be unarmed. He gave them the swords and then they were escorted through the woods towards the spaceship.

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan grew nervous as they entered the vessel fortress. The auras he had felt were strongest within the Grand Hall and black polished floors. The lighting he noticed reflected like torchlight and gave the hall a medieval feeling. He saw that the chamber they were brought to was decorated with fancy couches and rugs with low serving tables.

One of the woman-warriors gestured for the three to take a seat and they did. She then bowed and placed their swords on a tall table next to a large chair. "My Lord will come greet you soon. Please, make yourselves at home while you wait."

Then, after a moment they were alone. Obi-Wan turned to Jinn and said, "Such formality."

"That's because Lord Blackswan is like a king."

"But, the presence I'm feeling—they are very strong."

Kiya then looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "Composure, Obi-Wan."

"It's not funny, Kiya. This feeling is like being presented before the Masters."

Then, suddenly a group of people entered the room, five women and one man. The women were all dressed in fancy robes and were all very beautiful. They also each had a metal sword at their waist and ruby eyes. The man that enter sat on the large chair and he was dressed a plain white robe and he was unarmed. The man gave each of the three Jedi a strange look and picked up one of the swords on the tall table and examined the blade.

"Hmmm…my, my this is very exquisite workmanship. It is very similar to my own. Now, for introductions—I am Lord Blackswan and these are my warriors, Lady White, Lady Nina, Lady Thrice, Lady Ebony and Lady Ember. You are among the Blackswan Society. Please, tell me your names."

Jinn stood up and the others followed his example. He then bowed and said, "I am Jedi Master Jinn Kenobi. And this is my sister, Lady Kiya Kenobi and our kinsmen Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. We've come to ask you for your help Lord Blackswan in returning us home. My sister and I are not from this time and place. We come from a different dimension. A scientist named Dr. Dove accidentally transported us here. We would like his counterpart help us return home. Will you help us?"

After a pause, Lord Blackswan said, "Well, that isn't something you hear everyday. I thought you three where a trio of strays from the rebellion. This is far more interesting. But, as to your question, yes I will help you, but under one condition."

"Name it, my Lord."

"I wish to have a sample of all three of your DNA. Once I have that in my possession then you may have Dr. Dove at your disposal."

In response, Obi-Wan was totally confused. "Why would you want our DNA?"

"I'm a biologist, Sir Knight. I am interested in the composition of other beings."

"Hell fire!" shouted Kiya. "Jinn, he wants to clone us. It's blasphemy! I won't have clones spawned from my blood."

Then, in a cool tone Lord Blackswan said, "Then, you won't get any help from me."

Kiya was appalled. "By the seven rings of hell! I can't believe this!"

Jinn then took hold of his sister's hand and said, "Please, Kiya. We must refuse. It cannot be helped. Come, let us take our leave."

"Wait!" called the Lord. "Please, don't go so soon. It has been years since we've had guest. Why don't you and your kinsmen stay a while and converse?"

Obi-Wan then said, "Well, its no wonder you haven't got any guest when the first thing you ask for is blood."

The Lord then roared with laughter and said, "Too true, Sir Knight. It would appear I have poor hospitality. But, I won't force you to give me your company or your blood. Though, I could easily take both."

Suddenly, Lady Thrice stepped away from her post and said, "My Lord, forget these games. Merely say the word and these three souls shall be yours. We aren't with the Society anymore. We don't owe these children anything."

Blackswan then raised his hand to stop Lady Thrice from speaking. "Yes, you're right, my daughter. We aren't with the Society. We should try and be more kind. These three are not our enemies. But, I still want their blood, so we will have a match. The terms will be Dr. Dove's help and our assistant or your blood and no help at all. Are we in agreement?"

Jinn said, "Yes, but do you plan to fight us all?"

Blackswan replied, "No. I think one challenger from each team will be enough. Unless, you want your own individual match each? That can be arranged."

"No, one match will be fine."

"Good," said the Lord. "I will give you all one day of rest and then we will hold the match noon tomorrow." Afterwards, Lord Blackswan turned to his warriors and said, "Now, which one of my beauties wants to duel our challenger?"

Lady Thrice quickly stepped forward. "I will meet this challenge, my Lord."

Both Kiya and Jinn were surprised. They didn't think they'd have to fight their own mother. Though, Blackswan seemed pleased and said, "As you wish, my lady."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan Society, guestrooms**

"Curses! Jinn, we can't fight Lady Thrice," said Kiya.

The warrior then sighed and tried to ignore his sister. He leaned back in the soft low couch and whirled his wine in his cup. He just knew Kiya would say that, and he couldn't help feeling the same way.

"It cannot be helped, my dear."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and asked, "Why not?"

Jinn turned towards the Knight slowly and smiled at him mischievously and said, "Because, my dear Obi-Wan, Lady Thrice is our mother."

"Your mother! You mean to tell me that the woman who's after our blood is your mother?"

Jinn laughed. "Yes, lovely isn't she?"

Though, unexpectedly Kiya to her brother's side and said, "Jinn! Please, be serious. We can't fight her. If it were anyone else, yes but not her—not our dear mother. We would be no match for her. She is in full form, a member of the elite 10 and a general fresh from war. She defeats women like Countess Grace like they are flies. She will be after our blood and I will be holding back because she resembles our mother in another life. She will defeat me, Jinn! And she will defeat you as well. In fact, she'd probably do you in even quicker than me. I know you are closer to mother than I am."

"Then, I will fight her," said Obi-Wan.

"No," said Jinn. "You aren't experienced in her fighting style. You would be at a disadvantage."

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and towered over Jinn and said, "Yes, but Kiya is right. You might not believe it Jinn, but you are a big softy. This lady may not be your true mother, but I know you. You would not be at your best, so whether I am at a disadvantage or not I am the most qualified to meet the challenge."

Kiya said, "I don't like this, but I agree with Obi-Wan."

In response, Jinn growled and rose from his seat. "Fine! But, I want you to know what to expect. Come, Kiya. You and I will give Obi-Wan some pointers. Now, all we need is a training room."

-0-0-0-

With a little direction from a servant, Obi-Wan, Jinn and Kiya found a training room within the battleship. The space was very roomy and was equipped with several training weapons made of both wood and metal. All three of the Jedi shed their outer robes and made their way onto a mat.

"All right," said Jinn. "First, Kiya will dueling in Blackswan style and I will engage her in Jedi style, so in this demonstration I will be you and she will be Lady Thrice. I want you to see how I defend myself so you will know what to expect."

The warrior then turned to Kiya. "Darling, I want you to attack me like mother would. No Jedi techniques. We will pretend to be like our parents in a sparing match."

Kiya then wrinkled her nose and made a face. "Oh, but that's like foreplay."

"Kiya," said Jinn in a warning tone. "I want no arguments."

The lady-warrior then gave her brother a bow, "As you wish, Master."

"Good," said the warrior.

He then rushed towards Kiya with his lightsaber and attacked her in a completely Jedi way. Kiya then blocked the attack with her metal sword and then quickly drew Jinn close and grabbed him by the throat. However, before she could reach him, Jinn fell down onto his knee and attempted to cut Kiya in half at the waist. Yet, in counter Kiya then dropped down as well and ran her blade across Jinn's with a hiss and drew his head back with her free hand by his hair and bared his throat to her edge. Jinn then linked his arm through his sister's leg and tripped her forward. The two then pulled a part and took a moment to catch their breaths.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan looked on in awe. There was so much physical movement between the two fighters. It was more like watching a brawl than a sword fight.

Jinn then approached the Knight and said, "Obi-Wan, I want you to remember to avoid the lady's touch. Force-ki users can channel atomic particles. She will be able to burn you alive with her touch. She will try and kill you from the start by burning your throat and causing you to bleed out from the main artery. Avoid this and remember you are still physically more powerful than she is. If you break her sword arm than you will have essentially beaten her, but she will not yield."

Obi-Wan looked worried. "This match is beginning to sound like it's to the death. I thought it was just a competition."

Jinn just shook his head. "No, no—the clan has a very different definition of a death match. They are cloners, so losing an arm or a leg may hurt like hell, but it can be easily repaired. Just don't hold back."

The Knight was dismayed. "All right, Jinn. I trust your judgment. Do you want me to spare with Kiya?"

"No. I want you to take some time and mediate. You are an excellent swordsmen, Obi-Wan. There is very little you can do to prepare and there is nothing I can teach you in a day. Just get yourself spiritually prepared and the rest will be up to fate."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan Society, Solarium**

Alone, Obi-Wan wondered around inside the castle-like battleship and discovered that they had a beautiful garden housed within an interior dome. The light inside looked so natural and he saw several fountains bubbling along a pathway. There was a variety of plant life growing everywhere that the air smelled clean and fresh. It reminded him of the Jedi Temple in the fountain room. It looked like the perfect place to mediate and get his mind off things.

He then sat down on the soft ground and saw an artificial holo of the sunset play across the glass ceiling. It was very majestic and serene that he hardly noticed a woman-warrior had come by and stood next to him.

"It's all fake," said the lady.

Obi-Wan then turned to the woman and said, "It's still very beautiful."

"It means nothing if it holds no truth. It's the world out there, among the swamps and the old trees that life is truly real—truly beautiful. In here it's all fabricated. We are made for a function and we serve. Service becomes our lives."

The Knight narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe that, Milady. We are more than our mere actions. And there is true beauty here even if it is artificially made."

The lady then laughed and said, "And what are we if not our actions, sir? A warrior is made to fight, no more and no less."

Obi-Wan then stood up and gazed at the woman-warrior in the now artificial twilight. He didn't know her, but he couldn't stand the bitterness in her voice. The defeat in her tone. "No, Milady. It is the feeling behind our actions that make us more. You and this place aren't just beautiful because you were made this way. You and everything that I see here is made beautiful because it was made out of a man's dream. You aren't just some empty doll made out of flesh and bone. You and your people are as real was the swamps and trees that surround you. In fact, you are so much more. I've heard of your people's plight. I know you've lived long and suffered much, but there is still such a nobility about you. And when I see your clan's beauty I can see all the dedication and love shine through all your actions."

The lady then abruptly turned and moved a step away. "You are not what I expected, sir."

Obi-Wan was curious at what she meant and asked, "What did you expect, Milady?"

"I—I don't know, but you seem to see in me things I have made up in my mind to deny."

"But, why deny the truth?"

Then, quietly the lady turned and said, "Because, I'm tired of fighting. All this war and re-birth has grown ugly and empty. And when I hear your hope—your admiration—it awakens in me a fire I thought I'd never find again. Tell me, truly, does a stranger like yourself see such truth, beauty and meaning in our lives?"

Obi-Wan then paused and gazed at the shadowed image of the lady in the half-light. He couldn't see her in detail, but her ruby-eyes shone like stars in the darkness. He then said, "I have always been a Jedi, Milady. I'm a warrior and it is the only life I have ever known, but you and your people fight with more passion and love than my own. I can see many parallels between us and I can't think any less of you because you were made and not born or that you fight for an impossible dream rather than an ideology."

In response, the lady sighed and said, "Thank you, sir Jedi."

Humbly, Obi-Wan said, "It was nothing, Milady. It is only my opinion."

Though, swiftly the lady raised her head and peered at Obi-Wan with her reflective red eyes. "No, your words meant something to me. I'm glad we met, sir Jedi."

The lady then placed her hand over Obi-Wan's heart and leaned forward to give him a kiss in the darkness.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

I noticed in the reviews that **Jedi Angel001** and **Bekah** that you both kind of wanted Jinn to stay in the parallel world and train Anakin. I agree that Jinn would make a great teacher to Ani, but Jinn did do his best to get Ani all the things he needed by getting him his mom and curving Qui-Gon's thinking. And yes, Jinn isn't perfect. Though, in this chapter Obi-Wan gets kissed again, but this time he's got no idea who she is. He should really keep his lips to himself until he can get his facts straight.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Another Time

**Chapter 11**

During the night, Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. He practically stayed up the whole night worrying about the match and thinking about the kiss. And who was that woman anyway? It ate at him from the inside out. For the life of him he had no idea who she was or what the kiss meant, but after their conversation she seemed so vulnerable and so sincere. She had been so dishearten by her life and was so desperate for a kind word that it amazed him that she couldn't see the goodness in her own heart. There was such a longing inside her for happiness and peace that he felt he could not deny her.

And the kiss—it was so brief, yet so loving. She was so fragile in his arms under the false night sky. She was like a perfect lady who was too wonderful to be revealed. She was too lovely to be true. It was like she was a dream girl born from darkness and shade. And she smelled of roses and temple smoke and in that fragrance he couldn't help thinking about the Jedi Temple and home.

Though, once he thought about it he groaned. He really should have asked for her name or had stopped her before she left, but he was too overwhelmed by his attraction for her. He was attracted to her spirit and mind. He saw so much of himself in her misery. He saw his own insecurities and self doubt reflected in her words. Yet, he wanted to comfort her. He got the impression no one ever comforted her.

"Oh, dear lady. If I were not there in the garden who would you have told your sorrows to?"

Then, before he knew it Jinn entered his room and looked Obi-Wan up and down and then frowned. "What in the Force happened to you?"

Obi-Wan then swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his face. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, it looks like you didn't sleep a wink. Where you worried all this time about the match?"

The Knight sighed. "Yes, and—oh, never mind. I'm probably just overreacting."

Obi-Wan didn't want to share his experience with Jinn. He didn't know how uncomfortable he'd make his counterpart's son feel if they discussed woman trouble. Plus, he needed to get his head into the game. He couldn't get sidetracked. He had to get focused.

Jinn gave Obi-Wan a weary look and said, "Fine, but I'll send Kiya in to help you re-center your energy. She also made some breakfast, so eat up and then I suggest preparing for the match."

The warrior then walked towards the door, but paused and looked at Obi-Wan with his eerie amber eyes. He said, "Obi-Wan, no matter what happens. Thank you for accepting this match. I know it may seem like a great burden, but I'm glad you are here to help us."

Afterwards, Jinn left the room and Obi-wan smiled to himself and said, "Softie."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan Society, Grand Hall**

After being under Kiya's motherly care, Obi-Wan felt much better and he was more focused on the match. He noticed that the Grand Hall was cleared of all furniture and a small stage was set at the far end. Lord Blackswan sat proudly on his chair and several of his women-warriors stood by him as servants and bodyguards.

He then saw a lone lady was seated on a bench and was polishing her sword next to a rack of weapons. He saw that it was Lady Thrice. She was dressed in a gray battle-suit with a white sash and belt. Her hair was long and ink black and pulled into a braid and it dangled off her shoulder as she gave Obi-Wan a glance with her ruby eyes. Her face was expressionless and fair. She looked very intimating—like a goddess of war.

Then, slowly she approached the three Jedi and bowed. "Greetings, Kenobi clan. We may start when you are ready."

Obi-Wan then bowed and said, "As you wish, Milady."

The Knight then removed his robe and drew his lightsaber from his belt and activated the blade. The woman-warrior than drew her sword and rushed at Obi-Wan with a viciously swing of her blade and tried to cut him across his chest. However, Obi-Wan managed to back away and the two fighters than began to duel across the hall with a series of blocks and blows. Obi-Wan did his best to take Jinn's advice and avoided the red-eyed woman's touch. Yet, he was begin to see she was almost as hard to beat as a Sith.

Then, unexpectedly the lady-warrior knocked Obi-Wan across the face and was about to burn him with her touch when he suddenly reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist and threw her close to immobilize her from escaping. Thrice then began to thrash about wildly to break free, but Obi-Wan spun her around and pressed her tightly to his chest.

However, Thrice was a seasoned warrior and she threw her head back and stomped onto the Knight's foot till he let her go. The two duelists then broke away and began to circle each other in anticipation.

"You have much fire, Milady."

Thrice then replied, "And you as well, sir Jedi."

At her words, Obi-Wan frowned. There was something very familiar about her. He had heard that tone before and then like a wave it hit him. He now knew she was the same woman he had kissed in the solarium. It dawned on him that the lady in the night and the bloodthirsty warrior were one in the same.

"Force! It can't be you. No, not you, dear lady."

Thrice then narrowed her eyes and was confused, yet then she understood. She realized like Obi-Wan that he was the man she had kissed under the false twilight. He was the man who had comforted her when she was feeling low. And suddenly her expressionless face was transformed to a look of shock and then to a quiet sadness.

"May the gods forgive me."

Lady Thrice then stood up straight and extended her arm out and dropped her ivory sword onto the black polished floor with a clang. She then spoke out in a loud clear voice, "I, Lady Thrice, do forfeit this match and name Obi-Wan Kenobi the victor."

"What! Curses upon you daughter!" cried Lord Blackswan. "This is defiance!"

However, the lady-warrior would not be intimated. She turned to her Maker and said, "The match is my challenge. I can yield if I wish it."

In response, the Lord was flabbergasted. His daughter had never disobeyed him in all her 400 years of life. She was by far one of his most wild and spirited of his clan, but he thought of her as one of his most loyal and most trustworthy servants. Slaying foes was like second nature to her. Her decision to forfeit was a shock. He couldn't understand why she would do such a thing? What was she thinking?

Lord Blackswan said, "If you do this daughter than you will not only forfeit the match, you will also be banished. I have no use for a warrior who does not obey."

Kiya gasped. She and her brother were amazed. This Lord Blackswan was so hard compared to his counterpart. The man they knew was more kindhearted and cheerful. He would never banish one of his warriors over a forfeit. It was so out of character. The man they knew was like their grandfather. He was such a sweet man that he had even named Jinn one of his heirs.

Then, Thrice said, "I accept."

"What?"

Obi-Wan then marched up to the lady-warrior and said, "Milady, do not be hasty."

"No. I stand by my word. I forfeit the match and I will accept my banishment. I will no longer serve the clan." Then, suddenly Thrice approached the stage and said, "But, please my Lord. Abandoned your dreams of conquest and let us find peace. Let us find happiness. War was never your true ambition. Don't let a thousand years of bloodshed define you."

"Silence!" roared the scientist. "You have accepted your fate, Lady Thrice. You will speak no more. Leave this place and never return. And as for the Kenobis, you will have your victory. Now, go. All of you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Somewhere in the Dagobah swamp**

The rain was pouring down hard onto the swampy forest, but Lady Thrice ignored it and stood under the shelter of an old tree. The rain had plastered her hair against her scalp and her battle-suit clung to her skin. In the distance she could still see the Blackswan battleship tower in the skyline, but she turned her head away from the view and sighed.

In the brush, she felt a presence approaching her and she saw that it was Obi-Wan. He had his hood up and had his arms wrapped around his form. He looked like a poor wet monk. He then spotted her against the tree and also came to stand next to her under the tree and he pulled back his hood and brushed back his hair.

"Well, wonderful weather we're having, Milady."

However, Thrice didn't say a word at first and simply stared at the Knight with her crimson-eyes. Obi-wan then felt pretty lame. He had no idea of what to say to her. Yet, he was curious to know the reasons behind her actions. He wanted to know why she did the things she did.

"Please, Milady. Why did you forfeit the match?"

The lady-warrior then broke out into a smile and laughed wildly and said, "I did it for a kiss, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. "No, no that cannot be your true reason. A kiss is not worth banishment."

The lady then stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "And why not? It sounds more romantic than to say I did it on a whim."

"But, your plea for peace—it was very noble of you, Milady. And I have a feeling you are many things, but never impulsive. You knew what the consequences of your actions were. You knew what your Master would say, but you did it anyway. And I have a feeling that since that night you've changed, but I don't know why. What's so different about today than it was yesterday?"

Frustrated, Thrice pulled away from the tree and shouted, "And, what difference does it make? Perhaps I've gone mad! Or I'm just sick and tired of war! All I know is that since our little chat in the solarium I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't harm you when you were so kind to me."

Then, slowly Obi-Wan approached her. He stood directly in front of her and gazed at her with his azure-gray eyes and said, "You are more kindhearted than I thought, Milady. But please, don't make me your reason for following your heart. You are your own Master now. Please, don't deny your own fire—your own Light."

The lady-warrior then rushed towards Obi-Wan and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Obi-Wan in return held her tenderly and soothed her back with his hands. He felt her gasp and weep into his shoulder, but gradually she began to breathe deeply and stilled. She then pulled away slightly to gaze at the Knight's face and she lovingly caressed his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"If I could be even half the way you envision me than I will have found my happiness. Oh, Obi-Wan let me follow you for always and than my heart will be my new Master."

In response, Obi-Wan was overwhelmed. He gracefully disentangled himself from her and took a step back and leaned his hand on the tree. "No Milady, I couldn't possibly ask you to follow me. I am unworthy of such a commitment. I am a Jedi who has been recently knighted and I serve a Code that forbids the forming of attachments. I could not possibly give you the love that you deserve."

However, the lady was not deterred and she paused a moment to absorb Obi-Wan's words. She then said, "But, my feelings won't change regardless of worthiness, Codes or commitments. I was once sworn to servitude as well. I was bond by my honor, by my sword, by my life—but this love I feel for you is beyond all those things. I ask for nothing in return. All I desire is your companionship and I will be content for a thousand years."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "What? How can you such things?"

Annoyed, Thrice closed her eyes and said, "Fine. If you don't have such feelings for me than so be it. I will not force you, Sir Knight. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a banishment to go live out."

The woman-warrior then turned about and marched out into the rain. Though, she didn't get very far when Obi-Wan suddenly caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, Milady. Please, don't go."

"And why shouldn't I? I don't want to burden you with my presence. And I will have none of your pity or your charity. I can take care of myself."

Obi-Wan then shook his head and shouted over the storm and said, "No! It isn't because I don't love you, Milady. It is because I fear I will grow to love you too much. If you are with me than I won't be able to prevent myself from having you. You would be mine, but than I could be nothing less than yours."

The Knight than leaned forward and captured her lips in a burning kiss and he ran his fingers through her wet hair and sighed. He then pulled her tightly to his chest and waited for her reply. Meanwhile, the rains continued to pour and the air was humid and damp, but the two did not care.

Then, from against his neck he heard her speak into his ear. "I promise to be yours forever, Obi-Wan."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan battleship, Dr. Dove's lab**

"It's like we've come full circle, Jinn," said Kiya.

Jinn looked around Dr. Dove's lab and he had to agree. All the equipment and machinery did look the same like in their own universe. It gave the young Master comfort to know that the doctor's counterpart shared the same interest. The chances of getting back home looked pretty good.

Jinn then turned to Kiya and said, "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to talk to Lady Thrice. He said he wanted to thank her for forfeiting the match. He ought to be here soon."

The warrior then frowned and rubbed his beard. "I wonder why the lady forfeited in the first place. It doesn't seem to add up."

Kiya said, "Well, perhaps it was fate. Though, I wouldn't waste time thinking about it, Jinn. Just be thankful things worked out. And banishment isn't so bad. Lady Thrice could go to Coruscant and work for the Jedi. I'm sure Master Yoda would allow it."

Jinn then sighed and replied, "Yes, I suppose you're right, Kiya."

Though, unexpectedly a man came up to them and bowed. "Greetings, Lord Jinn and Lady Kiya. I am Dr. Dove. I've been told by Lord Blackswan that you require my assistance."

And at first, the two siblings were thrown off track because the man in front of them was old or gray like the doctor they knew in their universe. No, this man was young and lively, but after a moment the two began to see the resemblance. It suddenly occurred to them that this was the same doctor, but in a younger clone body.

And after a beat, Jinn than returned the bow and said, "It—it is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Dove. You see—my sister and I are from a different dimension. Your counterpart from our world was conducting a test and was trying to send a probe into another world in the hopes of gaining more data. It was his dream to be able to peer into a universe and see the Big Bang happen in another dimension. However, there was a power surge and the field was expanded and we were both pulled through. And as a result, we are both stuck here. Can you help us get back home?"

Excitedly, the doctor beamed and said, "That sounds wonderful! I have only just begun to create such a device. In fact, I have recently invented a machine that can travel through time. Though, it has not yet been fully tested it is my first break through in making a trans-dimensional machine. Oh, how fascinating! To know I'm also brilliant in another world too. Oh, but where are my manners? Please, do come inside. I need to run some test and see if I can send you too home."

The energetic doctor than quickly walked back inside the lab and Kiya paused and turned to her brother and said, "Jinn, I don't know about this."

"We haven't got much choice, darling. And you must remember that we are technically 70 years in the past. The doctor's refinement hasn't completely matured."

"But, he's like a madman. And from what I see, Lord Blackswan won regardless of the match."

Jinn smiled and than took his sister's hand. "Have faith, my dear."

-0-0-0-

It was later in the day that Obi-Wan finally arrived and told Jinn and Kiya that Lady Thrice was staying at their ship and that she would be returning with him to Coruscant. And in response, Kiya was very pleased and she then began to tell Obi-Wan that their chances of getting back home would happen very soon. In fact, Dr. Dove said he was about to conduct a test, but after a few modification he would be able to send them back home.

Obi-Wan was surprised. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Indeed," said Jinn. "Though, I'll never forget the adventure we've had."

The Knight then reached forward and grasped Jinn the arm and the warrior in turn did the same. The two gazed on the other proudly, but Jinn had something he had to say.

"Remember Obi-wan, the future is not written in stone. Though, I must give you a piece of advice and tell you to beware of Senator Palpatine. He is the Sith Lord in my universe. He may prove to be the same man in this world, so be on your guard when you are around him. The Clone Wars will soon be upon you and you must do all you can to protect the young."

"Wait. Jinn, why are you telling me these things if my universe is unfolding differently than your own?"

Jinn than pulled away and stood next to his sister in the energy field and said, "I don't believe in destiny, Obi-wan. But, I do believe in being cautious. And if I didn't say anything than I'd just end up feeling guilty about it later on. So, farewell Obi-Wan."

Kiya then shouted, "And may the Force be with you!"

And then in a brilliant flash of light, the two siblings were swallowed up in time and space.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hi again **Jedi Angel001 **and **Bekah**. I'm happy you liked Kiya comment on sword fighting and foreplay. She can be very sassy when she wants to. And yeah, Obi did impress Thrice. He become like that one grain of sand that tipped the scales in turning Thrice against her clan. Though, I kind of like thinking that if you lived that long and fought all that time than you'd turn into a wild unperdictable nut too. I hope how Obi and Thrice hooked up sounds believable. I didn't want it coming off sounding too Disney and perfect, so no words of undying love, just stuff that's about being commited. Though, Jinn's idea about love comes from Thrice--that just being together would make them happy. But, all this power of love stuff is reminding me of sailormoon.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Another Time

**Chapter 12**

**Location: Tatooine**

When Kiya finally came to, she discovered she was covered with sand. Cautiously, she got up and felt a little dizzy, but she shielded her eyes against the light and saw that over head were two suns.

And with a huff, she dropped back down again and said, "Force. Not again." However, panic suddenly gripped her heart and she sprang into action and trying to spot her brother, Jinn.

"Jinn! Jinn! Where are you?"

Then, with a groan Jinn sat up in the sand and looked at his sister in a daze. "What is it, Kiya?"

Kiya then rushed to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh, by the stars! You're all right. Thank heaven." The lady-warrior then pulled away and said, "Jinn, we are back on Tatooine. It's like some terrible re-occurring dream. We just keep ending up in this dry dusty sandbox. Oh, how I wish we were home. I wish we were at Coruscant at the Temple or at our vacation home on Naboo. Oh, please, why Jinn? Why do we keep getting lost in this miserable dimension?"

The warrior than framed his sister's face with his hands and made her look into his amber eyes and quieted her with his voice. "Hush, my darling. Please, calm yourself." Jinn then cradled Kiya close and began to hum into her hair and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Jinn. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's all right. There's nothing to be sorry about. Now, come on. We have to get out of this sun and see if we've made it back to our proper place and time."

The two siblings than rose up from the sand and began the long march into Mos Eisley.

-0-0-0-

The first thing the two siblings did once they reached civilization was go into a bar and buy a tall drink. In fact, the Kenobi duo bought several drinks and still only felt half satisfy.

"Jinn, once we get off this sandbox the first thing I want more than anything is a bath."

The warrior laughed and replied, "I could use a good bath too, my dear. Hmmm…maybe even a shave. I think I've been neglecting my good looks."

Kiya giggled and nearly choked on her drink. "Oh, please Jinn. You nearly made me burst."

"Oh, well my charms mean nothing to you, but to other fine ladies I am considered quite a catch. Though, I hope you'll have a while till you get any suitors, Kiya. I maybe called upon in the future to defend your honor."

And in reply, Kiya laughed hysterically. "Oh, Jinn! I can't believe you just said that. You—you sound like some character from a medieval holo-novel."

"Well, I am a knight."

"A Jedi Knight?" asked a stranger at the bar.

Jinn turned around and faced a young man in his late teens wearing all black and had long brown hair and blue eyes. He looked rather intimating and brash, but once Jinn and he locked eyes the young man looked confused.

"Do I know you?" he said.

Jinn frowned and answered, "How would I know? Though, you don't look familiar to me."

Yet, the young man then raised his hand and pointed at the warrior and said, "No. There is definitely something familiar about you. Yes, now I've got it. You look like Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Then, suddenly Jinn was on edge and asked, "And how do you know Obi-Wan?"

The strange young man then narrowed his brow and said, "I know him because he knows my Master. But, that still doesn't explain why you look like him. And I remember hearing you say before that you were a knight. So, tell me, are you some kind of impersonator? Are you trying to pretend to be a Jedi Knight?"

Jinn than sighed and rolled his eyes and said, "Well, whatever it is you think I'm doing it is obvious to me that you are trying to push me into a fight. And judging by that lightsaber at your belt it is clear to me that you are a Jedi—a Padawan. So, Padawan, if there is something on your mind than spit it out."

In response, the young man fumed and shouted, "Who are you?"

And in a fit, the warrior than stood up and glared at the young man with his eerie amber eyes and said, "I am Jedi Master Jinn. Now, who the blazes are you?"

Though, much to Jinn's surprise the angry young man looked astonished.

"Master Jinn!" he shouts and then in a bizarre twist, Jinn finds himself engulfed in a hug by the strange young man. The teen then pulls back a bit and pats him on the shoulder and gives it a squeeze and beams at him with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, Force! I can't believe it's really you, Master Jinn. It's been so long. I thought I'd never see you again. God, I'm so glad you're ok."

Jinn suddenly confused and uncomfortable and slowly he backs away. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. How do you think you know me?"

Excitedly, the young man exclaims, "It's me, Master! It's me, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

"Yoda's stump! It can't be!" shouts Kiya.

The two men then turned to face the lady-warrior. And when Anakin saw her he smiled gleefully and picked Kiya up and spun her around. The blue-eyed beauty squealed and laughed.

"Oh, Miss Kiya! Gosh, you're so little. It's amazing, but I remember you carrying me."

"Force! It is you who is much too tall."

In answer, Anakin laughed and said, "No, you're the prefect height, Miss Kiya. But, what are you two doing here on Tatooine? I thought you two had managed to find a way home?"

Jinn said, "No, I think we've had a miss calculation. Though, it's a blessing you are here, Anakin. We would like to try and return to the clan again and give it another go, but we might need to go to Coruscant to barrow a ship. Do you think you could give us a lift to the Temple?"

"Sure," said Anakin. "I'd do anything for family. And I know someone who'd just flip when they see you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm **

"Mom, Dad, Master! I'm home," called Anakin.

Then, from the doorway came Shimi. She shook her head and said, "Please, Ani. There's no need to shout. I can hear you just fine. Oh! Who's this? Who are your friends, Ani?"

From the distance, Shimi saw a man and a woman came from Ani's speeder and when she saw who it was she gasped and then turned to shout herself into the house.

"Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! You'll never believe who's here!"

The tall Master than sighed and marched through the door and stood by Shimi. "Please, Shimi. How many times must I tell you? Do not disturb me while I am mediating. Now, please be calm and tell me what the fuss is about."

The dessert woman then smiled and pointed out towards the speeder and Qui-Gon followed her hand till he saw Jinn and Kiya.

"Force! It can't be."

Qui-Gon then greeted Jinn and Kiya happily as they came to the house and they were all brought inside to eat and talk. The tall Master was very pleased to see the two siblings again and began to tell them so.

"It has been some time since I've seen other Jedi, Jinn. I had taken your advice about permitting attachments and moved to Tatooine with Anakin and Shimi. I've since left the Order and trained Anakin to be a Jedi. Shimi then married her husband, Cliegg Lars and we all moved to his moisture farm. I help his business in return for my lodging and finances. It is a very quiet life and occasionally I receive news from my old friends and Obi-Wan."

Kiya smiled and said, "Sounds like you're in semi-retirement."

Qui-Gon laughed and replied, "Indeed it does, but trust me. Looking after Anakin is a full time job."

"Oh, I'm not that bad, Master."

"Perhaps, so my Padawan, but that is yet to be seen. Frankly, I'm glad you two are here even though you weren't able to return home. You two can accompany Ani to the Jedi Temple and hand him over to Obi-Wan so that he may gain some mission experience in the field. I've spoken to him recently and he has agreed to help him through the last part of his training."

Jinn nodded. "It's fine by me."

"Good," said Qui-Gon. "Then the matter is settled. You two can clean up and get some rest and then you can all leave tomorrow."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple **

"I still don't think I need an escort, Master Jinn," whined Anakin. "I mean come on, if I can take down Sand People than I think I can handle a simply transport through space."

"That may be true, Anakin but I gave my word to your Master. It was his request and I must respect it."

Anakin groaned. "Yeah, I know. He's only looking out for me, but I don't need to be babied."

Irritated, Kiya said, "We aren't babying you, Anakin. So, stop making so much noise. And Force, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but please try and act your age."

At that, Jinn broke down laughing and said, "Just for that, Kiya I would knight you."

The lady-warrior fumed and proceeded to walk ahead of the two men in a huff. She then stopped in front of Obi-Wan's quarters and rang his chime. It didn't take long before someone answered the door and it opened automatically at a voice command.

The door whishes open and then like a flash—a small half-naked boy came running out into the hall.

"Force!" cried someone from inside. "Don't let him get away!"

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Kiya. The lady-warrior quickly snatches the little boy up into her arms and balances him at her hip. "Well, hello little one. Who are you?"

From within the apartment, Obi-Wan appeared and sees Kiya holding the boy and he stares at her in wide-eyed disbelief. "Good god! Kiya, is that you?"

Kiya smiled and said, "Hello, Obi-Wan."

And for a second, all the Jedi could do was gaze at the lovely blue-eyed beauty. It had been nearly 10 years since he had last seen her. This strong youthful lady-warrior with dark midnight hair and whose eyes mirrored his own and shone with joy. He noted that she looked completely unchanged.

"Ouch!" cried Kiya. "The little one seems to like my braid."

Obi-wan then stepped forward and collected the boy. "Here, let me take him."

Then, from down the hall Jinn and Anakin finally arrived and greeted Obi-Wan as well. Jinn bowed and said, "Hello, Obi-Wan. It would appear you can't get rid of us no matter how hard we try."

The Knight replied, "I'm guessing you didn't make it back to your home dimension. I'm sorry, Jinn. But, I give my word I will help you try again. Though, it seems silly to be talking in the hall. Why don't we all go inside."

The group of Jedi than filed into Obi-Wan's apartment and closed the door. The Knight carried the boy to a playpen and set him down while he collected some loose clothing and gestured for his guest to sit down.

"Please, disregard the mess, but it was bath time and the little monster got free again."

Aankin said, "Obi-Wan, who is he? Are you babysitting?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, no Atreyu is my son."

"What?" cried Anakin. "Since when did you have a son?"

"Well, since about three years ago. Though, I'm guessing Qui-Gon doesn't share his holo-messages."

Though, once the two siblings learned of the boy identity they found themselves too amazed to even speak. However, Kiya was the first to break from her spell and she shouted, "Force and Phoenix fire! Can this be true?"

The lady-warrior then leapt across the room and stopped right next to the playpen and stared enchanted at the little boy in complete wonder. She then leaned over and picked him up and walked towards the couch and sat him down on her lap. Kiya marveled at his adorable plump cheeks and red-ish brown hair and fiery amber eyes that she felt her heart melting into goo.

"Oh…he is such a treasure, Jinn. He must look like you when you were a baby."

Kiya then leaned forward and gently placed her forehead against the toddler's and began to hum lovingly into his hair. The lady-warrior then sent vibrations of love and peace towards the little boy and began to soothe his soul. It didn't take long before the he suddenly grew very sleepy and he then drifted off into a noontime nap. Kiya giggled softly and cradled the tot in her arms.

"Oh, thank you Kiya," said Obi-Wan. "You've no idea how much I appreciate your assistance."

The weary Knight then took Atreyu from the lady-warrior and walked towards his bedroom and placed him down inside his crib. Obi-Wan then shut the door and sat down at last with his guest.

"Now, where were we?"

Jinn cleared his throat and said, "It would seem we are in need of another trip to the clan. And since we didn't travel through dimension it would appear we have instead traveled through time. Though, judging by Anakin, I'm guessing we've been gone in your time for about 10 years. Yet, between Kiya and myself it has only been two days since we parted ways on Dagobah and you, Obi-Wan ended your match with Lady Thrice. As it turned out we appeared again on Tatooine and ran into Anakin. We then met Master Qui-Gon and came here."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a moment. He was too absorbed in the young Master's looks. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. It was so weird. Now, that 10 years had passed Obi-Wan noticed that they seemed more identical than ever before. They now appeared physically the same age as well as having the same physique. In fact, the two could probably pass as twins.

Though, Obi-Wan noticed now the alien quality in Jinn's eyes for what it really was. Jinn had hybrid eyes. They were golden with joy and smoldering red with rage. For within Jinn's eyes were his feelings and they also had a keenness that he now recognized as the determination he shared with his mother, Lady Thrice.

Kiya then leaned forward with a wicked smile and said, "You married Lady Thrice, right?"

Obi-Wan blushed and replied, "Yes I did, Kiya."

The lady-warrior then squealed with girlish glee and said, "Oh, how romantic!"

Yet, Anakin was confused and said, "Why didn't anybody tell me? Does the Council know? I thought attachments were forbidden."

"The rule of attachment was overruled, Anakin. It was because of what happened with Master Qui-Gon and myself and afterwards when they met Kiya and Master Jinn. The Council felt they should improve their relationships with other beings, but three Masters must first evaluate every Jedi who does want to pursue an attachment before they can be approved. Qui-Gon told me he wanted to keep you in the dark about the new rule until you finished your training. He said he wanted you to remain focused on your studies."

Anakin mentally paused and then shrugged. "Qui-Gon worries too much."

Obi-Wan then turned his head away feeling guilty and said, "Yes, well—I also didn't tell Qui-Gon about Thrice or Atreyu. I just told him about the new rule that that I was approved in forming attachments."

Anakin was shocked. "Why didn't you tell him, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, Qui-Gon didn't seem that warm to the idea of Jedi forming attachments beyond that of a Master and Padawan, so I felt he wouldn't approve of me forming one with my wife and child."

Jinn just smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be very surprised once he finds out. And here, poor Qui-Gon thought he was sending his reckless Padawan to a nice respectable Jedi Master to complete his field training when low and behold he's actually a black sheep with a wife and child. Force! The man will have a cow."

Suddenly, the front door opens and in walks Lady Thrice. The woman-warrior stops at the threshold and stares at the three houseguests and is bewildered. First, she doesn't recognize the siblings because Jinn looks so much like her husband and Kiya looks like a member of the clan, but then she remember them at the day of her banishment. These are her husband's kinsmen—the ones from another dimension. And then there's Anakin. She was told to except him from Qui-Gon on Tatooine. She didn't think they'd all come today.

"Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me we'd have all these guest today?"

The Knight quickly rises and goes to the lady and sits her down onto a couch. He then said, "Milady, you remember Lady Kiya and Master Jinn. They were there the day we met on Dagobah. And this is Anakin Skywalker. My former Master's Padawan. He is here to gain experience in field missions. Anakin, this is my wife, Lady Thrice Kenobi."

Anakin politely bows, but he is surprised at how young Lady Thrice looks. She seems to be in her early twenties while Obi-Wan looks to be about thirty.

"How do you do, Lady Kenobi."

The ruby-eyed woman smiles and can just guess what's on the young Jedi's mind. "I am well, Mr. Skywalker. It will be a pleasure to be working with you on mission."

Anakin smiled in return at the exotic beauty and replied, "Oh, I'm sure I could learn a lot from you, my lady. But, a dangerous mission is no place for a delicate jewel such as yourself."

In response, the whole room broke down laughing except Anakin. Bewildered, he said, "What did I say?"

Thrice replied, "My poor Padawan, I'm not a fragile jewel. I'm a hard diamond. And I have been slaying soldiers in war for over 400 years. I am an elite warrior and equivalent to a Jedi Master. I have trained 5 other sisters-in-arms and I've died twice. It will be my duty to forge your raw talent into a skillful blade."

Anakin narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "No, that can't be true. You don't look that much older than me."

Smiling, the lady said, "You assume that I am human, Mr. Skywalker. But, don't worry. You'll have your proof once we go on mission."

Obi-Wan then asked, "What's our new assignment, Milady?"

"We are going to the Senate to go protect the Senator from Naboo, Miss Padme Amidala. Apparently somebody is trying to kill her. We are going to be added to her security detail to ensure that she stays safe."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yeah, it's not finished yet. I still got to do something with Palpatine. After all, his evil plotting is being foiled by the Kenobi kids. I'm sure he knows about them and wants to get them out of the way. And I did say that Dr. Dove didn't prefect his dimension machine. He's still on time traveling machines. Plus, just to make note: the name "Atreyu" comes from the _Never Ending Story_. It was the name of the Indian boy who was the great warrior who stopped the nothingness. It sounds heroic and kind of outerspace-ish.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Another Time

**Chapter 13**

**Location: Padme's apartment**

"I thought we were going to the clan?" asked Kiya.

Obi-Wan said, "I've put word in with Master Yoda about your return. You two are free to barrow a ship and go to Dagobah at anytime."

Jinn replied, "No. The turning point is about to happen soon. I remember Father telling me about this mission with the Senator. He and his Padawan, Anakin were sent to protect the Senator from a bounty hunter he tracked to a cloning colony somewhere in the Outer Rim. But—for the life of me, I can't seem to remember what he said happened after that."

The Knight then said, "I wouldn't worry so much about it, Jinn. This universe isn't an exact mirror to yours. Maybe things will be different. And after all, Anakin isn't my apprentice. And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"That sounds like a jinx if I ever heard one," said Kiya.

"Well," said Jinn—"regardless if fate is similar or not, I still think it would be best to stick around for a few days before we go."

-0-0-0-

When Padme entered the seating room to greet her new Jedi bodyguards she was surprised to see not just two, but five Jedi all together. It annoyed Padme already that she agreed to add more guards, but this was just too much.

"Master Obi-Wan, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The Knight bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you too, Senator. But, allow me to introduce to you the others."

Obi-Wan then raised his hand and allowed Lady Thrice to place her own in his as he guided her towards the Senator. Meanwhile, Padme had never seen such a beauty in her life. This woman had long flowing black hair, a fair complexion and eerie red eyes. She also looked quiet young and dressed in a battle-suit that was dark red with a white sash around her waist and a sword fastened at her belt. Padme thought she looked nothing like a Jedi.

"This is my wife, Lady Thrice. She is my partner in all my missions."

Padme was stunned. "What? You're wife? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to get married."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Milady and I are part of a small group who are permitted, Senator. Though, I'm sure you'll be pleased to see this young man. Come on, Anakin."

"Ani?" said Padme. "Little Ani, is that really you? Oh, my! You're grown so tall."

The Senator then stepped forward and gave him a hug. The Padawan then blushed and said, "You've grown too, Padme. I mean—you're grown more beautiful."

In reply, Padme smiled shyly and then turned to see the other Jedi. "Oh, well who are your other colleges?"

Jinn then beamed and strode to Padme happily and took her hand and gave it a kiss. "I'm sure you remember me, Miss Padme. I'm that courageous yet infuriating man you met oh so long ago in a land with twin suns."

"Jinn!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you big softie. I thought you returned home."

The warrior then frowned. "Softie? Is that how you remember me? I ran daring races, fought a Sith, tortured souls, fought legions and freed slaves and that's all you know me as? Well, I must be losing my touch."

Padme then bubbled over with laughter. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jinn. It's just that I remember you best when you tried so hard to help Ani. I never met a man with a heart as big as yours since then."

Jinn then smiled and said, "Well, if you admire my heart the best than I suppose I couldn't ask for a better compliment, Milady."

Suddenly, Kiya stepped forward and poked Jinn in the rib and said, "No flirting, you!" She then turned to Padme and said, "And you, don't encouraging him or he'll end up whispering sweet nonsense into your ear all day."

Padme then smiled and gave the lady-warrior a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you too, Kiya. And don't worry. I can handle your brother." The Senator then pulled away and stared at her new guards and said, "Well, I didn't expect so many of you and personally I think anymore guards is unnecessary. Though, I'm sure you will all do a thorough job keeping me safe."

Obi-Wan said, "Thank you, Senator, but it is only Lady Thrice, Anakin and I who are assigned to you. Master Jinn and Lady Kiya are here as observes and if you'd like, as your guest."

"I'd be more than happy to have Master Jinn and his sister as my guest, Obi-Wan. And if you'd like you can talk with my head of security to better guard me. Though, until then, why don't Jinn and Kiya come join me for evening meal."

-0-0-0-

"Do you think Padme missed me, Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.

"Hmm? I suppose so, Anakin. She did seem pleased to see you."

"But, do you think she missed Jinn more?"

The Knight sighed. "I can't pretend to know what Miss Padme is thinking, Anakin. Perhaps, you should ask Lady Thrice. Maybe she'll have more female intuition on the matter."

Anakin then made a face. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. Don't you think it would be a bit strange to be talking about women with your wife? I mean, you're like my older brother, shouldn't you be giving me advice on how to appeal to women? Like for instance, how did you and Thrice meet? What did you say to her to win her love?"

Obi-Wan then smiled and said, "Well, met during a duel. Her Master sent her to defeat me, but she forfeited the match and she was then banished away into the swamps of Dagobah."

The Padawan was completely thrown off. "Wait. You first met her during a duel? That doesn't sound romantic at all."

"Yes—well, no I suppose that isn't when we first met. We first met in the solarium. The artificial sun was just setting and the shadows covered her face and I didn't even know her name. She then spoke to me about how empty her life had become—how ugly her existence seemed and I consoled her. I told her she was truly beautiful and good and she then thanked me and stole a kiss."

"And that's how you won her over?"

"No, I didn't win her over, Anakin. Later, after the duel I talked with her and she told me she wanted to follow me. She said she wanted to be my companion and that she'd be content to be by my side for a thousand years."

Anakin smiled. "Oh, I get it. She saw you and couldn't resist you."

The Knight frowned and said, "No, it wasn't like that. She—"

"I gave my heart to him because he was the only person in all my life that showed me real kindness. He wanted nothing of me and saw in me a beauty that I had long since forgotten and denied," said Thrice.

The warrior woman then sat down next to Obi-Wan and he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers reverently. She then smiled and said to Anakin, "Love isn't about winning, Ani. It's about giving. You give yourself over to love whether it is returned or not. To feel blessed that you are with another is a happiness I had never known. And he sees me in a way that only demands that I be good and true. And I would never betray that love because it would mean my own death."

Mentally, Anakin was amazed. He had no idea that Lady Thrice was so romantic. She didn't just love Obi-Wan, she worshipped him. He never realized just how devoted the two were to each other. In fact, their dedication reminded him of his mother and stepfather back on the Lars farm. The only difference he saw was that Obi-Wan and Thrice were both warriors. Somehow they managed to combine love and the life of a Jedi harmoniously. Anakin could only hope he would be that lucky someday.

"Anakin wanted to know what his chances are with Miss Padme, my dear," said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! I can't believe you. This is the last time I tell you anything."

However, Anakin saw the lady pause and seemed to be seriously considering the idea. "Hmmm, well you seem a bit young for her, but than again I'm not one to talk for being many times over Obi-Wan's senior. Though, I won't pretend and give you false hope. Miss Padme seems very fond of you, Anakin but it isn't love. If you want her to see you in such a light than I suggest you get to know her better. You should befriend her and learn where you stand. And please, take your time. The best things in this world need time."

Wide-eyed, Anakin said, "Do you really think so?"

The ruby-eyed beauty then gave the Padawan a sly smile and replied, "Well, the quickest way to know is if you have an attraction is to steal a kiss."

"Love, you really shouldn't be giving such advice to a Padawan," warned Obi-Wan.

"Oh, but it worked for me." Thrice than crossed the room and sat next to Anakin. "I warn you though Anakin, if you do something reckless you must be willing to live with the consequences. For as happy things can be, they can turn just as bad. Do you understand me?"

Anakin then nodded his head. "Yes, Master."

-0-0-0-

Then, suddenly they heard a crash and the three Jedi run down the hall and towards the Senator's bedroom. They knocked the doors open and saw the frightened Senator pressed against her headboard while Kiya lay unconscious on the floor. They noticed that the window was broken and the glass was scattered everywhere. Quickly, Thrice rushes to go check on Kiya's condition while Obi-Wan and Anakin inspect the window for any clues. The two men saw a figure zooming away and they both leaped out into the Coruscant night to track down the hunter.

A few moments after the two Jedi leave, Jinn walked into the room after he sensed Kiya was in distress. The warrior had been asleep in his own room and wasn't fast enough to make it onto the sense. Jinn then spots Kiya in Thrice's arms and he swiftly goes to her and gathers her into his arms and lifts her up and heads towards the door.

"Where's the medical bay?"

Thrice said, "Come with me, the both of you. I'll take you there myself. When the girl is recovered I wish to question her about what had happened. But, until then I want this place closed till our investigation. We will know where to go from there after Obi-Wan and Anakin have returned."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Evil Lair**

Darth Sidious despised those damn Kenobi siblings. They were both a thorns in his side. And since their arrive in this dimension he had burned with a loathing he had never before know in his black heart for a very long time. Though, he could uncover nothing about the brother and sister themselves. He knew nothing about them except their names. He had no understanding of their origins save that they were spawned from that goodie-two-shoe Obi-Wan. A Jedi Master so beloved and famous for killed his apprentice, Darth Maul and being allowed to breed with that she-devil, Lady Thrice.

Yet, since the siblings had arrived they had been spoiling his plans to no end. His position as Chancellor was granted, but not with the solidification he wanted. His control over the little Senator was slight. She had been advised years ago by Obi-Wan to denounce him and she had listened. And Sidious could only conclude that it had been done by the hands of those siblings. Somehow they knew his plot and created steps to undo him. Even those crusty old predicable Jedi were behaving in a bizarre fashion. They were now all so loving and less high strung because of them.

It was like a stone had been tossed into a pond and a chain of events were now unfolding in away they had never been intended. Though, he had one glimmer of hope that would make all those miscalculations worth it. Sidious had discovered in his investigation of the siblings a strange new resource in the Blackswan Society. This new colony of cloners was a gold mine and Lord Sidious could see endless possibilities with this new tool. In fact, he may not even have to appoint himself Supreme Chancellor. He would soon be too powerful to be opposed.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's apartment**

When Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the apartment they told Thrice and Jinn that they tracked the hunter down, but that she had been killed. The only clue the two men had was a strange poison dart she was armed with.

Obi-Wan concluded that they were only fortunate to catch the hunter because she had been injured by Kiya. Jinn then told them that Kiya was in Padme's room because the two women wanted to hold a slumber party and reminisce.

"I think it would be best if you and Kiya go to the clan and see if you can return home. This is our fight. And it isn't necessary for the two of you to get involved," said Obi-Wan.

Solemnly, Jinn nodded. "Normally I would disagree. I don't like leaving those I care about in trouble if I can help it, but I must think of Kiya and I trust you will do fine without us."

Thrice said, "It is settled then. The two of you will go home while Anakin will take Padme to Naboo for safekeeping. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and I will investigate our lead with the poison dart."

"So, I guess this is good-bye then," said Kiya. The lady-warrior then turned to Padme and gave her a hug. "You must stay safe, Padme."

Kiya then let go and gave Anakin a smile and said, "And you must keep her safe, my desert warrior."

The young Jedi smiled in return and gave Kiya's hand a kiss. "As you wish, Milady."

Then, at last she stood in front of Obi-Wan and said, "I'm so glad you found Lady Thrice, Obi-Wan. But, promise me that you'd someday have a daughter? And—remember what we talked about in the garden. Don't make her wait for knighthood."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave Kiya a kiss on her cheek. "I promise, Kiya."

Though, when Kiya came to Lady Thrice she was hesitant. She didn't know what to say to the woman who wasn't her mother. It wasn't like they had time to get to know each other, but Kiya was under the impression that this woman wasn't as gentle as her real mother. In this world, Obi-Wan and Thrice didn't have the years of marriage or struggle together against the same hardships. To Kiya, her real parents were true equals. They had both lived a lifetime before they met. They had both experienced war and they each had the support of their Masters. Meanwhile, in this world, Obi-Wan knew nothing of exile and betrayal. He didn't have decades of experience to match Thrice. And poor Thrice was devalued and banished for possessing forbidden dreams. Kiya knew that for Thrice the world was a terrible storm, but Obi-Wan was her rock.

Yet, it wasn't Kiya who approached Thrice at last, but instead it was Jinn. The amber-eyed warrior stood in before the woman warrior and pulled her into his embrace. The lady was taken by surprise and didn't respond, but allowed herself to be engulfed.

Then, softly Jinn whispered into her ear. "…Sing to him. Let him know how deeply you feel."

At those words, Thrice was shocked. She stared at Jinn with wide eyes, but she didn't say a word and broke their gaze and gave him a nod.

Jinn smiled in response and then turned towards his sister and said, "Let's go, Kiya."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah**

When the siblings arrived at the swamp planet they were startled to find that the clan had been very busy. They saw that over the past 10 years they had built a metropolis and had cultivated the marshlands into sculpted gardens and villas. The once over grown vegetation was now a shining colony.

"How progressive," said Kiya.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling about this, Kiya. Something is not right."

The lady-warrior frowned. "I don't feel anything. Though, you've always been better at sensing the Force than me, Jinn. What's wrong?"

Then, suddenly Jinn was blinded by a flash and when it faded he saw that his sister was laying on the ground unconscious. "Kiya!" he shouted.

The warrior then drew his lightsaber and came to her side, but than suddenly he discovered he was surround by a hundred clan warriors who were all armed and getting nearer. However, the crowd parted and in walked Darth Sidious with a broad smile.

"It is indeed a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Master Jinn. Or should I say, Master Kenobi?"

Darkly, Jinn spoke, "Sidious. I'd know you anywhere. What have you done?"

The Sith Lord laughed merrily. "Oh, my! I didn't think you'd know me. And such hatred! You my fine warrior, have the makings of a great Sith."

"I am no more a Sith than you are a Jedi, you old dog!" roared Jinn.

However, the Dark Master was unfazed and was actually very intrigued. For here stood a man who was not of this world and was a Jedi, but also had the upbringing of a warrior. Within him, Sidious could feel the churn of the Dark Side. This Master Jedi was not afraid to embrace the negative flow of the Force. In fact, he seemed to wield it in a way he'd never seen before. It was like discovering that white had an opposite in black. This young man was like Obi-Wan, yet not Obi-Wan.

"There is great darkness in you, Master Jinn."

"Then, all the more better to rip out your black heart!"

Jinn then sprang forward and used the Force to send the clan warriors way so that he could strike a blow at the Sith Lord, however he was stopped by a shot of Force-lightening. Jinn was then forced down onto his knees and he dropped his lightsaber onto the ground. Then, a pair of warriors can and held him firmly on each of his sides and cuffed him into submission.

Sidious laughed at the warrior's bold move. He was so fearless and brash. He then picked up his lightsaber and examined it. "You are a sly one, Master Jinn. I actually see great potential in you."

With gritted teeth, Jinn said, "Don't waste your time. I am a warrior and I fear no darkness. I live by my sword. My spirit is made of fire and passion is my drive. For there is no Darkness and there is no Light. There is only the Force."

"My, what an interesting blend of creeds. I don't think I've ever heard of that one. You fascinate me, Master Jinn. And just look at you—not facing death in quiet acceptance like a Jedi, but facing it defiantly like a warrior with a pure heart."

Sidious then approached Jinn and grabbed him aggressively by the hair. "Come now, Master Jinn! Don't you wish to plead with me? Don't you fear death? Or maybe I should kill your sister first?"

The warrior then smiled and spat into Sith Lord's face. "I don't fear death, Sith! Nor my sister's. For in the clan there is a saying. There is no death as long as—"

"—_as long as the Great Phoenix keeps my soul than I will rise again and live on. For my body is made of dust and I shall return_."

Darth Sidious was unnerved as he heard the unified chant of the clan's people. He saw that every single one of these strange warrior women knew the eerie phrase. And it was obvious to him then that this must be the religion of the clone race. Though, it did make a great deal of sense. A clone could be made from the smallest scrap of skin or drop of blood. The idea that one could return was quite true, well at least for them. And Sidious could be patient. He could wait until Jinn grew more desperate—more willing to bend.

Sith Lord then knocked the warrior over the head till he passed out. "Take these two to the prison cells. I will deal with them later."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Bekah** - I'm glad you like how the story is still going. I think I have a few more chapters in me before I wrap it up, but I have already drafted the ending. Though, I wouldn't worry. There will be plenty of more stuff to happen next. And as to why Obi's son is named Atreyu--well I just like that name. It sounds cool and yes, it's a parallel universe so things aren't exactly the same.

**Jedi Angel001 **- Yeah, Anakin does have a better outcome because of what Jinn did. And it is like a big family. Especially since Kiya sort of wanted to adopt him as a kid. Though, I did hint that at the every least Anakin is interested in Padme. In this chapter, I really got Palpatine going. I find evil ranting fun to write. He talks like a classic villain.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Another Time

**Chapter 14**

**Location: Blackswan Colony, prison**

Darth Sidious smiled in trumpet at the two Kenobi siblings in the prison cell. A transparent force-shield separated the two warriors and freedom, but it afforded them a clear window out to the main chamber. The room was circular and gave the guard a visibility into each cell, though today the main control station served a new purpose. Today it would serve as Sidious' platform so that he may relieve his greatest achievement.

Smuggly, he said, "The Clan certainly has brilliant technology. I can see why they have lasted so long, though they have one major flaw. They are too dependent on their Master and will bend to anyone's will if he is threatened. Lord Blackswan maybe a wizard in biology, but he is a poor leader and made no precautions in case of his capture. These clones will do anything to protect their master."

Jinn said, "Have you just here to gloat? Don't you have something more evil to do elsewhere?"

Sidious roared with laughter and came closer to the young Master. "No, I have something I wish to show you—the both of you. It is my by far one of my finest achievement. Here, you will see the birth of a new Sith. A Sith unlike any other. A Sith who was born of true Darkness."

The Sith then gestured towards the clone-warriors and then a large glass cylinder was brought in with a large machine. The two siblings then approached the clear force field to see what was going on, but the water in the tube was muddy and unclear. They both had no idea what was happening.

"Wake him," commanded the Sith.

The two siblings then saw a Clan-doctor operate the machine until the murky liquid inside the cylinder began to bubble and churn. Then, suddenly the liquid within began to drain away and inside it was revealed a form. There was some kind of man inside the tube. A human man they had never seen before. Though, unexpectedly the cylinder was lifted away and a hiss of steam flowed from the sealed tube as it opened.

Kiya and Jinn saw that the man was dressed in a black bodysuit and he stood motionless with his eyes closed. He was completely still and was supported by a harness. Yet, then Sidious came stepped forward he shouted.

"Rise Darth Vice! Rise and obey your Master!"

In a flash, the lifeless puppet suddenly sprang to life. He's eyes opened and revealed an eerie yellow sheen and his face then contorted into a hideous scowl. He then straightened and broke free from the support harness with ease and approached his Master with flexed powerful muscles. He turned to Sidious and gave him an empty stare.

He then gallantly gave the Dark Lord a blow and said, "I hear and obey, Master."

At that, the Sith laughed joyfully and said, "Very good, my apprentice. Very good."

Sidious then looked towards the prison cells and said to Jinn, "See what wonders the Clan makes. See how awesome my new creation is. For Darth Vice is no ordinary Sith. No! He is infused with enough midi-chlorian to fight a hundred Yodas. He is physically in the peak of perfection and his mind is a beautiful work of art. For within his mind are all the Clan's collected memories of hatred and revenge. He knows nothing of the Light and he lives solely to obey me."

"Blasphemy!" shouted Kiya. "That monstrosity blackens the Clan name!"

Sidious roared with laughter. "I can assure you, Milady that Darth Vice is your precious Clan's greatest accomplishment and with him I plan to take the Senate by force and eliminate the Jedi myself. For this is a day that will forever be remembered. This is the day that the Light shall be no more and the Darkness will rein supreme."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Kamino **

When Obi-Wan and Thrice investigated the poison dart they were lead to Kamino. A place not found in the Jedi Archives, but known for manufacturing advanced clones according to Obi-Wan's informant. The two then set out and landed on the watery world and entered the factory with a surprisingly warm welcome from the Kaminoan guide. They were then given a grand tour and shown the labs and cookie-cut men being produced on an assembly line like hotcakes in a diner.

Thrice frowned and whispered, "I smell war. You don't make an army of clones unless you plan on using them and this so-called _advanced_ technology is child's play. It took these people years to grow this army and that can only mean one thing. Someone has been planning for a very long time."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan—"but the Kaminoans think the Jedi commissioned this army. That means someone from the Temple had them made. We should go see this bounty hunter whom these clones are based and question him."

"He will not be cooperative, Obi-Wan."

However, the Knight was confused. He sensed that Thrice was on edge. She seemed unnerved about something. She was behaving more aggressively than she normally would on mission. Obi-Wan then quietly came to her side and slowly caressed her back.

"Milady, what's the matter?"

The lady then turned and said, "It's these clones. They're all empty dolls—shadows. They aren't men. They aren't even warriors. Oh, Obi-Wan these men were all breed to die the moment they were born."

The Knight then pulled his lady into his arms and gave her a hug. "Hush, Milady. It cannot be helped. And you must compose yourself. We must learn why this army was made and by whom."

Thrice then broke away from Obi-Wan's touch and said, "I know. I understand. Let's go."

Though, before anyone could move, the door to the conference room opened and in walked Count Dooku. He stopped and gave each of them a curious look and then spoke. "I did not anticipate your arrival Master and Lady Kenobi. This is indeed an unexpected surprise. However, you two will soon discover that crossing my path is a grave mistake."

The elder man then ignited his red lightsaber and rushed to duel the couple, but they suddenly parted and drew their weapons as well. The two then carefully circled the Sith and tested his defenses with quick blows, but the Count was very skilled.

"It will take more than you two to defeat me."

Obi-Wan said, "Are you the one behind the clone army? Is this a commission by the Separatist?"

The Count laughed confidently and said, "Such matters are too important for someone as insignificant as you, Obi-Wan."

"Yet, they are not too important for me!" shouted Thrice.

The lady-warrior then lunged forward and seized Count Dooku by the back the neck and had him shrieking out in pain as she used the Force-ki to burn his flesh. Obi-Wan then quickly moved in and disarmed the traitor and burned him cross the forearm to prevent him from dueling. The Count once again cried out in pain and clutched his wound tightly and gave the Knight a glare.

"You vicious brutes!"

Though, Thrice ignored his insults and reached over to dig her nails into the Sith's injured arm and had him groaning with pain. "Enough of your blabber, dog! Tell us what you know or there will be more."

Enraged, Count Dooku said, "You won't dare. It is not the Jedi way and I will not break."

The lady-warrior then leaned forward to the Sith's ear and said, "Oh, but I do dare and I am no Jedi and you will break."

The Count scuffed. "I will not yield to a she-devil like you. And you may choose to torture me all you like, but you will get nothing out of me."

Thrice then smiled wickedly and replied, "There is a method that the Clan uses to extract information from difficult clones that I think well work nicely on you, Count. It is the second curse our Clan knows out of three. The first is the curse-of-fire which you've just experienced, the third is the cruse-of-flesh were I can command all your cells to expel their energy till your body blackens and dies. The third curse is fatal unless treated immediately, but the second curse is called the curse-of-soul. And with this curse I will break your will by using the channel Force-ki."

Obi-Wan frowned. He had no idea she knew these "curses." She never told him she knew methods of torture and it disturbed him greatly that she'd even use them. He couldn't let her go through with this even though their prisoner was the Count. He could not let her travel down this dark path.

"No, Milady. You shouldn't torture this man. If you do than we are no better than he is."

"You are too soft, Obi-Wan. And I've never pretended to be better than my enemies. I know what sort of warrior I am. I am a being made for war. I don't have such pretty notions of justice and fair play. All you must know is that this man would not hesitate to slay you so you must not give him sway."

Obi-Wan quickly rushed to Thrice and placed his hand on her wrist and said, "No, Thrice. This is wrong. I won't allow this."

The lady then looked up and met the Knight's gaze. She was surprised to discover they had such a difference in opinion. It was rare for them to disagree on something—something as important as this. Was she really being too cruel? Or was Obi-Wan being too soft? And if she followed through on her threat would he think of her less? Would he think her cold and unmerciful? Yet, she wondered about the cost. Would the price of mercy be too high? Oh—why didn't Obi-Wan understand? Why didn't he know that this could be a mistake?

Though gradually, the lady exhaled deeply and said, "Jinn was right. I should have sung to you, Obi-Wan. I should have allowed you to see how deeply I feel. Then, maybe you'd understand. But, I'd rather you'd hate me now and live then to have to regret this moment and die!"

The woman warrior then channeled the Force-ki into a violent swirl of misery and despair. She then forced it into Count Dooku till his mind was filled with emptiness and sorrow. He wailed with agony as the feelings churned inside him with sheer devastation. It was like he was closed off into nothingness and there was no hope of any kind to cling to. He was like a fledgling lost in a raging storm.

"MECRY! OH, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" cried the Sith.

Lady Thrice then released the Count's arm and gasped and closed her eyes. She balled her hand into a fist and said, "Tell me what you know. Tell me who commissioned the clone army. Why was it made? Who is the Sith Lord? Where is he?"

However, he didn't reply. Count Dooku leaned forward and folded over into the fetal position and began to shake. Tightly, he wrapped his arms around his legs and began to mumble. Obi-Wan in response was disturbed. He shook his head in disbelief and took a step back.

"What did you do to him?"

At first, the lady gasped again and moaned mournfully. She used all her will to beat back the feelings of despair and slowly opened her ruby-eyes and stared unseeing into space. She almost seemed as crushed as the Count, but then a lone tear trailed her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"Thrice?" asked the concerned Knight. "Are you all right?"

"It's fine, my love," she replied—"It's fine. Now, let's go ask him again."

-0-0-0-

Count Dooku proved to be more willing to talk after Lady Thrice's curse. He revealed everything. He told the pair about how the clone army was commissioned by Darth Sidious and how he was really Palpatine. He said he wanted to be Supreme Chancellor, but that his plan was slowed down by the siblings. He had the clone army made to use in a false war with the Separatist who were really made to give a reason to support the Chancellor's political power. Sidious wanted to use the clone stormtroopers to kill off the Jedi once they were integrated. He said that he was the Sith Lord's apprentice and follower, but that he's plans had changed again when he discovered the Clan. He took control of the Clan and had made himself the new Lord of Blackswan. Sidious was planning on taking his new allies and stormtroopers to destroy the Jedi and the Senate in one final blow and make himself a king.

"Blast, we must stop him," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but the siblings?" said Thrice. "Didn't they go to Dagobah to get in touch with the Clan again to return home? They must be in trouble."

"Then we must hurry to Dagobah and help them."

"Yes, but what about the Count?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and said, "We'll contact the Temple and have the Kaminoans keep him drugged and quarantined till someone can come and retrieve him. Though, I have a feeling he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

-0-0-0-

**Location: On the ship to Dagobah **

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry."

"What?" said the Knight.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cursed that man when you didn't want me to."

Frustrated, Obi-Wan said, "Then, why did you do it? And what did you mean when you said I didn't understand?"

"Obi-Wan, there are a great many things you don't know about me. Things I've done that I've never told you. Things you could never fully understand. You know that my life is long. You know that my life was hard. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, but I saw little else to do. You—you don't know the things I fear. You don't know how deep my feelings go."

The Knight frowned. "I thought we shared everything, Thrice. And I can't imagine you fearing anything. And I know how you feel. What other feelings do you have? And what does it have to do with singing?"

The lady then reached over the controls in the ship and activated the auto-pilot. She then turned her chair and faced her husband and held his hands.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…I've never told you this, but my greatest fear is losing you."

Surprised, the Knight said, "But, you'll never lose me, Milady. I am yours and you are mine."

Thrice then shook her head and said, "No, no you don't understand. I'm not questioning your commitment. I'm not even afraid of death. It's what will happen to me after you're gone."

Obi-Wan was confused. "What do you mean when I'm gone?"

Then, in a shaking voice she said, "Oh, my sweet Knight. My body is about 40 years old, but I am destined to out live you by nearly a hundred. You'll be gone forever, my heart."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan gathered Thrice into his arms and held her tight. "Oh, Thirce. Why didn't you tell me you were worried about being alone?"

Tearfully, she said, "Because I didn't want to spoil our happiness. I didn't want to worry you over something that can't be changed. Oh, Obi-Wan! That curse I put on the Count was no great sin. I merely projected my feelings onto him. I intensified my loneliness and left him bare. But, I can do more than share my sorrow. I can share my love. Oh, Obi-Wan—sometimes I care about you so much I think I'd burst with joy."

Suddenly a realization dawned in the Knight's mind. He remembered feeling a sensation like that once. Back when he was a Padawan. "Thrice, is your singing the song of the Living Force?"

Startled, she pulled back slightly and said, "Y-yes, I guess you could say it is. How do you know?"

"Kiya sang to me once, when I was a Padawan. She hummed this melody that covered me completely in peace and security. She said it was her feelings manipulating the Force. She said it was how she felt when she was with me. She said I made her feel safe and like she belonged because that's how her brother made her feel. I've never felt so serene in my life."

Then, Obi-Wan gasped and shouted, "Force! Is that what you've been holding back from me? Oh, Thrice, why would you deny me that pleasure?"

Sadly, the lady said, "I was afraid. I feared what it would mean. What you'd do? What I'd do? I was afraid you wouldn't love me the same way."

Obi-Wan smiled and gave her nose a quick kiss. "Never."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony**

When Obi-Wan and Thrice landed on Dagobah they found that the colony was mostly deserted. There weren't that many guards present and they discovered that the remaining science staff was locked away in the Grand Hall. The pair had no trouble breaking in and they found Jinn and Kiya in the prison ward.

Swiftly, Jinn rushed to Obi-Wan and said, "Obi-Wan! We must contact the Jedi and warn them about Sidious."

"Yes, we know, Jinn. We found Count Dooku and got Sidious' plot out of him and contacted the Temple. They should be prepared to face him."

"No!" shouted Kiya. "No, you don't understand. Sidious doesn't just have the Clan-warriors with him; he also has his own creation, Darth Vice. Oh, he's horrible Obi-Wan. He's said to be a hundred times more powerful than Master Yoda. Everyone will be slaughtered by a demon that strong."

Thrice said, "Then we must hurry. Come, we go to Coruscant."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you **T **and **Jedi Angel001** for your reviews. Things have gotten really exciting with Sidious making trouble. But, I have more surprises coming up soon, but you'll just have to wait and see.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Another Time

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** Lady Thrice from the other dimension will be known as Thrice or Lady Thrice. While, Jinn's mother will be known as Lady Kenobi. Hope this message helps to prevent any confusion. Thank you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Location: Space on route to Coruscant from Dagobah**

"This is bad," said Jinn as he scanned the DNA sequence information on Darth Vice. The warrior was reclined in the spaceship galley while holding a data-pad. He could not believe the monster the old Sith dog created. It was like reading up on a real life Frankenstein monster. Essentially, Sidious had taken all the primary building blocks of a Clan warrior and supped it up with his own specifications. Vice was made strong, tough, smart, agile and completely obedient. He was like a tank with the mind of an attack dog.

Yet, the only thing Jinn could see that was even close to helpful was that Sidious had completely disregarded Force-ki techniques in favor of the ways of the Sith. Force only knows what the monster might do if he knew how to channel, but it was only a small slight against a great opponent.

Then, Jinn was broken from his thoughts as Kiya came near and touched his shoulder. "Jinn, we can't possibly win against Sidious."

"We have to try, Kiya."

"But, this is suicide! It's bad enough that the Jedi have to fight the Clan, but there is no way they can defeat a demon like that."

Suddenly, Jinn rose from his seat and roared, "And what do you expect me to do! Run away? Run where? Go home? Kiya, Sidious had Dr. Dove killed. There is no going home. We are stuck here unless we can find another way."

"Oh, Jinn…" said Kiya. The lady-warrior then gathered her brother into her arms and buried her face into his robes. "We can't lose, Jinn. We just can't."

Jinn then lovingly rubbed his sister's back and began to sway. He knew things didn't look good. He knew the odds were against them, but he understood that they had to try and kill Sidious and Vice no matter what. Even at the cost of their own lives they had to take down the two Sith to ensure they wouldn't spread their evil throughout the galaxy. And even though this world wasn't their own—or even their proper place and time, they still had to try because it was the right thing to do. He only wished he could cheer Kiya up. Tears never suited her azure-gray eyes.

Then, Jinn had an idea and he pulled Kiya back by her shoulders. "Kiya, recite to me the old Jedi Code."

The lady-warrior frowned. "What for?"

"Do as your told, Padawan."

Kiya then snatched herself away in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, but recited anyway. "Fine, as you wish Master Jinn.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

There, now what?"

Jinn smiled and folded his arms inside his sleeve just as Obi-Wan and Thrice walked in to see what was going on. The warrior ignored the pair and said, "Now, Padawan Kenobi you will kneel down and recite to me the Clan vow of loyalty."

Confused, Kiya did as she was told and said:

_I give my word to thee, for my pledge is my bond, _

_I give my sword to thee, for my will is my valor,_

_I give my life to thee, for my essence is of dust._

The young Master then stepped forward and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "Well done, Milady. You have completed your training as a Padawan leaner. You are now a Jedi Knight."

At those words, Kiya stiffened and looked up at Jinn in shock. "Oh, Jinn. How could you?"

"How could I not?"

"But, Master Skywalker?"

"Kiya, your Master would have been pleased to know you've completed your training."

The blue-eyed beauty then rose and gazed into her brother's amber eyes and nodded. She then raised her hand into her hair and tugged on her braid. Jinn then reached into his belt and drew out a pocketknife and proceeded to cut the ebony plait off and placed it carefully into her hand.

The lady-knight gazed at the lock of hair sadly and said, "This isn't how I imagined it, Jinn."

The young Master then gave Kiya a kiss on her forehead and said, "I know, Kiya. I know. But, you'll have to keep that braid safe so you can give it to your Master. Master Luke will be overjoyed when he sees you."

Sniffling, Kiya replied, "Thank you, Jinn."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant**

When the four arrived on city planet they saw that the stormtroopers had already mobilized and taken over all the major security areas on Coruscant and the Senate had fallen. Darth Sidious had long planned in advanced his ambitious dream for conquest and left nearly nothing up to chance. The only place that still had fighting was at the Jedi Temple however, it was a bloody battle because the Jedi discovered that their opponents weren't ordinary troopers, but Clan warriors. The mostly female population of warriors fought with deadly cruelty and had no free of death. And after their history of a thousand years of civil war they were all hard and swift.

Darth Sidious laughed happily as his warriors massacred the Jedi and drove them back. He was pleased to learn that the majority had been taken prisoner and that only the Council Masters still resisted. Yet, Sidious knew it was a futile move because they were no match for his new apprentice, Darth Vice. And together Master and servant headed towards the Council Chamber confidently and with stride. This was a historic moment and one that Sidious would savor.

"You are defeated, Jedi. Your reign of Light is no more. This is now the dawn of the era of Darkness and you will all perish by the hands of my new apprentice."

"We will not go down without a fight, Sith," replied Master Windu.

In answer, Sidious laughed and said, "Your power is nothing compared to Darth Vice."

"We shall see," said Master Windu. The Jedi Master then ignited his purple lightsaber and soon the entire Council was alive with battle against the Sith. Yet, they soon felt the power of the dark puppet swell and he tossed them about like flies and proceeded to murder them one by one. Meanwhile, from the doorway, Darth Sidious bellowed with wicked laughter as he watched his prey fall.

However, just then Sidious was kicked from behind by Lady Kiya. She drew her sword and saber and leveled it at her foe and said, "I will slay you, you dog!"

"So, it's you, the little Kenobi brat. However, did you manage to escape your cage?"

Enraged, Kiya swung at Sidious mercilessly and cried, "That's Lady Kiya to you, dog. And I am a Jedi Knight!"

The lady-knight then channeled the Force-ki into her blade and quickly drove it into the ground and sent a beam of lightening towards the Sith that temporarily blinded him from the blast. Then, out of the smoke and debris, Kiya lunged forward to sever the Sith's head from his body with her green lightsaber, but she was stopped by Darth Vice. The two locked eyes and then the dark puppet shoved Kiya back and pushed her to the ground. He then raised his sword and about to kill her when unexpectedly Obi-Wan and Jinn appeared and seized Darth Vice by each arm and dragged him back. Thrice then came and was about to drive her ivory sword into the demon's heart when he roared savagely and basted them away like a leaf-blower set on high.

A great wave of Force-lightening was expelled from Vice that he had all four of the warriors withering in pain. Vice then walked behind his Master and lifted him up by his shoulders.

"Master," he said concerned as he helped the Dark Lord up, but just as he had the Sith on his feet Master Yoda leaped into the air from out of nowhere. He singed the Sith monster across his back as he barreled through the air and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Your opponent I will be," said the small Master.

Though, Vice chose to ignore Yoda's words completely and swiftly moved to ensnare him. The two then began to duel in a blur of black and green that it was hard to see who had the upper hand, but then finally Vice snatched Yoda up like a frog in mid leap and gripped him tightly in his hand like a hawk. The little Master then wriggled to try and break free but he had lost his lightsaber when he was caught that he had no means to fight off the Sith. With his clawed hands he tried to sever Vice's grip, but no matter what he did he wouldn't let him go.

"Yes!" cheered Sidious—"Yes! Kill him! Kill him now! Oh, how I've longed for this moment."

Then, with evil intent Darth Vice proceeded to squeeze the life out of the old Master's body. Yoda gasped and choked for breath, but slowly his vision began to haze and his arms gradually began to slip away from the monster's iron grasp.

"NO!" shouted Obi-Wan. He couldn't believe what was happening—it was just too terrible to be true. Master Yoda just couldn't die. He couldn't be dead. If the old Grand Master died, what would become of the Jedi? What were they going to do?

Stumbling to his feet, Obi-Wan desperately tried to move to help him, but the pain was too great and the distance seemed light-years away. Yet, then a rush of wind cut through the air and a black blade came piercing through the monster's back. Vice roared with pain and dropped the small Jedi like a rock. Frantically, Vice tried to pull the blade from his shoulder but he had trouble reaching the weapon and staggered back.

Meanwhile, everyone in the room turned to see where the sword had come from and there they saw standing by the doorway was another Lady Thrice. She was dressed in a simple following gown that was emerald green and her inky black hair was loose and pinned in a Naboo style. And in her ruby-eyes burned a fire, which she used to summon her midnight sword back into her grasp.

She smiled wicked at the Sith and said, "How exciting. I can't wait to slay you."

"Who are you?" said Sidious.

However, it wasn't the strange woman who spoke, but a man who came into view from the hall and placed his hand on the she-warrior's shoulder. "I am Ben Kenobi and this is my lovely wife, Lady Thrice."

In response, Sidious was confused. "You are not from this dimension."

The strange Knight smiled and said, "Yes, that is correct, Chancellor Palpatine. I am here with my darling to retrieve my missing children, though I was greatly surprised to see you'd staged an invasion. It seems too plain a scheme from someone like you."

Sidious laughed amusingly. "You are quite bold, Ben Kenobi. There is a brashness about you that I sense is lacking in your counterpart. I can see now where your brat gets it from."

"A man is simply the sum of his experiences, Chancellor."

"Too true, Master Jedi, but you and your—_family_ will not be able to stop me. Even with you and your lady's help, you are still no match for Darth Vice."

Smiling, Ben replied, "Who said anything about there being only the two of us?"

Sidious was then stunned to see the room suddenly flood in with Clan warriors who were all drawn and ready to fight him. He was very puzzled. He thought he had secured their loyalty when he vanquished their Maker.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are all of you disobeying me?"

"I am responsible for that," replied a voice. The warriors then parted and out stepped Lord Blackswan and his assistant Lady Nina. The scientist than gave Sidious a playful wave and said, "I am a man not of this world, Mr. Sidious. I am from the other dimension and even though you've murdered their Lord Blackswan and conquered these poor clones they seem very happy to turn against you and obey me. In fact, I've told them to stop your stormtroopers and the Senate should be free."

"You maggot!" cried Sidious. "How dare you spoil my plans! Well, it is of no consequence. I still have my apprentice and he will make quick work of you. Darth Vice, kill them! Kill them all!"

The monstrous Sith then sprang into action and the chamber was filled again with Force-lightening and several warriors were knocked over unconscious from the blast. Lady Kenobi then dashed through the crowd and mayhem till she was face to face with Darth Vice. She fought him aggressively and with all her might, but she was gradually being driven back. Ben quickly came to her aid and the two warriors then began to duel with the Sith-clone into a stalemate.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Sidious tried to slip away from the chaos and warriors but found himself facing Anakin and Padme. Wide-eyed with shock, Anakin came to the Sith's side and exclaimed, "Chancellor! What in the world is going on?"

Mentally, Sidious was pleased. It appeared that young Skywalker did not know of his treachery. Perhaps he could persuade the young Jedi to be his new apprentice. After all, he was proclaimed by Master Qui-Gon to be the Chosen One. Maybe he could salvage his defeat. Sidious then gave Anakin his most patentic old man look and said, "Thank the gods, you found me young Jedi. Some strange soldiers came and attacked the Senate. I flied for my life and thought I could find safety among the Jedi, but I soon discovered they were also attacked by a horde of strange women. It's chaos, my boy. Sheer chaos! Please, you must help. Please, help me get away."

Anakin softly placed his hands on either side of Palpatine's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Chancellor. You're safe with me. Come on, Padme. Let's go to the main hanger and get you and the Chancellor a transport to Naboo."

Padme couldn't believe her ears. "Ani? What are you saying? We just got here. You don't expect me to just leave."

The Padawan then frowned and shouted in a booming voice. "Listen to me, you spoiled brat! You're going to listen to me and listen to me good. You are marching back to that hanger and going to prep a ship back to Naboo. Is that clear!"

Padme was shocked. "What's happened to you, Ani?"

However, Anakin physically took hold of Padme and moved her down towards the hall. "Go! Hurry up!"

The brown-eyed beauty then frowned. "You're such a beast, Ani!"

Hotly, Anakin shouted, "I'm only doing what Master Jinn did on Naboo!"

"Screw, Master Jinn!" she cried and proceeded to march down the hall, however it wasn't until she almost made it into the elevator that she realized what he meant. Padme gasped. Oh, no—Anakin's strange behavior had all been an act. He must have thought she was in some kind of trouble and forced her to leave, but what was so dangerous?

Desperately, Padme felt fear grip her heart as she swiftly turned around and began to run back down the hall to Anakin. Yet, when she round the corner she saw in front of her eyes Chancellor Palpatine being speared through the heart from behind by Anakin. She saw the old man's face twist with agony till he suddenly grew limp and fell to the ground dead.

Padme was so astonished she couldn't move—she couldn't speak. She just stared transfixed on the slain man on the ground. However, Anakin moved forward and wrapped her into his arms and tenderly pressed her face into his robes and broke her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I didn't mean to make you upset, but Obi-Wan told me a long time ago that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. I couldn't risk you getting hurt if he tried something and I wanted to get close enough to him to take him down. It was the only thing I could think of to do at the time."

Yet, Padme was too disturbed to speak. She simple pressed herself closer to the young Jedi and cried.

-0-0-0-

"Why doesn't this dog die already?" shouted Lady Kenobi.

Ben then ducked and blocked the Sith-clone's blow while she tried to move in close to chop off his arm, but he backed away at the last minute.

"I wish I knew, Milady but this Sith is proving to be very strong in the Force. His presence is that of a hundred Masters."

The ruby-eyed warrior than said, "And his aura is pure hatred. I feel no positive energy from him at all. He is blind with rage."

The two warriors then stepped back and tried to catch their breaths as they circled their enemy. Ben then said, "What do you suggest we do, my dear?"

However, just then Jinn struggled to rise up and he shouted, "He has the blood of the Clan! He is not a true user of the Force! He has been infused with midi-chlorian."

It was then that the couple shared a look and nodded in understanding. The ruby-eye warrior had told her husband long ago that one skill that was forever out of her grasp as a member of the Clan was that they could never have the power of premonition. If a Clan-warrior ever dared to give themselves over to the Living Force and not channel it then they would be doomed to be swallowed up the universe's atomic energy and die.

"This is stupid and risky, Ben. If we don't time this just right then my brains will be fried," said Lady Kenobi.

"Have faith, Milady."

With a groan the ruby-eyed warrior shut her eyes and began to build her focus in channeling the Force-ki. She took her sword with both hands and pressed it to her chest and began to chant. Meanwhile, Ben raced forward and started to duel with the Sith-clone alone. However, Ben could not handle facing the demon by himself without his lady that he found himself being repeatedly burned and cut by the Sith's red blade.

Kiya weakly rose up on her knees with the help of her sword and palmed it pointed down and used it to spear Vice again from behind, however the Sith-clone would not be fooled twice. He quickly turned to block the attack, but he cried in pain anyway because just at that moment Jinn had the same plan. Vice contorted with agony against the blow and Ben took the opportunity to drive his own sword into the Dark puppet's side. Though, miraculously the Sith did not fall. Instead, he pummeled Ben to the ground with his fist and knocked him unconscious.

Yet, by then Lady Kenobi was ready for her attack. She dropped her blade to the ground and glided up to Darth Vice in her bellowing green gown and met his blood red eyes with her own and gently she laid her hand onto his forearm and swiftly began to consume him into a whirlwind of atomic energy. The Sith gasped with awe as he felt the universe literally vibrate and pulse with living energy. Never before had Darth Vice felt such power—such rawness. It was like he was one with everything, from the largest sun down to the smallest grain of sand.

Though, through the dim Lord Blackswan cried out with wild fear. "No! You mustn't let her channel that long without focus or she'll die!"

At the scientist's warning, Obi-Wan felt terror steal his breath and he quickly moved with all his strength up and ran to knock the lady-warrior over onto the ground with a thud.

However, Darth Vice continued to churn with the Living Force of the universe and soon what was once a brilliant wonder was now a madness that had no end. The Sith was growing overwhelmed with atomic energy that he could not contain it. Suddenly, ever fiber of his being was alive with the Force that he could not control it. He felt himself becoming consumed with a fire he could not command. It was madness and it was too much. He felt his heart race and his blood boil until at last he was overloaded with so much power that he finally exploded into a blazing inferno of light and energy. Not a single trace of the monster was left as he dissolved into the ether of the galaxy.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Well, this isn't the end. I still got the get the Kenobi Clan back home to the other dimension. Though, I'm curious on people's thoughts about Darth Vice exploding. I thought it was an interesting way to kill him off. Plus, I felt that Anakin was redemed in this dimension as the "Chosen One" by killing off Sidious in a quick, yet cleverly thoughtful way. I wanted to have Anakin learn something by being with Jinn.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Another Time

**Chapter 16**

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's apartment**

"Astounding," said Lady Kenobi in awe.

The ruby-eyed warrior then cooed and kissed little Atreyu till he giggled wildly with mirth. She playfully tickled and nibbled on the tot's hands and sides while he squealed happily. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan looked on amazed at how cheerful this version of his wife seemed to be. She practically radiated joy and gentleness and she did it so openly and freely. It was only when Thrice was completely at ease did he ever glimpse her acting this playful with their child that the Knight began to question their relationship.

Obi-Wan silently sat down next to the ruby-eyed warrior and drank in her form. For she was the pinnacle of Obi-Wan's hopes and dreams for his lady. She was honey and wine, yet fire and steel all at once. And captivated, he said, "Dear lady, you are divine."

"Oh why, thank you, Obi-Wan," she exclaimed and blushed shyly. "But, I'm sure there isn't much difference between my counterpart and myself."

"Nay, Milady. You seem to have a sweetness about you that in all honesty I wish to bring out in my own wife. Is it possible you might tell me something to make her more at ease?"

Lady Kenobi tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "I can't imagine myself not being at ease with Ben. Its kind of weird hearing you say that."

Nervously, Obi-Wan turned away and said, "I suppose to you it might, but you've heard from the others how different our world have unfolded compared to yours. Perhaps I'm missing something in understanding her."

After a moment of silence, Lady Kenobi began to laugh and she said, "You're too naïve."

"What? Is that all the advice your going to give me?"

The woman-warrior then rose from her seat and placed little Atreyu into Obi-Wan's lap and said, "I'm not trying to be insulting it's just that she's about 400 and you're only in your 30s. When I met my husband he was cloned and was in his 60s. What I think you have here is a problem of miscommunication. You should try asking her about her life some time. Ben and I were very good friends before we married."

Obi-Wan then picked up his son and placed him in his playpen and said, "Yes, but she's afraid of losing me, Milady. She told me she feared what would become of her after my death. Don't you have the same fears with your husband?"

Solemnly, the woman-warrior paused and replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I didn't realize. No, Ben and I will have each other till we grow old. He was reincarnated to live as long as a member of the Clan. We will age together at the same rate. But, you know your wife wouldn't be alone, Obi-Wan. She'll still have Atreyu."

"Yes, but it still seems unfair to her, Milady. Thrice should not have to suffer loneliness."

Lady Kenobi shrugged and said, "Well, you could always have the Clan improve your body and extend your life-span artificially. That's the only way out that I can see."

"What?"

Impatiently, Lady Kenobi sighed. "It isn't my fault my people live as long as tortoises, Obi-Wan. Though, take sometime and get used to the idea before you go through with it. It isn't like you're dying right now. However, please excuse me. I think I'll go see how my husband is recovering."

And without another word, she left the apartment and marched down the hall. Yet, deep down Lady Kenobi felt her heart breaking for her counterpart and her gentle Knight. Just thinking of such a cruel future was disheartening. She had to go find her beloved. She had to find his company.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple, medical ward**

"Master Qui-Gon!" shouted Ben.

It had been a lifetime since he had last seen his former Master alive. It was just so strange and wonderful to see his mentor alive and well. Ben felt his heart well with affection towards the man he considered his father.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon marched up to a man he thought was his former Padawan and said, "Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm well, Master. Oh, it's so good to see you again." Ben then reached over and grasped his old mentor's arm and held it tightly in place. Overcome, the Knight said, "Oh, Qui-Gon—you don't know how many times I've longed for your guidance or how often I wished I could show you the fortunes of my fate."

Startled, Qui-Gon eased his arm loose from the iron grip of his former student and sat down by his medical bed on a chair. "Be still, Obi-Wan. You don't seem quite yourself. I know you've been through some ordeal while battling the Sith, but I was told you were fine. I didn't know you would be here."

"Oh, you mean the other me, yes well, he is all right. It was me who got injured while he was practically unharmed. It really is a shame. I do hate lying around in bed just because of a concussion. Now, my lady gets to go exploring while I'm here alone. Hmmm, perhaps I'll make up some excuse to punish her later for neglecting me."

"What are you talking about, Obi-Wan?" asked the confused Jedi.

Ben then met Qui-Gon's gaze and smiled. "Oh, forgive, Qui-Gon, but you've mistaken me. I am not Obi-Wan. I am Obi-Wan from the other dimension. I am Ben. I'm Jinn's father."

Qui-Gon was amazed. "You mean you are not Obi-Wan? Force! This is confusing. And who exactly is this woman you keep referring to?"

"My wife, Lady Thrice. Force, Qui-Gon! You didn't think I had a son and a daughter all on my own?"

"You're wife is here with you?"

Ben was now the one confused. He rubbed his beard and replied, "Well, yes why wouldn't she be? Her counterpart is married to Obi-Wan as well."

"Obi-Wan is married!"

Ben frowned. "I thought this would be old news to you? Obi-Wan has been married a few years now to his Lady Thrice. I even heard they have a child."

Qui-Gon then shook his head and said, "That philandering youth—I should have known something was up the moment he told me he'd been cleared to formalize an attachment. He probably didn't tell me just so he wouldn't have to hear my opinion. Oh, he and Jinn have more in common then he knows."

-0-0-0-

When Lady Kenobi finally found her husband she found him still in the medical ward, but was now talking to another Jedi. She stepped forward and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. And in response, he beamed a brilliant smile and patted on the bed for her to sit down.

"Well, where have you been, Milady?"

"I was talking to your counterpart. Did you know that he and his wife have a child too? He looks just like Jinn did as a boy. His name is Atreyu. Oh, my love! Being with that child made we wish we had another."

Ben then blushed and coughed politely into his hand. "Yes—well, duty demands a great deal of our time, my dear. And perhaps we ought to discuss this at some other time. But, here I want you to meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He is my former Master's counterpart. And Master Qui-Gon allow me to introduce to you my wife, Lady Thrice."

Hesitantly, Qui-Gon gave the woman a bow and gave his alternate student a weary glance. "A pleasure, Milady though I can't decide which is more disturbing, the fact that your husband is actually older than me or that my former Padawan is married and never told me."

Ben replied calmly, "Qui-Gon, if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time getting upset over things which you cannot change. And frankly don't you think it's a bit hypocritical considering you left the Order in pursuit of your own beliefs?"

The tall Master then sighed and said, "I supposed you're right, Padawan. It's just till upsetting to be left out."

Lady Kenobi laughed and placed her hand over the Master's and said, "Don't worry so much, Qui-Gon. You can always return to the Order now that Anakin has completed his training. Though, I am grateful to meet you at last. I have always wanted to meet my beloved's former Master. He has had the benefit of knowing my old Master, but I feel like I'll learn a lot from you about my Ben. Maybe we ought to sneak away and trade secrets?"

"Hey!" shouted Ben. "You can't run away and talk about me behind my back. I won't allow it. He's my alternate former Master. And you're supposed to me my loving wife. Why can't you stay and be civilized?"

Wickedly, the lady replied, "Because my heart, when I'm near you I can never be civilized."

Ben smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no you don't, Milady. You won't be able to charm your way out of neglecting me with your pretty words. I demand you make it up to me later. Maybe a nice massage and a song—a Force song."

In response, the woman-warrior giggled girlishly and blushed while Master Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and said, "For an old married couple, you two act surprisingly immature for your age."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple, gardens**

"How are you feeling, Master Yoda?" asked Kiya.

The little Master replied, "Much better, I am, young one. Thankful I am to your mother."

"Oh, I'm glad your well, Master. I'll be sure to tell her your thanks. Though, my brother and I will be returning home soon with our parents. We plan to travel to Dagobah and create a copy of our Lord Blackswan so that the Clan will have a new leader. Then, we will all go home."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, well you should go home. Grateful I am, you and Master Jinn came to our world."

Then, hesitantly Kiya gave her brother a cautious glance before she made up her mind and kneeled down to the little Master and gave him a hug. Master Yoda was surprised at first, but quietly accepted her embrace and patted her shoulder. Kiya then let the small Jedi go and stood up again.

Meanwhile, Jinn looked at his sister in disbelief. Of all the things to do, he never thought Kiya would have the nerve to do that. Yet, the young lady-knight never did seem to have any boundaries. If she could jump out of nowhere and attack Siths then hugging a miniature Master was probably as easy as pie.

"It was an honor to meet you, Master Yoda," said the warrior with a bow.

"Yes," said Yoda. "Great strength I sense in both of you. May the Force be with you, Master Jinn, Knight Kiya."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in another part of the Temple gardens stood the once banished Lady Thrice. She saw the two Kenobi siblings speak with Master Yoda as he sat comfortably on a plush seat for mediation. She couldn't hear their words and she didn't really care. To be honest, the lady felt lost and was trying to center her mind. She couldn't help envying the two warriors and their happy parents. She saw their joy and all she could feel was her own sorrow. She always felt alone. She felt alone while with the Clan because war made her numb and detached. She felt ugly inside because of all the ugly things she had to do for her Master, yet when she was banished and went with Obi-Wan to the Temple she found joy, but she still felt alien. She was like a stranger in a strange land and her Knight had become her only guide, but it wasn't enough. She knew that one day he'd die and then she'd have to live the rest of her life alone again. Though, it was true she would have Atreyu, but he would belong to the Jedi and she would still be a warrior without a Master—without a cause. Atreyu would someday grow to be a man and he would no longer need his mother's guidance. And his independence would be her joy, but it would not be her happiness. Obi-Wan was her happiness.

The inner contentment she felt when she was near him was worth more to her than any price. She knew she loved him blindly with a madness that frightened her soul, yet she could not bear to live any other way. She never realized that her heart could be so consumed by passion, but with it she felt she could do anything. Nothing was impossible as long as he was by her side. Yet, she dreaded the day when it would all come to an end. And that dread was turning into fear and that fear was turning into despair.

Woefully, the lady-warrior turned away from the gardens and walked towards the elevators, but then she saw Lord Blackswan standing in her path. He was the alternate version of her former Master.

The scientist bowed and said, "Greetings, Lady Thrice. You look sad. What's wrong, daughter?"

Frustrated, she replied, "I am not your daughter. And you are not my Lord."

"Ah, but I am having myself cloned so essentially you will be daughter in name."

"Then you are mistaken for I was banished from the Clan nearly 10 years ago. I have no Master."

The scientist then shrugged and said, "Then, I henceforth lift your banishment and you may return or not return to the Clan as you like."

Thrice was shocked. "You—you would really allow me to return?"

Blackswan smiled. "Of course, you are my daughter's counterpart. You, my lady are my child—my creation. To do less by you would be unjust. You are all children of my heart. I demand nothing than your vow of loyalty, but nothing against your own heart. For a warrior without a heart is not a true warrior at all. I will not have a den of witless dogs as my creations."

Thrice was amazed. Never in a million years did she ever think Lord Blackswan would say such a thing. The Master she knew was unyielding and demanded unquestionable loyalty, yet this man—this man was so fatherly. When he called her "daughter" it wasn't a mockery or a feudalistic pet name—no this man believed it with every fiber of his being.

"You—you would treat me as your own kin?"

Lord Blackswan then took Thrice's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Gladly."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony**

"I guess your really going home this time," said Anakin.

Jinn replied, "Yes, Anakin. This time we will be going for good."

The recently knighted Jedi then looked around and saw a bunch of Clan-warriors begin to assemble a circle around Kiya and her family. They all linked hands and Lord Blackswan stood in the middle fiddling with a set of controls. Anakin couldn't figure out what they were doing or why they needed so many people when they had such advance technology.

"Jinn, what are all these warriors here for?"

Silently, Obi-Wan, Thrice and Padme looked on, but then the Senator said, "Yes, it looks like some sort of ceremony. What's going on?"

Ben stepped forward and replied, "Travel through dimensions is very draining. The Clan-warriors will be helping us charge up our journey by channeling the Force-ki. Dr. Dove has told me that such group ceremonies are very rare in the Clan, so you will all be in for a treat."

The otherworldly Master then placed his hand on Jinn's shoulder and said, "Come on, Jinn. We have to get into position."

However, before the men left the group said one last good-bye and allowed their friends to go stand in the center of the circle of warriors. The female warriors then held each other's hands and slowly began to take a step towards their right between each beat after a pause. Rhythmically, as a whole, they began to hum and gradually sway then slowly they raised their hands up with their palms touching and began to sing the song of the Living Force. It was a song without words. It was a song that defied meaning, yet it spoke to the essence of every living being. And as time passed so did the volume of the melody. The wind suddenly began to churn like a storm with the raw power of the Force. The intensity of the energy began to build greater and greater till at last in a booming flash the travels suddenly disappeared in a glimmer of light and they were then gone from the world forever.

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews T, Jedi Angel001 and Bekah. I'm really glad you liked Ben and Lady Kenobi arriving at the last minute to save to the day. And yes, Bekah, I think Jinn is a good role model to Anakin. I think its because Jinn is your traditional Jedi Master and rebel hero all rolled up in one. But, technically Jinn's a big softie in the end, yet deep down he wants to be seen as a dashing hero. So, I think some of Jinn's craftiness rubbed off on Ani. Plus, I squeezed in some Kenobi clan interaction.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Another Time

**Epilogue**

**Location: Coruscant, Temple, Obi-Wan's apartment**

Thrice walked into the apartment and leaned her back against the door with a sigh. She let her head fall back on the cold metal and turned her head to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. Slowly, she smiled and raised her arms out to him and took a step towards him and in response the Knight came to her and gathered her up into his embrace. He reverently caressed her back and head and breathed in her scent.

He then pulled back and gave her a passionate kiss. And when the kiss ended he held her tightly and said, "Oh, Milady, my heart. Please, please tell me—tell me everything. Tell me your past. Tell me your hopes. Tell me your dreams. Tell me your fears. I want to know them all."

Tearfully, she shook her head and said, "I'm a horrible person, Obi-Wan! My past is a terrible scar and you and my life now are all that matters. I wish I were blessed like the other Thrice. She had a noble Master. She had a hard past, but at least she believed in what she was doing. I can't even say that. I was so empty before I met you. What will I ever do without you? By the stars! I don't want to be so desperate—so wanting, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I've never been so happy. I'm afraid because I know it will end."

"It doesn't have to end, Thrice."

"No, Obi-Wan. I live longer than a human. It's a fact."

Obi-Wan then lead Thrice to sit down on the sofa and took her hands in his and said, "I talked to the other Thrice, Milady and she told me that the Clan can alter me to age like you."

Stunned, Thrice replied, "But, Obi-Wan—are you sure?"

The Knight smiled. "If it means spending more time with you than I'm certain."

The lady then gasped. She was so overwhelmed. "Oh, Obi-Wan. It feels like I'm dreaming."

Obi-Wan then raised her hand and gave it a kiss and said, "No, you're perfectly awake, my love."

"But, I've been so afraid to love you. I've been so afraid to sing." Thrice then lifted her head and gazed at Obi-Wan with her ruby-eyes and said, "I've been so foolish, but I won't hesitate any longer."

Thrice then slipped her hand free from the Knight's hold and touched her fingertips to his face and closed her eyes. In a gentle tone the lady-warrior began to hum and soon Obi-Wan felt his mind begin to drift away like in a trance. He felt his spirit become consumed with peace and tranquility. He was center and his being was one with the Living Force. It was a divine sensation and one he knew from his time mediating with Kiya—and, yet the experience wasn't the same. Obi-Wan suddenly heard his beloved call to him in the song. Her voice rang out like a siren to his very soul and in the blink of an eye, he was swallowed whole in an inferno of love and devotion. He felt his own heart pulsate with her joy and passion that he thought he would pass out from the intensity. Her overwhelming fire sent shock waves of shivers down his spine. And then, like a dream her spell was lifted and Obi-Wan was once again sane and alone in his own mind.

And for a moment, he sat still and awed by the experienced, but then forcefully he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her tightly to his chest and weep. "Oh…Thrice…Thrice, how could you love me so? How could you not tell me? Didn't you know I loved you just as much?"

Quietly, the ruby-eyed beauty replied, "Yes, yes I knew Obi-Wan. I knew, but I didn't think I deserved it. Your love for me is so beautiful and pure and I felt so ugly and unfit to receive it."

Obi-Wan then pulled away and looked at her with disbelief and said, "No, Milady. I wish nothing more than for you to be happy. And just as you once told me, ideals of worthiness and commitment won't change how I feel. I love you and nothing in this world can make me think otherwise."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. When I'm with you I am always happy."

The Knight then laughed and said, "Then, I shall be content for a thousand years."

-0-0-0-

****

Location: Tatooine

"Force!" cried Kiya. "This place must be jinxed!"

And with a groan, Ben straightened up and helped Thrice to stand. "Yes, little one, I have the same feelings about this place too. You haven't really learned to hate Tatooine till you've been exiled on it for nearly 20 years."

Thrice said, "Please love, can we forget about Tatooine and find ourselves a communications station and call a ship to bring us back to Coruscant."

However, just then Lord Blackswan smiled and replied, "There is no need, Thrice. I've upgraded my long range communicator and I can contact the Temple from here."

Jinn was awed. "Oh? That's quite impressive, my Lord. However, did you manage that?"

"Simply," answered Lady Nina. "My Master is a genius."

Lord Blackswan laughed at his loyal assistant's praise and said, "Actually, my dear Jinn, I had several communications arrays setup all along the Outer Rim so that anyone can make a long range message to the Core."

"My, that's convenient," said Jinn. "Is it possible I can have one of those long range communicators too?"

"Certainty, Jinn."

Kiya then grew impatient and snatched the communicator from the scientist in a huff. Fuming, she said, "Really! By the time you two are finished talking we will be a bunch of baked potatoes!"

The lady-knight then patched in a call to the Jedi Temple and informed the Council of their position and their request for a transport from Tatooine to Coruscant. She was then told that a ship would be arriving soon, but that they should make their way to Mos Eisley for safety and convenience. Kiya then told her father where they needed to go.

Ben nodded and said, "Agreed. Mos Eisley is about a days journey to the West. If we start walking now we will be able to make it into town by nightfall." The Knight then turned to his lady and offered her his hand. "Milady? Would you like to go for a stroll?"

The woman-warrior smiled and accepted. "I would love to, Sir Knight."

-0-0-0-

When the group finally made it to Mos Eisley is was dark and the normally hot landscape was now frigid and cool. And the usually bustling city was now asleep and dark, though on the edge of the civilization stood a lone figure. Kiya squinted and tried to make out who the stranger was. She had a feeling he was familiar—and then in an instant she knew. She knew who it was. Kiya then broke out into a mad dash and bolted through the sands till she leapt into the air and folded her arms around his shoulders.

In a gleeful shouted she cried, "Master Luke! Master Luke! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Luke laughed at Kiya's enthusiasm and set her down gently back onto the ground. He then rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to see you too, Kiya." The Grand Jedi Master then turned to others and smiled.

"I'm happy to see all of you actually. But, how in the world did you all end up on Tatooine? I thought you hated Tatooine, Ben? What happened?"

The Knight sighed and patted Luke's shoulder affectionately and said, "Perhaps another time."

-0-0-0-

Fin.


End file.
